Life, Love and Highschool
by AddictedtoShipping
Summary: When Kori Anders moves to Jump City High will she have drama, romance and fun? Read for yourself.   RobXStar CyXBee RaeXBB etc.  High school and song fic.
1. Introduction

**Well this is my first fanfic and im really excited to publish this so it's a Teen Titans story and sadly I don't own them but anyways hope you enjoy .**

"KORI GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL" Komi screamed

The soothing voice of my selfless, kind sister … not. Kori thought

Komi was Kori's big sister A.K.A pain in the butt but she loved her for being that.

She had long Dark Purple/Black hair , purple eyes , tanned skin like her younger sister, a slim figure and was very tall.

Kori managed to drag herself out of her bed and have a shower. Kori loved taking showers just 10 minutes where everyone else in your life didn't matter it was all about you and your hygiene besides she loved to sing her heart out when in the shower, she was shouted at by Komi to shut the hell up but still she ignored her demands, hell she ignored most of her demands anyways.

Kori came out of the shower and blow dried her hair. Afterwards she walked over to her bathroom mirror to inspect her appearance for her first day, this wasn't the first time she started a new high school she had been in Gotham, Metropolis and star city. Thankfully this was her last move her father Myan Anders ( An extremely talented Businessman) had finally been given the best offer for his job the Manager after long awaited he had got what he always wanted his promotion his beautiful daughters and of course his lovely wife Luan Anders .

There Kori stood looking at herself in the mirrior her long auburn hair tied into pigtails her light pink tank top, her skinny jeans , her white tennis shoes and her purple messenger bag hanging off of her shoulder. She was Ready bring it JUMP CITY!.

Thanks for reading I will update if I get at least 5 reviews hopefully positive ones but your opinion matters to me Peace p.s. I know this was short but this was just an introduction and this is a RichXKori story.


	2. A New Friend

**I've decided that im bored so im gonna post chapter 2 hope you enjoy**

There I stood at the bus stop waiting for the bus to arrive for my first day of school, boy was I nervous and if it wasn't already bad enough I was practically deserted at the bus stop, my sister got a ride with one of her friends so I was all alone apart from this girl next to me, she looked gothic but beautiful nonetheless so I decided to start a conversation with her.

"Hi im Kori what's your name?_" _ Kori asked with a smile on her face.

The young girl placed a bookmark inside her page and looked up at the red-head,

with her purple eyes she gave a rather cold stare _"_Rachel_"_ She said very blankly hoping she wouldn't continue with this awkward conversation.

"Oh ummm…_"_Kori struggled to think of anything to say _"_What book are you reading?_"_

Rachel let out a sigh then began to speak _"_You don't have to talk to me if this is just some kind of prank Kitten made you do then don't bother I don't really feel in the mood for it first thing in the morning, now if you don't mind please leave me alone_" _

Rachel said feeling agitated.

"Wait what? Who's Kitten?_" _Kori said feeling very confused.

Rachel was stunned that someone was actually talking to her without any motives _"_You're saying that you've never met Kitten Moth before?_"_ Rachel asked.

"Nope_"_ Kori said feeling like this Kitten was someone she should watch out for the future.

"Then im sorry for treating you like that I had no right to but its just Kittens always bullying me for being goth and everything so I just felt really annoyed that she would start this again this year_" _Rachel managed to get off her chest to this random stranger.

"Anyways how about we try this again im Rachel Roth_"_ Rachel said with a warm welcoming smile.

Kori's face lit up like a Christmas tree._"_Im Kori Anders im new here and I know this is kind of inappropriate but do you want to be my friend_"_ (classic Starfire).

"Sure_" _Rachel said taking a liking to the cheerful red-head.

SCREEEEEEEECHHH 

Kori's POV: 

'Here we go' she thought to herself the bus door opened and Rachel went in first Kori followed like an abandoned puppy looking for a home.

Normal POV:

Many of the boys were whistling and making comments as Kori passed them.

Rachel sat down with a group of people, Kori started to feel uneasy and sick when she had no where to go but god decided to be kind to her at that moment.

"Kori over here_"_ Rachel said waving her hand slightly

Kori didn't have to wait she almost ran to that seat with Rachel and her group of friends.

**Theres chapter 2 up hope you enjoyed please review and chapter 3 will be up soon.**


	3. Jump City High

**Here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy and oops forgot to mention I don't own the teen titans omg shocker lol enjoy x)**

Kori's POV:

I rushed over to the seat where Rachel was I was terrified just getting on this bus wow so much for _'BRING IT JUMP CITY!'_ ,I sat next to Rachel and her friends looks like its time for some introductions huh? She said to herself.

Normal POV:

"Guys this is Kori she's new here" Rachel announced

"Hi_"_ Kori said feeling very nervous.

"Hey lil lady im Victor and this is my girlfriend…_"_ Victor was a very tall boy he was African/American boy he had brown eyes a bald head and was very muscular.

"IM Karen you do know that I can awnser for myself_"_ Karen said beginning an argument between the two. Karen was a slim African/American girl with brown eyes and her hair was in two buns on her head at both sides.

Victor and Karen were arguing in the background when a small green haired boy began to speak.

"Uh hi… im Gar nice to meet you_"_ Gar said reaching an arm out for Kori to shake she shakes his hand gently he was small for his age and he had green eyes and some freckles he was very slim he seemed shy this totally confused Kori.

Then the boy with the Jet Black hair began to speak. _"_Im Richard but call me Dick_"_ Richard said giving Kori a wink, she blushed furiously at this but tried to hide it the best she could, all she managed to say to Richard was an awkward_ "_Hi_"_ Richard had jet black Justin bieber hair a pair of dark shades he was just taller than Kori and boy did he work out his t-shirt gave a great outline of his abs which would drive any girl crazy, god knows it was driving her crazy.

SCREEEEEECH

Kori's POV:

The bus pulled to a stop and everyone began to make their way off of the bus Kori waited for Rachel hoping she could take her to Principal Slades office as in the letter she received it said he wished to greet her to the school this made Kori anxious but she really didn't want to be that shy girl in the group (AN come on everyone knows that one shy person they hang about with at times)

"Hey Rachel I was wondering feel free to say no but could you take me to the principals office he wants to greet me_"_ Richard chuckled lightly

Kori was confused _"_Umm whats so funny?_"_

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry about that its just he only ever does that because they can do something to help represent the school for something, sooo whats your talent?_" _Richard asked _"_An instrument?, Dancing?, Swimming?, Gymnastics?, Track? Or … oh I got it singing am I right?_"_ Richard said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Kori let out a mind sigh ' He is soo cute' said her love side then reality joined in the party 'Kori you've only known him for 15 minutes and your already rushing on him this is bad' then happy came in 'Don't listen to her she never thinks of your happiness that's why im here. Kori began to be frustrated by all these voices in her head she shook her head and noticed Richard was still waiting for an answer _"_Oh yeah sorry I as thinking about something._"_ 'Yeah him brainy screamed inside her head. "

"Anyways I kinda do all of the above so yeah you're right._"_ Kori said nervously. There was a silence between them all

"Anyways kori do you want to go to principal Slades office now?_"_ Rachel said breaking the silence.

"Huh oh yeah bye guys see you sometime later?_"_ Kori asked.

"Yeah_"_ they all said in unison.

Kori and Rachel walked into the school and roamed through the large halls of Jump City. All of this journey came to an end when they reached his door, Rachel mouthed a 'good luck' then walked away.

Kori politely knocked on the door. _"_Come in, oh hello Miss Anders_" _Principal Slade said in a mysterious tone _"_Im your new Principal and im sure that you've noticed that I am very strict and I shall give out discipline when needed but we're not here to talk about me let us talk about your achievements, let us see, let us see_"_ he said while rummaging through some files in his cabinet. _"_Oh here we are, this was sent by your old school in Metropolis_"_ He said looking at some file _"_Track star, professional gymnast dancer singer starred in 4 of your schools drama performances I must say I've never been so impressed by any students records like this in a long time we are all very happy to have you join our school, oh and before I forget here's your schedule that might just come in handy_" _He said with sarcasm in his voice

"Thank you sir_"_ Kori said sweetly

"Well there's the bell better be off don't want to miss our first class do we?_"_ Slade said standing up and opening the door for Kori to leave.

"Goodbye Sir_"_ Kori said exiting the room.

Kori's POV: 

'Lets see im at registration ok and that's just down the hall how lucky'

I reach the door and twist the knob slowly and walked in to find the whole class staring at me I flushed and closed the door the teacher approached me and began to speak. _"_Class this is our new student Kori please make her feel at home , your seat is up there at the back next to Garfield_"_ The teacher said then walked back to his desk and continued reading his newspaper without a care in the world.

Normal POV: 

Kori walked through the desks and made her way for the back of the classroom when a foot tripped her up she hit her head off of the floor then heard a squeaky irritating voice _"_Watch where your going loser!_"_ Kori looked up and saw an anorexic figure with bleach blonde hair blue eyes and the fakest make-up ever.

"Whatever your just a blonde fucking barbie with all of the plastic surgery to prove it!_"_ Kori said angrily.

Kitten was stunned no one ever talked back to her and she couldn't think of anything to say back to her she just turned her head and made a 'HMMMMPHH' noise.

Kori felt a hand take hers, she glanced up oh god it was Richards, Richard pulled Kori off of the ground and led her to their table at the back.

Kori took her seat and out of nowhere Gar shouted _"_THAT WAS THE MOST BADASS THING EVER No one has ever talked to Kitten like that before Hi-five_"_ Gar said raising his hand in the air Kori gave him a high five and everyone started babbling about this and that.

**Yay I made a longer chapter one thing I can say is that I've got a sore neck but it was worth it chapter 4 will be up soon thanks for reading please review peace x)**


	4. The One That Got Away

**Before you begin please read this I'll be a little longer updating because now I have two stories and I want to write longer chapters thanks so here's chapter 4.**

BRIIIIING

The bell rang for first period. Everyone left their seats and headed for the door, Kori followed hoping that someone could show her to her first class.

When Kori left she pulled out her schedule:

Music-Miss Melody

Art- Mrs Jackson

Break

Science-Dr Light

English-Mr Mod

Free Period

Lunch

Maths- Mr Kennedy

P.E.- Mr Reddings

P.E.- Mr Reddings

Kori's POV:

'Yay im in music first this is an amazing schedule, now only If I knew where it was' Kori thought. She followed the signs and managed to make it to music thankfully there was still a line outside waiting. Kori walked to the end to see a familiar face 'Richard' she said in her head dreamily.

Richard's POV:

'Fun music, very year's the same, well there is Kori man does she look amazing her hair looks so smooth and her eyes I felt like I was looking at crystals… Richard listen to yourself she's just a girl… a girl yeah, a perfect girl probably the best girl ever possibly… shut up your sounding pathetic besides she probably doesn't like me' Richard debated with himself.

Normal POV:

As if on queue Kori walked up to Richard "finally a face I do know" Kori said giving him a beaming smile.

"Yeah its nice to see you Kori guess we both have music together" Richard said showing a lopsided grin. Kori blushed

The teacher Miss Melody opened her classroom door "Come in class" she shouted in a sweet sounding voice, everyone came in and sat down everyone except Kori, Richard waved to her there was a spare seat next to him. Kori walked over and sat down and mouthed 'thanks'.

"Class does anyone wish to play before we leave we still have 5 minutes left"

A few girls put their hands up "Kori I hear your very talented on the piano would you like to play?" Kori nodded her head shyly and walked over to the piano and sat down.

Kori began to play 'The one that got away'

"Summer after high school when we first met

We'd make out in your mustang to radio-head

And on my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos

Used to steal your parent's liquor and climb to the roof

Talk about our future like we had a clue

Never knew that one day I'd be losing you

In another life I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world

In another life I would make you stay

So I don't have to say you were the one that got away

Richard stared at her almost drooling 'wow her voice sounds like an angel' Richard thought.

"Thank you Kori, that was beautiful" Miss Melody. Everyone applauded.

BRIIIIIIING 

Kori lifted herself from the piano bench and walked over to collect her things.

"That was great Cutie" Said a voice behind Kori.

Kori spun around to see a young man with brown hair, red eyes, a muscular figure and a sharp grin on his face. Kori froze on the spot.

"Thank you, wait cutie?" Kori asked confused.

"It's a nickname, besides I could think of many more" The boy said cockily.

"No offense but I've got to go to Art" Kori said sharply.

"How about I walk you?"

"Sorry X but im walking Kori to class" Said a familiar voice.

Richard walked through the door and took Kori's hand leading her through the exit. Kori immediately began to blush as the jet black haired god leaded her to art.

"Thanks Richard, he was very persistent" Kori said thankfully.

"Its no problem but next time he's annoying you come and tell me I'll make sure he's put in his place" Richard said in a serious tone. Kori blushed deeply.

'He is so sweet and kind' Kori thought.

"Here you are" Richard said

"Thanks Richard" Kori said

Kori's POV:

I twisted the door knob and cautiously entered the room.

"Ah there's our new student I was beginning to think you'd lost you way sweetheart" Said an elder teacher

'This must be Mrs Jackson' Kori thought to herself

"Please take a seat next to Karen darling" Mrs Jackson said sweetly.

Kori walked over to the desk thank god she knew someone she hated to make small talk this were just awkward.

"Hey Kori or do you prefer sweetheart" Karen said mocking the teachers voice. Kori giggled. So far she had 'cutie' 'sweetheart' 'nerd' and 'darling' she was definitely getting a lot of nicknames today.

"Kori but I am a sweetheart" Kori said smiling proudly

"More like a teachers pet but I guess sweethearts sounds better" Karen said playfully.

The whole lesson everyone just drew or painted for a start of year treat.

BRIIIIIIIINNNNG

There went the bell for break.

"Hey Kori your coming with me I'll show you where all our friends sit break and lunch c'mon. Karen said eagerly.

"Ok" Kori said feeling rather shy once again.

Kori and Karen walked through the lunch hall straight to the back to see a table with Rachel, Victor, Gar and Richard.

"Hey guys" Karen said almost shouting.

"Hey" They all said barely looking up they'd recognise that voice anywhere.

Richard glanced up and saw the red-head then looked down but his neck jerked up once he realised who it was.

"Hey Kori" Richard said all of a sudden cheerful.

"Hi Richard, hey guys" Kori said in that beautiful voice.

Richard stood up and walked away bringing a chair for Kori to sit down, of course he placed it right next to his just so he could stare at the beauty.

"Here ya go" Richard said giving her an award winning smile.

"Thanks Richard" Kori said feeling her knees go all wobbly she decided to sit down.

"Anyways we were all talking about going to the mall tomorrow wanna come Kori?" Vic asked hopefully

"Sure I would love to I really have to get some more herbal tea im all sad just drinking normal tea" Kori said smiling

"You like herbal tea?" Rachel joined in the conversation.

"Yea its really great for your throat and skin" Kori said enjoying talking the facts of herbal tea.

"Well they have a shop in the mall I can show you it if you want" Rachel said hoping the answer was yes she really wished that she could bring a friend there that wouldn't moan her to hurry up.

"I would love to" Kori said.

"Well since we're taking turns of Kori im taking her shopping, no offense kori I like your outfit its just I've always wanted to have my own shopping buddy who doesn't complain that there bored and tired.

"Um.. Ok sure" Kori said

"Great, and just because Kori's going shopping with me doesn't mean that you're all off the hook for carrying our bags" Karen said to the boys, they all groaned.

7th Period

Kori had a really long day and just to finish things off she had p.e. Kori was in the same class as Karen, Rachel, Vic and Richard.

Kori was wearing a pair of shorts that ended at her mid-thighs and a purple tank top with purple sneakers and she tied her long hair into a long ponytail, with her bangs facing the right.

Everyone was answering their names for role-call.

Mr Reddings began to speak.

"Your all going to run 4 laps then we're all going to play a lovely game of dodge ball" Mr Reddings said with a smirk, everyone groaned except for Kori.

Mr Reddings blew the whistle and everyone ran Kori was in the lead and ran her four laps the fastest. Soon everyone else finished and panted for breath.

"Girl you've got to be on steroids or something how did you run so fast?" Vic asked Kori gasping for air.

"Uhm I used to run 12 laps in ten minutes so this was easy for me" Kori said nervously.

"That's not natural" Rachel said.

"Yeah" Everyone else agreed.

Mr Reddings blew the whistle again, everyone approached he had a ball in his hand "who's ready for some dodge ball?"

**There you have it folks im gonna try and update soon but im trying my hardest thanks please review I really appreciate it thanks peace. **

**OH and read my new story Teen Justice x)**


	5. Family

**First things first I'd like to give a shout-out to Hey-wazup-stalker I love looking at the review you left when I wrote that hi five I thought of the hive-five too xL anyways leave a review and you might be given a shout out and I do not own the Teen Titans so anyways heres chapter 5 mwaaaaahhh :L**

"Owww" Kitten screamed being pummelled by a ball. The teams were Kori, Richard, Rachel, Todd and Kelly (AN: Just random names) **Vs **Vic, Karen, Kitten, Michael and Jessica.

Everyone was moving but Kori was cart wheeling and flipping everywhere not one ball got anywhere near her.

Richard's POV:

'Wow look at her she so fast and hot im gonna end up going insane because of her beauty' Richard though dreamily. BOOM

"OWWWWW" Richard said as a ball connected to his stomach and winded him.

"Richard are you ok?" Said the soothing voice of Kori Anders. He looked up at her not one sweat on her forehead but shiny nonetheless.

Richard took a deep breath then stood up. "Yeah im fine" Richard said clutching his stomach.

Normal POV:

At that moment a ball came flying towards Kori. She saw it in time and back-rolled out of the way. Jessica cursed then threw another one it was just Kori vs Michael and Jessica. Michael threw a ball, Kori caught it and threw it back it hit Michael and then bounced off him and hit Jessica in the face.

Mr Reddings blew the whistle and everyone gathered in.

"That was good work especially you Anders I will see you all next week, we will beginning our gymnastics lessons now hit the showers you all smell terrible" Mr Reddings said sarcastically.

Everyone started to walk back to the changing rooms.

"Hey Kori!" Richard shouted. Kori turned around and stood still smiling.

"Yeah?" Kori asked sweetly.

"Uhm is it ok if I get your number?" Richard asked hoping the answer was yes.

"Yeah sure here" she said writing down her number on his hand underneath she wrote call me and a winky face.

Richard chuckled and ran to the changing room to get a shower, so did Kori she was desperate to get out of her sweatyish clothes.

**BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG**

The bell went and everyone ran just to leave the school grounds.

Vic, Karen, Rachel and Gar were all walking out so Kori ran up to them.

"Hey so when should I meet you all tomorrow?" Kori asked curiously.

"Well if you let me know where you live Lil' Lady then I can pick you up" Vic said kindly.

"Ok here" Kori said pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling her address down.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow then" Kori said waving.

Kori walked towards the bus but felt someone grab her arm gently she faced in their direction it was Richard.

"Do you want a ride cause no offense but if you go on that bus again your gonna start smelling like it" Richard said playfully.

"Uhm sorry but I don't want to be a burden" Kori said.

"Your not promise" Richard said giving her that puppy dog eyed look.

Kori gave in "Ok, but only if its ok with you" Kori said seriously. Richard chuckled then took her hand again, Kori's cheeks turned the same colour as her hair. Richard walked to the end of the parking lot to reveal his motorbike.

"Oh no not a motorbike im terrified of them" Kori said jokingly. Richard smirked and played along.

"I suppose we shall have to walk" Richard said, They both laughed at this.

"Shall we?" Richard said wiggling his eyebrows. Richard jumped onto the motorbike.

"We shall" Kori said acting posh, she climbed on the back and they drove away form school.

"What way?" Richard asked

"Left,,, Right,,, Right and Left" Kori said as he parked outside her house.

"Thanks Richard" Kori said giving him a huge smile.

"No problem… Richard was cut off by Kori kissing his cheek, for the first time Richard blushed.

He gazed at her like he was dreaming "Bye" Kori said blushing and giggling.

Richards dream was broken by Kori's door slamming closed.

Kori's POV:

'I can't believe just did that, oh it was so nice but I've only known him for a day not even a day 8 hours Kori 8 hours, I bet he was so disgusted oh from now on im going to take things a little slower' Kori thought to herself.

"Sister dear" Komi shouted. "Im going to the airport Mum and Dad are back from France they called earlier to our school to tell me" Komi said happily.

"Yay I've missed them so much" Kori said delighted with the good news.

2 Hours Later

Komi walked through the front door carrying a few bags, then Mum and Dad walked in I ran over and grabbed them into a warm pleasant hug.

We let them unpack they gave me and Kori new necklaces they bought for us in France Mines was a black string with an green emerald looking gem on it and Komi's was the same as mine but she had a purple gem instead.

Normal POV:

Kori fell asleep in her room waiting for tomorrow to come finally she was going shopping with her new friends.

**Im sorry this chapter was short but I really wanted to put something up so if you would be ever so kind to review this then that would make me a very happy bunny and someone will be featured as a new character if you review love ya loads and thanks for reading chapter 6 will be placed on soon. **


	6. Lets Go Shopping!

**I really have had a huge writers block plus the weathers been really great and ive been trying to enjoy it. **

**So heres chapter 6 x) **

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kori's alarm clock began to ring.

"Ehhh" Kori groaned as she reached for the off button.

Kori's POV: 

'Another day fun…. Wait im going shopping with Richard and everyone else of course silly me'

I pulled myself out of bed and got ready, I decided to wear my tank top that stopped at my stomach, a pair of skinny blue jeans and my knee high baseball boots (AN: I love those shoes) and I wore lip gloss and straightened my hair.

I ran down the stairs as I got a text from Vic it read.

Hey Lil lady were outside so hurry ur lil butt or we'll leave jk

My mum was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Mum im going with some friends shopping I'll be back later" Isaid.

"Wait here" Mum said pulling out some money from her purse.

"Thanks mum bye" I said leaving the house.

"Bye" Mum said.

Normal POV:

Kori walked out of the house and walked up the curved pathway to see Vic, Karen, Gar and Rachel waiting in the car.

"Hey guys" Kori said walking up to the car.

"Hey" They all said in a tired tone.

"How are you so happy at 11 o clock in the mornin gurl" Karen said confused.

"I dunno I just feel happy" Kori said sitting in the backseat next to Rachel.

The gang drove to the mall and all went to meet Richard.

Everyone walked towards the café where the planned on meeting Richard.

"Hey" Richard said sitting at a table inside the café, they all walked over and sat down next to him and ordered some cups of coffee and tea plus a hot chocolate for Kori.

They all drank their drinks and Kori finished her hot chocolate and she had a bit of whipped cream on her nose Richard though it was the cutest thing ever he reached over and wiped it off her face, Kori immediately blushed. He let out a small chuckle. Then wiped his finger into the napkin, Kori's face was going a new shade of red not found by scientists yet.

"Thanks" Kori said shyly.

"Hey Lovebirds no flirting at the table especially in the morning" Vic said

Richard and Kori blushed and turned away in embarrassment.

"Anyways can I take Kori to the book store yet" Rachel asked.

"No I wanted to take her first" Gar moaned.

"Shut it green bean, im taking her first" Vic said everyone argued.

"C'mon" Richard whispered to Kori as they sneaked away from the group.

"Guys where did… RICHARD!" Karen screamed as he pulled Kori away towards the stores.

Kori giggled and Richard chuckled at Karen.

"So where are we going?" Kori asked curiously.

"Uhh up to you I just wanted to get away from the argument" Richard said

"Oh ok uhm maybe… there" Kori said pointing to the bear store.

"Really bit old aren't we" Richard said.

"No I never got to go when I was younger so I really want to go now" Kori said walking into the store.

Richard sighed and followed her, Kori walked over to the bears she looked at them all and picked a white bear with rainbows all over it.

Richard laughed at her trying to fill it with stuffing, he walked over and took the tube off of Kori and filled the bear for her.

"Thanks" Kori said embarrassed.

"No problem" Richard said finishing filling the bear. They took it to the woman who worked there and she stitched it up.

"That will be $25" The lady behind the cashier said

"Ok here" Kori said reaching into her purse but Richard pulled out his credit card and gave it to the lady.

"Hey" Kori said.

"Here ya go" Richard said giving Kori the bear.

"I was going to pay for it here I'll pay you back" Kori said.

"Kori I get over $5000 a month and I doubt that $25 is going to affect me" Richard said smirking.

"But I feel bad" Kori said

"Don't it's my welcome to jump gift then" Richard said.

The two walked for a bit but bumped into Rachel.

"Kori there you are c'mon" Rachel said walking towards the book/café store.

"Bye Richard see you in a bit" Kori said walking with Rachel into the bookstore.

"Hello there Rachel, oh is this a new friend" A man said while Rachel and Kori walked into the store.

"Yeah Peter this is Kori" Rachel said.

"Nice to meet you" Kori said.

"Nice to meet you too" Peter said. "Its nice to see that Rachel has a friend that's responsible" Peter said chuckling about all of her other friends trips here.

"Well come on Kori lets go have a look at some books" Rachel said walking through the isles of books.

"Here we are this is my favourite part of the store" Rachel said stopping at the Horror/ Romance books.

"Cool there's so many books" Kori said in awe at the amounts o books stacked up in the shelves.

Kori and Rachel spent an hour reading and talking.

They walked out of the store to have Karen grab Kori and pull her to go shopping with the boys following in a zombie walk.

"Oh this one and this one and this one" Karen repeated picking up clothes for Kori to wear.

"Kori go try these on" Karen said handing her a huge pile of clothes.

Richard, Vic and Gar all sat waiting for the girls.

"Kori come out" Karen said "You'll look great" Karen said.

"Ok" Kori said unsure.

Kori was wearing a short black skirt, a purple spaghetti strap top that stopped at the start of her stomach a pair of star earrings her green gem necklace and a pair of black baseball sneakers.

Richard was stunned by her, she was so curvy and sexy and innocent all wrapped up in one, he thought he was going to pass out.

"Woah lil lady you look mighty fine" Vic said.

"Really?" Kori said surprised.

"Yeah" Gar chimed in.

"What do you think Richard?" Karen said teasingly.

"It looks.. amazing to say the least" Richard said staring at her from head to toe behind his glasses.

"Thanks" Kori said shyly.

The group all decided to go watch a movie, Then headed home.

"Thanks for the ride Richard" Kori said.

"Anytime" Richard said.

"Bye" Kori said walking into her house with her shopping bags.

"Bye" Richard said disappointed that he didn't get another kiss.

Kori walked inside her house and her parents and Komi were sitting down on the couch.

"Hey Everyone" Kori said cheerfully.

"Kori thank goodness you're here" Myan said, "There's something that me and your mother wish to tell you" Myan said.

"Im pregnant" Luan said.

**DUN DUN DUN how will they take the news. Yay my first cliffhanger I guess.**

**Please review I love to read your suggestions and everything. Peace x) **


	7. A Nice Idea

**Hey guys so sorry for not updating I've had a lot on my mind lately so im really sorry for that and I've sort of been planning how many chapters there's going to be overall so I've decided 40 as my goal and if I enjoyed it then I'll consider a sequel who knows? Anyways here's chapter 7.**

"Im pregnant" Luan said, Kori and Komi sat in shock.

"This is fabulous news mother!" Kori shouted in glee.

"Oh my god I can't believe it is it a girl?... how long have you been pregnant" Komi asked joyfully.

"We don't know what gender it is but I've been pregnant for 2 months" Luan said.

"We're so glad that your happy about this because we'll need help babysitting him or her" Myan said his brown eyes gleaming.

"I'd love to babysit!" Kori shouted again.

Everyone sat discussing the new Anders child.

Kori's POV:

'I can't believe that we're having a new child in the family I'm so excited'

I went upstairs after an hour to get ready for school. I decided to have a shower, then put on my pink tank top and black shorts for bed.

I read for a short while but on person kept on interrupting me mentally. Richard Grayson.

He was so cute and sweet and kind but eeeeech stop talking about him your practically obsessed.

As If on cue I received a text from him it read 'Hey Kori :)' I giggled I texted back 'Hey Richard :) how are you?'

He texted me back saying 'Good, Now anyways ;)' I blushed crazily at that text wow he was such a flirt.

'Well ok haha I've gotta go but see you tomorrow' I Texted him as I fell asleep.

Richard's POV: 

I got home and threw my coat on the rack.

"Master Dick Master Bruce is waiting for you in his study" Alfred the butler said he was a small old man with no hair and blue eyes and a moustache, there was never anytime that I had seen him out of his uniform.

"Thanks Al I'll be right up there" I said. I ran up the stairs and through the long hallways of Wayne Manor.

Flashback

_A young Richard Grayson ran down the halls of Wayne Manors halls. _

"_Dick stop running so fast you'll hurt yourself" Diana said. Bruce placed a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Its ok Diana It's good exercise running around this place. Richard ran more around the halls. _

End of Flashback 

Richard shook his head and walked to the study. He stopped outside and turned the doorknob.

"Dick thank you for coming, we need to discuss your inter ship at Wayne Enterprises since you will be taking over in the future" Bruce said, Bruce was a tall man with jet black hair and dark midnight blue eyes.

"Oh come on Bruce it's gonna be a long time till we need to worry about that" I said heading for the door. I was stopped by Bruce who put his hand over the door and said "Dick sit down" Bruce said angrily.

"Fine" I mumbled as I took a seat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Dick you're getting that job you can't always rely on me to give you money cause one day im not going to be here" Bruce said.

Richard raised an eyebrow "Bruce, your making it seem like your going to drop dead right now" I said.

"Well im trying to make sure that you have a living waiting for you so you don't end up on the street!" Bruce shouted becoming irritated.

"Your right Bruce im sorry ok what have you had in mind" I said giving up the argument.

Bruce was surprised by this usually he had to talk him into this but he must have been in a good mood today.

"Ok well we have a job as my vice presidents assistant" Bruce said I pouted the last thing I wanted was to become an assistant oh well.

"Ok then" I grumbled while leaving the study and walking through the halls into his bedroom.

I entered my room and launched myself onto my bed and sighed 'why did life have to be so stressful im only 17 god'

'Well there was one thing that wasn't stressful Kori Anders, She's so hot' I thought dreamily.

I decided to text her 'Hey Kori :)' I typed into my phone. I waited a minute then my phone started buzzing 'Hey Richard :) how are you?' She text me back I smiled I like the way she said Richard it made me sort of ticklish inside I liked it. I texted back 'Good, Now anyways ;)' I chuckled at that I felt much better flirting sort of.

She sent back 'Well ok haha I've gotta go but see you tomorrow' I felt disappointed but I'll see her tomorrow' I dosed off.

Normal POV:

The sun shone through Kori's window, Her eye lids began to flutter and her eyes slowly revealing her beautiful emerald green eyes.

She jumped out of bed and ran into her bathroom, she brushed her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt happy.

She decided to wear her new outfit Karen persuaded her to buy. Which consisted of a Black mini skirt and a purple spaghetti strap top and her black baseball sneakers.

She was getting a ride to school with Vic and Karen.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kori ran downstairs grabbing her messenger bag and an apple and rushed out of the door for school.

"Hey hey hey Kor" Vic shouted. Smiling while drinking his coffee.

"Hey Vic I thought you said it was wrong to be happy in the morning" Kori said referring to yesterday.

"Kori girl that's the caffeine talking but at least he's not moaning" Karen said chuckling.

Kori jumped into the car and they drove to school while Raven and Gar were stuck on the bus.

Richard's POV:

"Master Dick it is time for you to get ready for school" Alfred said. I walked to the bathroom and had a shower.

Afterwards I got dressed into my green t shirt and jeans then completed the outfit with my signature black leather jacket and dark shades.

'Another day another way' I thought someone told me that a long time ago but I can never remember who.

I headed for the kitchen to grab something to eat I grabbed a muffin and walked to the garage and jumped onto my motorbike.

Normal POV: 

Richard drove then stopped at the traffic light. Next to him was none other than Victor Stone, Karen Beecher and the gorgeous Kori Anders.

"Hey there Richard" Kori yelled. Once again he got that ticklish feeling.

"Hey Kori, Hey Vic, Hey Karen" He yelled back. Vic gave him a look then the two rumbled there engines, time for a race.

**VROOOM VROOOM**

The car and the motorbike raced all the way to school Richard won by overtaking him in the end. Vic was devastated.

"Haha that was so much fun" Kori said opening the car door and stepping out. Richard grinned like a Cheshire cat (Spoiler alert for new characters)

"Hey how about next time you ride on the winning vehicle" Richard said flirtatiously. Kori blushed a deep pink ( another spoiler)

"How about you shut up and stop flirting" Karen said saving the awkward moment between the four.

"Yeah besides I'll whoop your ass next time" Vic shouted. They all laughed.

**SCREEEEECHH**

The school bus pulled over and all of the students exited the bus and walked into the school entrance.

A pair walked over to the group Gar And Rachel they were arguing.

"I can't believe you did that he was just talking to me!" Rachel shouted at the green haired Gar

"Well sorry but he was being a dick!" Gar shouted back in defence. Rachel gasped.

"He was only asking me if I wanted to meet him on Saturday at a café no big deal" She shot back. They others were kind of scared of Rachel when she was angry so they decided to keep their distance to be safe.

"Whatever" Gar said walking away. Rachel was fuming with anger. Kori decided to speak up.

"Rachel what happened?" Kori asked worriedly.

"Nothing!" Rachel yelled. Kori flinched. Richard walked up to Kori and wrapped his arm around her waist defending her.

"Rachel she was only trying to help don't shout at her" Richard said irritated by the way she treated Kori.

"Whatever" Rachel said pulling her hood up and walking away. Richard turned to Kori.

"Are you ok?" Richard asked. She nodded her head softly.

"Yeah just worried for them" Kori responded.

They all walked into the school to go for registration.

**BRIIIIIIINNNNNG**

The bell rung and all of the students headed for their first class of the day.

Kori was walking with Richard she felt good knowing that Richard was defending her. She blushed thinking of his arm being around her waist.

Everyone entered the room and took their seats at the back Gar sat at the end of the table then Vic, Karen, Kori, Richard and Rachel sat at the other end.

"Morning my duckies!" The ginger teacher said walking in the classroom. "Your regular teacher has been fired so I got a promotion haha"

"Oh no" Richard said devastated. Kori was confused.

"Karen who's that" She said curiously. Karen chuckled.

"That's Mr. Mod or as he's known at this school Mad Mod" Karen said. Twirling her bangs about.

"Oh" Kori said "Why is he called Mad Mod?" Kori asked.

"He's called Mad Mod because well…. he's just mad" Richard joined in. Kori giggled.

"I doubt he'd be aloud a job if he was really mad" Kori said. Richard gave her a look then said.

"Yeah well one year he was trying experiments on one of the first years" Richard said in a serious tone. Kori gasped.

"Why is he still here then" Kori asked shocked. Richard and Karen laughed uncontrollably. Kori stood there confused.

"What?" Kori asked. They continued laughing.

"We're just kidding Kori it's illegal I can't believe you fell for that" Karen said trying to control her laughter.

"Oh ok" Kori said sadly. Richard put his arm on her shoulder.

"It's ok Kori it's a joke we tell most people" Richard said. Kori blushed at his arm it was really toned.

Kori giggled "Ok then" Kori said giggling.

**BRRRRRINNNNNG **

They all left the classroom leaving for their first period. Kori and Richard left for music with Miss Melody.

"Come on Kor lets go" Richard said grabbing her hand gently. Kori blushed.

"Hey you two lovebirds try not making out in the hallways on your way there" Vic shouted as Kori and Richard left.

'Hmm making out in the hallways doesn't sound so bad' Richard thought dreamily.

The two stood outside of the classroom waiting for Miss Melody.

"Hey there Cutie" Said a familiar voice approaching Kori.

"Huh uh hi" Kori said. "Not to be rude but who are you" Kori asked confused.

"Oh, Im Xavier but you can call me whatever you want" Xavier said. Richard clenched his fists angrily.

'HOW DARE HE TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!' Richard thought angrily.

"I'd like to call you Xavier" Kori said irritated. "Can you please take a hint?" Xavier chuckled.

"As if that's ever stopped me before Cutie.." Xavier said Kori cut him off.

"Kori!" Kori said angrily.

**3rd Period Science**

Seating arrangements: Vic, Kori, Gar, Karen, Rachel.

The 5 sat in science being lectured by Dr. Light about cell phones and R&B music.

"Why do you like this R&B music?" Dr Light asked.

"Because its good!" Gar shouted. Everyone stared at his response. Then they all agreed.

**BRIIIIIIIINNGG **

**7th Period P.E.**

"Nothing more fun than a little swim" Said a boy with Justin bieber black hair and dark blue eyes and a very tone figure, and he wore a pair of blue speedos (Decided he has shorter hair instead of long hair sorry if I've disappointed anyone with that)

"Who are you?" Karen asked. He chuckled whilst putting on his swim cap. Karen wore a yellow and black two piece.

"Yeah" Kori chimed In staring at his six pack 'He's so hot'. Kori wore a Green two piece.

"Oh im Alain nice to meet you" He said holding his hand out fot them to shake. They shook his hand with no problem.

"Im Karen nice to meet you too this is my friend Kori" Karen said normally.

"Hey Guys" Richard said walking towards them he was wearing a pair of red speedos. Vic wore a pair of orange trunks and Gar wore his yellow trunks.

Kori and Karen turned around. They were in shock. "Hey" Karen said walking up to Vic and kissed him passionately. Kori wished she could do that to Richard. "Hey guys" Kori said awkwardly. Richard stood and stared at Kori for 5 minutes she was so curvy and hot. Even Gar thought this.

They all swam for a while and then they went to get changed after the 8th period.

**BRIIIIING The end of school**

"Hey Kori I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?" Richard asked. Kori blushed. Then smiled.

"Yeah sure I'd love to" Kori said happily. "What did you have in mind?" Kori asked

"Uhm maybe a dinner date?" Richard said. Kori nodded.

The bus drove away. "Damn it Im walking" Kori said heading in the direction of the bus.

"No your not" Richard said throwing her over his shoulder. He walked to his bike and sat her on it. By this point Kori gave up and accepted the ride after many objections.

Richard stopped outside the Ander's residence and helped Kori off the bike. "Once again thank you Richard but you really need to stop giving me rides I might just begin to expect you to everyday" Kori said giggling. Richard chuckled softly.

"Mabye I could" Richard said seriously. Kori giggled "Thank you do you want to come in or something…" Kori asked.

Richard raised an eyebrow "Sure but probably not for long I've got to get my homework done before dinner" Richard said winking. Kori blushed deeply. He chuckled he began to enjoy making her blush.

"Ok" Kori said opening the door and she and Richard entered. Luan was in the kitchen cooking a cup of coffee and she was the first to see Richard.

"Kori, who's your friend?" Luan asked. Kori blushed. Then spoke up.

"Oh this is my friend from school Richard" Kori said slightly embarrassed for her mother.

"Hi it's nice to meet you Mrs. Anders" Richard said with a signature lop sided grin. Luan smiled back kindly.

"Well it's very nice to meet you too" Luan said.

"We're going up to my room bye" Kori said trying to get away before things got really awkward between the 3.

"KEEP YOUR DOOR OPEN!" Luan shouted as Kori closed it ignoring her mothers request.

"Nice room" Richard said looking around. Richard saw the bear he got her lying on her bed.

"Thanks" Kori said blushing. Richard was looking around and saw a bra on the floor, Kori's bra anyways. He grinned from ear to ear. 'Shwweeeet'

Kori noticed this so she grabbed it quickly and put it in her wash basket. She blushed deeply and pretended it didn't happen. She sat down on her bed.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Kori asked hoping the answer was yes. Richard smiled, jumping on her bed.

"Why not?" Richard said grinning at Kori "What did you have in mind?" Richard asked the stunning red-head.

"Uhh you chose their over there" Kori said pointing over at the shelves. Richard slid off the bed and knelt down to the shelves and skimmed over

Discs.

"Ooh this one" Richard said waving the disc case. It was Wicked scary 2. Kori shrugged as in saying 'Why Not'

"Ok" Kori said shyly.

The two sat through the movie lying on Kori's bed Kori was extremely scared she occasionally flinched or gasped but she was one tough girl.

The ending credits finished. And the two sat quietly. "That was good" Kori said. Richard chuckled.

"Yeah" Richard said chuckling. Kori smiled. "Ok I better head need to get ready" Richard said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ok" Kori said giggling nervously. "Bye call me when your ready and I'll come and meet you there" Kori said.

"Nope im picking you up then we'll go" Richard said.

"Are you sure" Kori asked. Richard hushed her by placing a finger on her lips.

"Yes" Richard whispered. Kori blushed.

**Thanks for reading im trying to make chapters much longer so thank you for reading I would love it if you reviewed im going to be giving shout-outs so thanks and peace :)**


	8. A Bad Evening

**Hey guys hope you're ready for a new chapter that's totally depressing cause guess what that's whats happening. Special shout-out to my friend Roisin( lov u loads) and she is the most supportive person I've met. Plus I want to thank everyone for reviewing and reading even if you can't comment on this I feel good knowing that people are actually reading these so thanks and here's chapter 8. **

Richard stood inside Kori's living room with Komi, Luan and Myan in an awkward silence waiting for Kori.

"So" Komi said, Filing her nails and texting her friend Donna.

"Dick my boy would you like to see my newest project?" Myan said placing a hand on Richard's shoulder, Myan Anders and Bruce Wayne were occasional partners the two companies are friendly and are co-operative.

Just at that moment Kori walked down the stairs in her green silk knee-high dress. With matching green sandal heels with a pair of black earrings, a black bow beret in her hair and a small black bag. And she wore her hair in a side French braid, leaving her bangs to fall to the right.

"Sister dear you look wonderful" Komi said glancing up from her phone to look at her younger sister.

"Agreed" Myan said, Luan began to cry tears of joy, she was astounded b her little girls beauty.

"Kori…. You look amazing" Richard said staring at her from head to toe. Kori blushed deeply by their reactions.

"Really?" Kori said nervously, They all nodded.

Richard was wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt and a light blue tie to match, and he decided not to wear his sunglasses.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Kori said, Myan cleared his throat to stop the two from continuing the flirting. Kori blushed again at this.

"Should we get going?" Richard asked trying to save Kori's cheeks from losing all the blood flowing left in her cheeks.

"Yeah" Kori said eager to leave. The two left for the door but were stopped by Luan.

"Wait I want to take a picture" Luan shouted before they left but she was too late they ran out the door and into Richard's car. Kori was very nervous to be going out with Richard.

"You ok Kor?" Richard asked, She nodded her head softly and blushed a deep pink shade. She decided to look out the window to make this awkward ride go faster.

Richard glanced at Kori she was truly a beautiful girl so innocent and natural. Richard kept on looking as often as he could whilst driving.

Finally there ride came to an end as Richard parked the car outside a restaurant Kori was filled with fear and happiness all at once she really liked Richard and she hoped this wasn't going to be an awkward date for them.

"Here we are" Richard said opening Kori's door and helping her out of the car. Kori was blushing so much her cheeks were about to explode.

Kori giggled softly as she walked through the door with Richard. They stopped and waited for the waiter.

"Hello and welcome to the Northern Lights, Do you have any reservations. Said a young teenage girl around there ages with blue eyes blonde hair.

"Yes table for Grayson" Richard said coolly. Kori practically hid behind Richard as they walked over to the table the waitress was leading them to.

"Here are your menu's and I'll be back whenever you're ready" She said walking away from the table. Kori and Richard scanned through the menu and picked what to have. Richard placed his menu down and looked over at Kori she did the same and sat patiently. Richard decided to break the ice.

"You look really pretty Kori" Richard said holding back the urge to stare. She blushed and began to speak but was cut off by the waitress.

"So you'll have the chicken and pasta special" She said indicating to Kori, "And you'll have the Spagetthi and meatballs with a spicy tomato sauce" She said, Richard nodded his head. He glanced up to look at the room it was perfect for a first date.

"Dick is that you?" Said a girl with medium length ginger hair and dark green eyes.

"Oh god" Richard muttered, It was Barbara Gordon his very first girlfriend he knew this was going to bad just seeing Barbara look at Kori.

"Uhm Richard who's this?" Kori whispered. Babs looked at Kori angrily. Then spoke.

"Oh is first girlfriend and the best he'll have ever had" Barbara said. Those words hurt Kori 'The best he'll have ever had' Huh.

"Uhm" Kori was rather upstaged by Babs. Babs sat down next to Kori and pushed Kori Along to the chair next to hers.

"So Dick whaddaya say we ditch the loser and have some real fun huh" Babs said referring to Kori.

"No whaddaya say you leave now" Richard said by Babs words about Kori. Kori seemed relieved by this. "Im sure Xavier would be happy to see you like before" Richard said. Babs was shocked Dick was always a player and he would always dump the girl he was with before she arrived.

"Please can't we go back to the way things were before?" Babs said begging. Kori felt sorry for her.

"No just go now!" Richard said, Babs flinched by his outburst he never done that before why did she cheat on him for Xavier?

"Fine" Babs said standing up to leave then faced back "Oh Kori just don't get your hopes up he's taken every single girl he's been with her and your just another on of his toys so bye" Babs said feeling satisfactory with her statement. Kori was shocked what did she mean by every girl he's ever been with? Kori turned to Richard.

"Is that true?" Kori asked in a low tone. Richard was stunned why would he ever cheat on her she was perfect.

"Well uhm the part about the girls is but I swear I've changed ever since then and I promise I would never even consider cheating on you we haven't even gone out yet properly I swear I would never do that" Richard stated. Kori's eyes watered she stood up and walked out the door. She was so hurt that she ever tried to make herself believe that he was a good person.

Kori continued crying at the end of the street. All of a sudden Kori heard footsteps approaching her.

"What do we have here boys" A man said walking up to Kori with his gang. Kori gasped as they pinned her up against the wall.

"How bout we have some fun" The man said all of his gang agreed. Kori screamed.

Richard walked out to his car feeling like a fool. Then he heard a scream, Kori's scream he ran to the voice as fast as his legs could carry him.

Kori screamed again as the man ripped her dress at the side. Richard ran down an alleyway and saw 5 men trying to …. Rape Kori.

"Back off!" Richard shouted as he punched the leader in the face, knocking him unconscious. The gang stopped messing around with Kori and turned their attention to Richard he ducked and punched whilst knocking the out. Then he ran to Kori she had passed out from all of the commotion happening.

Richard picked Kori up Bridal style and held her in his arms. So much for a good first date

**oh well I know this was kinda short but I promise a new chapter up by Monday promise but things will be lightening up I hate having to write anything depressing but anyways thanks for reading please review I really appreciate when I read them thanks and peace. x) **


	9. The Best day Ever

**Hey guys im sorry for not outing this up on Monday so im going to try harder next chapter. I'd like to give a shout-out to Hey-wazup-stalker love reading your reviews.**

**And kikigirl4321 **

**SarahARivera**

**rae-gotichica-1**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and even you guys who read are really important to me to. Anyways here's chapter 9 hope you enjoy it. **

Kori's POV:

I woke up lying in my bed still in my dress with my hair still neat.

"What happened?" I said to myself as I sat up then I remembered everything about how those men tried to ewww I couldn't even say it but how did I get here?...

I decided to take a shower and quickly get changed for school I didn't want to be late today. Especially since I had to get the bus oh god. Rachel was on the bus and she's super mad at me for no reason.

I wore my white halter top and a black blouse and my black skirt with my white sneakers. And I wore my hair straight with a white hairband.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed a few grapes from the fruit bowl.

"Hey Kori" I heard a familiar voice say, I spun around slowly and there he stood Richard Grayson.

"Hi…." I said awkwardly he was smiling nervously I felt bad about yesterday maybe I overreacted.

"Uhm are you coming?" He asked me referring to the bus. I nodded and ran up to him and gave him a hug.

Normal POV:

Kori ran up to Richard and gave him a huge hug. Richard hugged back but was in shock he thought she hated him after last night.

"Im sorry for last night I overreacted" Kori said as she broke the hug. Richard was rather stunned normally he was the one that had to apologise.

"Its fine but I promise you that I am nothing like what I used to be I was a jerk back then and Im really sorry for Babs she's always been like this if I wasn't dating her" Richard said looking down. Kori smiled when she noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses, she giggled softly as she took his hand and led him out the door. Richard liked it when he held Kori's hand she was so gentle unlike Babs she would yank him by the hand and pull it.

"You're not wearing your glasses" Kori stated. Richard snapped out of his thoughts.

"I didn't feel like wearing them anymore" Richard said grinning. He gave a light chuckle. Kori raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" Kori asked confused. Richard chuckled once again. Kori stopped and lightly punched him on the arm.

"Tell me what's so funny?" Kori demanded irritated.

"I'll tell you later its sort of a personal thing if you get me" Richard said,

"Oh" Kori said still curious.

**SCRREEEEEECHHHH **

The bus stopped at the bus stop and Kori and Richard entered.

They walked up to the back and sat down next to Gar and Rachel.

"Kori im sorry for the other day you know it's just Gar was stressing me out so much and I shouldn't of taken my anger out on you" Rachel whispered to Kori. Kori gave a nod of approval.

"Rachel its fine really don't worry about it, I forgot all about it and apology accepted" Kori said happily. Rachel gave out a sigh. Kori giggled at her.

The bus ride was normal a few twists and turns and they were at school.

**SCCCCCRREEEEEEECHHHH **

The bus pulled to a stop as all of the passengers left the bus heading through the Jump City High gates.

Kori, Richard, Rachel and Gar all walked to their table in the lunch hall to meet Vic and Karen.

Karen and Vic were in the middle of making out when their friends came to the table, they stood in silence until Gar broke it.

"Dudes get a room!" Gar practically screamed, everyone looked in their direction. Kori giggled.

'God I love it when she laughs' Richard thought dreamily. Vic noticed this and took advantage of the situation.

"Hey Dick why don't you take a pic of Kori that way she won't feel uncomfortable when you stare" Vic said bursting out in laughter along with Gar.

The two blushed crimson and awkwardly looked down.

"Hey Gar can't say you don't do that to Rachel huh? And Vic I hope for your sake that you look at me like that or someone's gonna get a busted nose" Karen said coming to her friends aid, they all laughed at Karen she was definitely one to break the ice.

**BRRRRRINNNNNNNNG**

Everyone stood up from the table and walked to their registration class. The gang all followed their daily routine sitting up the back talking.

"Morning everyone we have a new students today please welcome Jade Nyguen, Jenn Hexington, Wally West and Roy Harper"

"JADE, JENN!" Kori shouted as she ran to her friends and wrapped them in a huge hug.

"Forgetting someone" Wally said as he picked Kori up in a hug, followed by Roy. The gang were curious how Kori knew their new classmates.

Kori walked up to back and made her friends meet them. "So… Kori how do you know them?" Rachel asked. Kori giggled.

"Oh they were at my high school in Central City" Kori said with a beaming smile. They all gave a nod.

"Wait I know you guys" Richard said indicating to Wally and Roy. "I met you at one of Bruce's charity events right ward of Oliver Queen" Richard said.

"Yeah" Roy said then Richard looked at Wally.

"And your uncle's friends with Bruce right Bart Allen" Richard said almost positive Wally nodded then turned his attention to Jenn. She however ignored him.

"Would you like to sit with us at lunch?" Kori asked eagerly. They all agreed.

The day passed everyone was following their usual routine.

English Mr Mod. 

"Alright my duckies guess what" Mr Mod says as he enters his classroom, whilst holding a large up of coffee. The class groaned, Kori sat up happily.

"Yup that's right we're writing an essay on anything you wish" Mr Mod said the class were slightly relieved… well that is everyone but Gar and Kitten.

"And on your marks get set go!" Mr Mod shouted simulating a race. Kori was writing about solar galaxies and she was writing it at the speed of light ( AN: pun intended oh and by the way some people asked if they we're going to get their powers and im not sure yet I've been reading Red Hood and the Outlaws and I love their interpretation of Starfire so I'll decide soon and let you know) she was finished an 16 page essay in 15 minutes.

"Sir, im finished my essay" Kori said proudly and modestly. Mr Mod glanced up from his book.

"Let me see" Mr. Mod said, Kori left her seat and walked to the teacher's desk. She handed him her essay gently. He skimmed trough it and a smile appeared on his face.

"This is amazing so detailed and precise Kori I've never said this to a student before but you are now my favourite student. Kori smiled from ear to ear as she was pleased by his response. He signed he paper with an A+. Kori walked for her desk.

"Goody Goody huh, I like that" Said a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. Kori was nervous.

"Uhm no offense but who are you" Kori asked curiously. He chuckled mischievously. His tone changed to a whisper.

"Anything you want me to be" He said in a serious tone. Kori blushed deeply. Then walked away to her desk and sat down next to a very jealous Richard. She noticed this and decided to be playful.

"Not jealous are we Richard" Kori said cheekily. Richard blushed slightly.

"What… of Fang (AN: ANOTHER NEW CHARACTER!) you gotta be kidding me he's a criminal, he roles in gangs and stuff like that" Richard said seriously. Kori was shocked she had just talked to a criminal, well there's always a first time for everything huh.

Richard tried to be playful now. "Not scared of him are we" Richard said mimicking her voice. Kori was scared but decided to shrug it off. But he was the one going to lose this game.

"Well guess what?" Kori said cutely. That tone of voice secretly turned him on but tried to avoid it.

"What?" He said leaning closer. She tapped his nose.

"You need to finish your essay in the next five minutes" Kori said she said laughing. He gasped and turned directly to his paper, she laughed at his reaction.

**BRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG**

The class ended and everyone walked to his desk and put their essays on Mr. Mod's desk.

"Hey Kori, coming to the library?" Rachel said as she had a free period like Kori, Gar, Jenn and Jade. Rachel had made plans with Jade and Jenn to hang out with them.

"Yeah sure, I just need to talk to Richard quickly I'll be there just go without me" Kori said to Rachel. She nodded and walked down the stairs.

Richard walked out of Mr. Mod's classroom and groaned. Kori walked up to him, his attitude changed automatically when he saw the red hair.

"Well hello Mister grumpy pants" Kori said playfully. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. She blushed deeply and giggled.

He loved this part of her she was so cute and fun, not that she wasn't always like that.

"Well you can always cheer me up" Richard said flirtatiously. She giggled.

"You better get to maths your going to be late" Kori said. He shrugged.

"Well im taking maths off, and coming with you" Richard said coolly. Kori giggled.

"You'll get in trouble" Kori said. Richard laughed.

"So…" Richard said. Kori laughed.

"Fine come on then" Kori said gently grabbing his hand and leading him to the library.

**Library**

Richard and Kori walked into the library. Kori spotted Rachel and the girls including Gar. They walked over still holding hands.

"Great another couple" Gar groaned. Kori blushed and let go. Richard chuckled at her she could be so cute at times.

Jenn and Jade were talking about going shopping with everyone. "I'd love to go to the mall again" Kori said eagerly. "What about you guys?" Kori asked. They nodded.

"Yeah as long as you don't make me buy you a new bear" Richard said laughing. Jenn and Jade were confused. Kori pouted cutely.

"I was going to buy it but you made me let you buy it" Kori said adorably. "I like that t-shirt you got it with your name on it" Kori said giggling.

They all sat in the library discussing their plans before lunch.

**LUNCH**

Karen and Vic were in the gym making out.

While everyone at the table were eating their lunch. "Hey so who wants to go see a movie?" Gar shouted, Kori agreed eagerly.

"Oooh I want to see that new romance movie" Jade said arms locked with Roy. "Don't you agree Roy?" Jade asked. He nodded nervously.

"I want to see that new Wicked Scary movie it's made everyone who's seen it scared to death" Jenn said happily. Wally was shocked normally his girlfriend wasn't one to pick a good movie.

"Why not" Richard said coolly, Kori grabbed his hand under the table. He looked down and chuckled happily, 'she's too cute' Richard thought.

"I need to get my P.E. kit from my locker" Kori said, standing up.

"I'll come too" Richard said following Kori to her locker. She opened her locker, took her clothes and put them I her messenger bag.

Richard and Kori were in the hallways alone. He looked at her she looked so beautiful. Out of now where he kissed her fully on the lips while gently pushing her up against the lockers. Kori and Richard were in heaven.

**There we go a proper first kiss I love writing this chapter and im sorry for breaking my promise plus I've gave you all a lot of new characters so I'll try and get another chapter up by Saturday so fingers crossed. And please review I'd love to hear some of your suggestions and I'll be giving more shout-outs next chapter. So bye and Peace x) **


	10. Decisions

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing and reading my chapters and I'm gonna give my shout-outs now hehe so special thanks to. **

**Hey-wazup-stalker**

**And Kimbo. **

Someone great said that a first kiss is like the first step of acceptance guess who made that up meeee :D Enjoy.

'_He looked at her she looked so beautiful. Out of nowhere he kissed her fully on the lips while gently pushing her up against the lockers' _

"Mmmmh" Richard moaned while holding Kori tightly around the waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Eventually Kori pulled out of the kiss to take a breath. "Wow" Kori gasped while grinning. Richard gave a lopsided grin then pulled her back in for a second kiss. But Kori moved her neck and Richard kissed the locker.

"Eggghhhh" Richard said wiping his face with his sleeve. Kori giggled. "You wanna laugh I'll make you laugh" Richard said laughing.

"Huh…" Kori was cut off by Richard tickling her. "Richard haha stop! Stop it stop it!" Kori said laughing uncontrollably. Richard ignored her and continued tickling her.

"Not until you say sorry for making me kiss the locker" Richard said laughing. Kori gave in.

"OK OK im sorry!" Kori shouted giggling. Richard stopped tickling her. He kissed her on the cheek, she blushed.

"Soo are we like going out or…" Kori asked cutely looking down. Richard chuckled she was so innocent. He lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. Kori moaned in delight. They separated.

"Does that answer your question" Richard said smirking cheekily. She nodded adorably then kissed his nose then walked away; he followed her like a lost puppy.

Maths- with Kori, Jade, Roy, Gar, Vic and Karen 

"Why does this teacher just sleep" Roy asked. Gar and Vic chuckled nobody really knew why. Kori was next to Jade and Karen discussing a sleepover.

"Well at least Rachel isn't here last time she was here she woke him and scared him so much she had to be moved classes" Gar said trying to control his laughter fits.

"For a girl who hardly talks, she sure shouts loud to make up for it" Vic said smirking, which earned his a slap on the back of the head from Karen.

"Shut up Vic" Karen said threateningly Vic flinched and hunched down.

"So uh who's house can we have it at cause it can't be mines my moms still un-packing just like Jenn's too" Jade said.

"Uh sorry guys but my house is being taken over by Komi and her friends and they don't seem like the ones to share" Kori said itching her head nervously.

"It's cool we can have it at mines my Mom and Dad are staying at my Aunt's on Friday so we can have it then" Karen said smiling.

"So who's gonna tell Rachel?" Karen asked, "It can't be me cause it's at my house so…" Karen said quickly.

"Kori you do it" Jade said, Kori frowned.

"No you do it" Kori shot back quickly, then a grin appeared on the red-heads face "Jenn can ask her" Kori said deviously Jade and Karen nodded.

Maths-with Richard, Wally, Rachel and Jenn 

*Buzz* Jenn's phone buzzed alerting her of a text message 'Hey Jenn uhm so were going to have a sleepover at Karen's on Friday can you ask Rachel thanks' the message was from Jade. Jenn gulped oh no why did she have to do it? Oh well…

"Hey Rachel, Rachy, Rachatoro…" Jenn started. Rachel cut her off.

"Ok what do you want?" She asked, Jenn giggled nervously.

"Well me and the girls are having a sleepover and we want you to come with us.." Jenn said. Rachel frowned as soon as she heard the word 'sleepover'

"No" she stated. Jenn gave her the puppy dog eyes, after 5 minutes of Jenn's constant staring Rachel gave in.

"So we were just standing at her locker and I kissed her" Richard said, Wally's hand shot up immediately.

"HI-FIVE!" Wally screeched. Everyone gave them strange looks. Richard hid his head in embarrassment from Wally. Sure they had only re-met this morning but he remembered why he seemed so familiar. Wally smiled sheepishly.

"Hi-Five" Wally whispered, Richard gave in and gave him his hi-five.

**BRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG**

Everyone headed for gym for their gymnastics lesson.

Kori had managed to finish her gymnastics course when she was on her 15th birthday so now she was a professional gymnast.

Kori wore a purple and green fire patterned leotard and put her hair into a bun with her bangs at each side of her forehead.

"Wow Kori" Karen said. "I think I might try and bring leotards back into fashion" Karen said grinning ear to ear about future shopping plans.

Kori giggled at her fashion obsessed friend.

All of the girls walked into the large hall that was fully set with gymnastics equipment, from mats to bounce boards. ( AN: I really don't know anything about gymnastics so bare with me) Kori eeped with excitement, just as the boys came in.

Richard stole one look at Kori then looked away then back in a flash with wide eyes. She looked beautiful to say the least.

Mr Reddings walked in with Xavier.

"Sorry class looks like we have a new classmate thanks to his bad behaviour with his old teacher, so Xavier go sit down while I take attendance" Mr Reddings said in an annoyed tone.

He took attendance, the began to talk, "So as many of you may have guessed we're starting gymnastics for our course work these few months" Mr Reddings said, he turned his head to Kori. " Kori dear can you please demonstrate sequence alpha?" Mr Reddings asked Kori, she nodded eagerly.

Kori stood up and walked over to the mat and raised her arms above her head. She ran into a cartwheel and leaned down, rolled backwards and pushed herself off her hands and flipped sideward's and landed in a roll and posed with her arms above her head. Everyone was so silent you could hear a pin drop. "Thank you Kori, well I doubt I'll be able to teach you that but we can do some basic work" Mr Reddings, Xavier scoffed, "Xavier anything you'd like to add?" Mr Reddings asked. Xavier's grin spread like butter from ear to ear (AN: Im proud of that butter bit aha)

"Hmmm well first love the outfit, tell me when you take it…" Xavier was cut off by Kori's hand slapping him across the face, the whole class 'oohed' and gasped.

"Kori please there is no need for violence" Mr Reddings said not giving any concern to his son. Kori huffed then walked over to her friends.

They sat quietly until Gar broke the silence "SWEEEET!" He shouted everyone stared but laughed at the green haired boy.

Xavier walked up to Kori "So can I get your number or…?" Xavier started, Kori raised and eyebrow.

"Please just take a hint I DON'T LIKE YOU!" She said He smirked at her.

"Two things, please as if thats ever stopped me and your breaths really minty I like mint" Xavier said leaning in for a kiss only to have Kori's knee connect to his groin (AN: OH SNAP!) She laughed then walked away to a piece of equipment. Richard felt so happy for one Kori wasn't the cheating type and two she hated Xavier's guts right now he was on cloud 8 (AN: Cloud 9 seemed to high :D)

The class spent their lessons learning the basics and messing around on the equipment.

"Ok so next week we'll be continuing our introductory session for one period then trying something a little big harder" Mr Reddings said, "Hit the showers" He said, "Oh wait Kori would you be able to stay behind I need a favour" He said Kori nodded and approached him.

"So what's the favour?" Kori asked.

"Well next week we have our new students in their first year so I was wondering if you'd be able to teach them for there first few lessons, you know do something fun im not very good at that stuff" Mr Reddings said Kori's face lit up like a firework.

"I would love to do that!" Kori said happily.

"Thanks Kori now hit the showers before your late" Mr Reddings said thankfully, Kori walked into the changing rooms and got ready.

Richard's POV:

I walked out of the changing rooms and sat on a bench waiting for Kori then Xavier walked out. "Hey Dick see when your in bed with Kori tell me how she is you know the innocent ones are always the wild ones" He said proudly without thinking I clenched my hands into fists and punched him with all my might. He fell onto the floor with a gushing nose then he retreated quickly.

"Uh what happened?" Said the melodious voice of Kori I spun round and looked at her.

"Nothing" I said rubbing the back of my head nervously. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Fine Xavier was saying stuff about you and I punched him, no biggy" I said casually. She walked up to me, I flinched but she kissed me on the cheek. "Wow that was better than a slap" I said she giggled god how I love her giggle. We walked to my bike we agreed on a study date (for me emphasis on the date part) at Wayne Manor.

Kori and I parked in the garage. She was still astounded by the size of Wayne Manor. We walked through the large door.

There stood Alfred the trusty butler.

"Hello Master Dick oh and who is this lovely young lady" Alfred asked smiling. Kori smiled back.

"Im Kori nice to meet you Mr Alfred" She said. I smiled.

"It's just Alfred" He said smiling Kori giggled at him.

"Well were going to be studying in my room Al" I said taking Kori's hand leading her up the large set of stairs. Alfred chuckled and walked away.

Normal POV:

Kori sat on Richard's bed reading her textbook, Richard just stared at her. "Hey Richard your textbook's feeling lonely" Kori shouted to him. He chuckled.

"Well yours feels uncomfortable with you staring at it" He shot back. Kori giggled at him.

Richard moved onto the bed and sat across from Kori and grinned, Kori glanced at him. "Yes?" She asked. He looked away whistling. Kori rolled her eyes and ignored him. Richard moved closer and closer to her she tried to pretend he wasn't doing anything until he was behind her and began massaging her shoulders, she was losing her concentration then he started kissing her neck. It was really hard trying to ignore him.

After a while he stopped then wrapped his arms around her. "Richard stop…" She said, he ignored and continued hugging her. He kissed her cheek then Kori lost it she spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Richard didn't argue as he responded to the kiss quickly, he was now on cloud 100 (cloud 9 seemed to low :D) they broke the kiss to breathe.

"I am never going to get tired of your kisses" Richard said, Kori giggled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Well neither am I" She said smiling. He chuckled at her she could be so cute at times. "Oh no I haven't finished those instructions Mr Reddings gave me for teaching that class tomorrow" Kori said frantically. Richard raised an eyebrow.

"What class?" He asked her, Kori smiled sheepishly.

"Oh im taking a class for Mr Reddings this week" Kori said.

"Oh can I help?" Richard asked pouting. Kori giggled. "Pretty pretty please with a kiss on top" Richard said winking.

"I don't think it's aloud but I'll ask him tomorrow morning besides im not the best with working on my own" Kori said nervously.

Richard drove Kori home after they finished studying.

"Night Richard" Kori said yawning then pecked him quickly on the lips. He chuckled and grabbed her arm gently and kissed her passionately.

He broke the kiss "Night Kori" Richard said mounting his bike. He drove away leaving Kori with her imagination of him, she went inside and went to bed for the new day awaiting her.

**So how was that for the first time I felt butterflies writing that scene between Kori and Richard.**

**And I hope you all enjoyed it I'll try to get a new chapter up by Wednesday, Thursday at the latest.**

**Please review and you'll be getting your shout-out next chapter thanks and peace. **


	11. Let's Get Pizza!

**Hey guys thanks for being patient I hope that you like this chapter :) And sorry for not getting it up in time. **

Love is like a flower it blossoms and dies when not treated right. (Im so proud of these quotes I have like five more tee hee)

Kori groaned lifting herself from her bed, she yawned extending her arms into the air.

She walked downstairs to the kitchen, there sat Luan clutching her stomach gently. "You ok Mom?" Kori asked.

"Im fine darling im only 3 months pregnant when im 6 months you can start worrying" Luan said half joking.

Kori smiled, "Do you want a coffee?" Kori asked, Luan nodded her head switching the TV on. Kori walked over to the kettle and turned it on the water bubbled and boiled. Kori poured her mom's coffee and gave it to her. "Here you go" Kori said gently handing her the mug.

"Thank you dear" Luan said sipping her hot liquid.

Kori ran back up the stairs and dressed in her red dress with black leggings and red sneakers with black laces. And she wore her hair straight with a black hair band to complete the look. She grabbed her messenger white bag and walked out the door, there stood Komi making out with her boyfriend Jimmy. He was a tall dark haired boy with muddy brown eyes and a muscular figure.

"Eww" Kori said taking a glance at the two kissing. Komi gave her a dirty look, Jimmy laughed at them.

"Nice to see you to Kori" Jimmy said chuckling; she waved walking away to the door.

Kori walked to the bus stop chewing her apple.

**SCCCCRRRRRREEEEEECCCCCCHHHH**

The bus pulled over, Kori climbed the stairs and walked to the back of the bus. There Gar, Richard and Rachel sat conversing.

Kori's face brightened up as she saw her friends, she sat next to Richard. "Hey Kor" Richard said pulling Kori onto his lap, she giggled and kissed his cheek. Gar and Rachel sat in disbelief at their friends. "Uhm?" Rachel said confused, Gar nodded just as confused.

"Haha" Kori said laughing, Richard wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately she did the same wrapping her arms around his neck. Gar and Rachel turned away.

**SCRRRRRRRREEEEEEECCCCCHHHHH**

The bus parked inside the school everyone exited the bus and headed for the gates.

They were slightly late today so they had to walk straight to registration, Kori and Richard were first to enter the classroom.

"Oh I see we were late" Mr Harrison said, Kori and Richard rushed to the back just as Rachel and Gar ran in as well Kori and the others took their seats.

Kori sat down and shook her head thinking she was forgetting something then it hit her, she and Richard were helping out in P.E.

"Oh god Dick come on" Kori said grabbing Richard's hand and pulling him out the door. He followed at the same speed as her.

Kori and Richard walked through the doors in the gymnasium walking into the middle of Mr Reddings having a conversation with the first years.

"Ah Kori there you are, oh Grayson what are you doing here?" Mr Reddings asked Kori spoke up.

"Im sorry Mr Reddings Richard was going to help me, is that ok?" Kori asked Mr Reddings gave a nod of approval and with that done he left the gymnasium.

Kori and Richard turned to the class. "Hi im Kori and this is…" Kori was cut off by a young boy with short black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Richard" The boy said chuckling, everyone faced the boy. Richard's eyes widened.

"Jason?" Richard asked, the boy stood up and walked to him, he gave him a gangster hug (AN: The one that you grab hands and hit shoulders)

"Nice to see you remember" He said smartly. Kori giggled he reminded her of Richard.

"Ok then please sit down I'll start the lesson" Kori said sweetly. Richard nodded backing her up. Jason sat down with the rest of the class.

"Ok so what should we start in this lesson?" Kori asked, there were multiple of answers so Kori decided to take someone's idea by picking their hand.

Kori pointed to a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes (AN: Wonder Girl!) "Wrestling" She stated with a huge smile, everyone looked at her in with a weird look then shrugged well exception of the girls they still stared.

Kori decided it would be easier to give them name badges.

"Ok so wrestling, we'll choose a partner and get started" Kori said. Everyone separated choosing their partners. "I'll demonstrate a quick takedown and show you some easy ways to defend as well" Kori said grabbing Richard's arm and pulling him to a mat. He was hesitant standing in front of her.

"Ok so this is a simple takedown" Kori said gently grabbing Richard's arm and twisting it and throwing him over her shoulder. He was stunned she was very good at this, Richard shook his head and sat up gently and Kori knelt down on her knees and kissed his cheek, everyone made sick noises.

Kori helped him up "Ok so first choose who will flip there partner and who is going to throw their partner over their shoulder" Kori said.

Everyone followed her instruction, many flew over and hit the mat then they switched over and attempted it themselves.

"Kori can you help me" Jason said, she walked over to him gracefully.

"Ok Jason anything I can help you with" She asked he put an arm on her waist, Richard saw this he was fuming anger he walked over and slipped his hand off her and demonstrated on him. He groaned in pain then sat up with a cocky smile on his face. Kori blushed and walked away to another group.

**BRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG **

Kori and Richard got changed and headed for their next classes. "Hey Kori" Jenn and Karen said in unison Kori giggled and hugged them with her arms.

"What no hug for me?" Richard said playfully. Kori hit him gently on the arm. They separated entering their classrooms.

**With- Kori, Jenn and Karen**

"I can't wait for our sleepover on Friday" Jenn said excitedly. Kori giggled at her.

"Yeah so if you guys just bring your things on Friday morning and we'll just go to mine's after school" Karen stated, Kori and Jenn nodded.

"Hmmmph Hmmmm" Mrs Jackson cleared her throat they silenced and paid attention to her. "For today we will be painting something that makes us happy or feel good" Mrs Jackson said the class were very pleased with their assignment.

"What are you going to paint" Kori asked Jenn and Karen.

"Shoes." Karen stated happily but serious as a girl obsessed with shopping would be.

"Uhmm a cat" Jenn said, Karen burst out laughing causing some stares around the classroom. "What's so bad about painting a cat" Jenn asked annoyed.

Karen controlled her laughter, "Duh only really old women have cats let alone draw them" Karen said giggling. Kori smiled sheepishly. Karen picked up on this while Jenn was still frowning.

"So Kori what are you painting?" Karen asked smiling sinisterly. Kori swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to think of a way out.

"A football shirt" she said hopefully. Karen continued her evil act.

"Who's football shirt?" Karen asked smiling. Kori rubbed the back of her head with her hand.

"Richard" she said in defeat, Karen did a small victory cheer. Kori ignored her and continued painting, Jenn just laughed at them.

**With- Richard, Jade, Roy, Vic and Gar **

"Aww this sucks, why do we have to clean her supplies?" Gar said to the others, they all shrugged.

"Do I look like a maid?" Jade asked Roy smirked.

"Well you'd sure look nice in the outfit" Roy said cheekily, earning him a hard slap across the face.

"Im kinda scared of her" Richard said jokingly she glared him an ice cold stare.

"Me too" Vic said in a low tone trying not to attract her attention.

Richard and Vic were told to take the brushes to Mrs Jackson's classroom. They walked through the door, a certain red-head caught Richard's attention, especially her art work it was his football shirt number 12 above it was 'GRAYSON' in bold white letters.

Kori glanced up and saw Richard looking at it she dropped her pallet and it hit the floor. "Richard I… uh …." Kori's speech failed her.

Richard smiled then kissed her cheek and picked up her pallet. "I like it" Richard said smiling; Kori blushed madly as he whispered into her ear with his warm minty breath. "See you at the auditorium at lunch" He said in a cool tone.

Vic, Karen and Jenn just stared in shock waiting for an explanation. Richard chuckled walking out dragging Vic along with him leaving Kori with two gossips wanting info.

"OK HOLD UP!" Karen said loudly making everyone glance at them. "What just happened?" Karen said oblivious to their actions. Kori blushed and turned away to her painting.

**BRRRRRIIIIINNNNNG **

Kori and the others sat at their table in the lunch hall. "So how's you Kori?" Vic said smirking Kori turned her head and blushed knowing what he was talking about but she played it cool.

"Good...h…how about you?" Kori stuttered

"Good, so anyone know where Richard is?" Vic said placing the side of his hand to his head glancing from side to side like a sailor. Karen, Jenn, Gar and Rachel laughed at him whilst Kori hid her head.

"Wait what's going on" Jade chimed in. Jenn leaned over and whispered in her ear, all of a sudden Jade burst out in laughter fits. Kori blushed a deep shade of pink.

Jade passed it on to Roy and Wally, they shrugged then went back to their phones, Wally texted Kori.

'Hey there just having their fun don't let it bother you, p.s. Wheres Richard? ;)' Kori read it and gave him a cold icy glare.

**Lunch **

Kori walked to the auditorium to find Richard, she walked in and walked to the bleachers she placed her bag down and took out a piece of chewing gum, she threw it in casually and took out her book for English. So far Richard was a no show.

Kori sighed and pulled out her phone. 'Where are you?' Kori texted Richard, 'Look behind you' Richard sent back.

She turned around to have her lips connect with Richard's she eagerly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in closer.

"Mmmh" Richard moaned while wrapping his arms around her waist. Richard licked her lips asking for entrance she opened her mouth and played with his tongue suddenly they were in a war for dominance but neither cared who won. Kori pulled out "Wow" She said in-between breaths. Richard walked behind her and lifted her onto his back, she giggled as he began to walk down the steps, on the last one he tripped and fell on the floor.

"Oww" Kori said as she sat up giggling, Richard shook his head and chuckled too. Kori kissed his cheek and stood up grabbing Richard's hand and pulling him onto his feet. They walked to the lunch hall to meet their friends.

"Took y'all long enough" Vic said as Kori and Richard sat down in their seats. "We've decided that were going out to pizza later then to the movies to see that new horror movie 'The List' remember it's about that killer who kills off all of the popular kids at that high school party" Vic said in a scary tone. Kori giggled and Richard nodded in agreement.

**BRRRRRIIIINNNNNNGGG**

They gang ran out of school and walked to their rides, Kori went with Richard on his bike, Vic took Karen, Rachel and Gar in his car, while Roy took Jade, Jenn, Wally and Alain with him (I've decided that Alain is going to join them from now on)

They all arrived outside the Pizza Parlour, they all went inside and ordered their flavours.

"Ok can we have a large veggie pizza, a large meat-eaters pizza, a large Hawaii pizza and a large pepperoni pizza" Kori said ordering for all her friends.

"Is that all I can get you?" The boy behind the counter said flirtatiously she giggled. Richard's face turned from a smile to a large frown.

"How much will that be?" Kori asked twirling her hair. He smirked at her.

"Well it was $68.00 but for a pretty little girl like you half price sounds about right" He said placing a card in her hand.

Kori handed over the money and went to sit down at a spare table on the roof. "Wow Kori you should try that with the guys at the mall" Karen said sitting down at the table trying to lighten the mood. They all laughed.

"As much as I didn't like that it got us money off" Rachel said, Kori giggled.

"Huh?" Kori said confused.

"Your so naïve Kori" Richard said kissing her forehead. She blushed.

"I am not!" Kori said defensively "Am I?" Kori asked the others they nodded looking in a different direction.

"That's one of your thousand of charms" Richard said quickly before she took it to the heart. Kori smiled and eased onto his shoulder.

A girl walked out holding their pizzas; she walked over to their table and placed them down. "Thanks" Alain said in a dreamy tone. She smiled at him.

The girl was a slim girl with pale skin and long black hair with red highlights. (AN: ARGENT!) Her name tag read 'Toni'

Alain stood up and walked over to the girl. "Hey" He said shyly. She giggled at him.

"Hey" She said, her voice was Australian. Alain was struggling for words. She giggled again then she took out a piece of paper and wrote down on it she handed it to him then walked through the kitchen doors. Alain looked at the card it had a number on it! Wait it was hers. Alain said to himself.

Alain walked back to the table still admiring the piece of paper. The others noticed this quickly and it didn't take long for Jenn and Jade get their hands on it. Alain blushed then looked down as they read the card aloud. "Call me" They finished "Aww" all the girls said In unison.

"This place is giving numbers out like its there main item" Gar said chuckling, everyone laughed at their green-haired friend.

The teens finished their pizzas, Gar and Vic argued the whole time about what's better Meat or Tofu so they headed for the movie theatre.

Kori got a piggy back from Richard as did Wally and Jenn. The others just thought they were stupid.

Everyone enjoyed the movie; afterwards everyone went home for the next day of school.

**Finally I managed to finish this chapter and im really sorry for not updating its just I've been pretty bus lately anyways hope you enjoyed please review they are extremely appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans! But I wish I did anyways peace hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by the next week fingers crossed bye!**


	12. DRAMA!

**Hey guys I've been off sick :( but on a plus side im updating now im trying really hard finding ideas I've got a lot but I need to fit them into the story somehow plus Im going to be starting some RaeXBB moments but special thanks to Sofia Michelle plus read her crossover for Young Justice and Teen Titans called 'War between Love and justice' plus for the umpteenth time special thanks to Hey-wazup-stalker plus read her story 'In My Eyes' So anyways here's chapter 12 :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THE TEEN TITANS or any DC COMICS related things.**

_We all fear rejection, want affection, crave affection and dream of perfection. _

**Friday Anders home 7:12 Kori's POV:**

I sat up in my bed, blinded by the sun shining on my face.

I climbed myself out of bed and took my regular ten minute shower. I decided to wear my green sundress with a denim waistcoat with my black flats and wore my hair straight using a green butterfly clip holding my hair at the side of my head.

I ran down stairs to have breakfast with my family, "Good morning Darling" Luan said as Kori sat down at the table.

"Good morning mom" Kori said cheerfully "Morning Dad" Kori said.

"Morning Koriana" Myan said Kori frowned cutely. "Kori" She corrected. "How silly of me" Myan said sarcastically.

Kori giggled then ate her strawberry yoghurt.

**Ding Dong **

Kori walked to the door and opened to see Richard. "Hey Richard" Kori said melodiously, he smirked then grabbed her for a hug, Myan walked over and his eyes almost popped out of his head. "Dick my boy" He said quickly interrupting their moment. "Kori please I need to talk to you in the kitchen" Myan said, Kori walked hesitantly to the kitchen.

Richard stood there awkwardly. "Richard please come sit down" Luan said kindly Richard walked over and sat down.

"How are you today?" Luan asked Richard smiled, "Im fine Mrs Anders how are you?" Richard said.

"Please Richard call me Luan and im good" Luan said as Komi ran down the stairs and straight out the door.

Myan stood in the kitchen with Kori "So you and Dick sure are close" Myan said suspiciously Kori blushed.

"Yeah we're best friends" Kori said nervously "That's all?" Myan said, "Yeah" Kori said.

Myan walked away chuckling at his daughter and her failed attempt of covering up her feeling for her boyfriend.

"Come on Richard" Kori said demandingly, he followed and walked out the door. "Nice seeing you Luan you too Mr Anders" Richard said walking towards his car.

**Rachel's Home 7:30 Rachel's POV:**

Oh what a joy first thing in the morning nothing like getting on a bus with a bunch of morons well at least Gar's there, I've never told anyone before but I like him he can be annoying but he can just make me feel something for him but no matter how hard I try… insulting him doesn't change the way I feel but he would never like me I mean im just that creepy Goth girl that everyone's scared of.

**SCREEECHHH**

The bus pulled to a stop and I climbed up the stairs. I walked to the back, hearing murmurs and whispers as I walked past all of the people on the bus I ignore them as always and sat down next to Gar.

"Hey Rae" Gar said as I sat down, "One im not Rae im Rachel and two don't ever call me that again and Hi" I said.

"Hey have you read this new book?" Gar said holding up a book with bold red letters written like blood 'The night vampires struck' I nodded it was actually pretty good I enjoyed the author's use of dark poetry. "It's good right?" Gar said eagerly, for once I agreed with him on something.

"Yeah I would add that to one of my favourites" I said well I have millions of favourites most being dark but I have liked some love stories.

Gar was reading it enthusiastically smiling every time he turned a page, under my dark hood I stared at him; he looked kind of cute like that.

**Jump City High 8:00 Normal POV:**

Richard's bike pulled into the parking lot. And he climbed off before Kori could he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off the bike. She giggled in excitement; he loved Kori for being like this she was so innocent and naïve.

Vic's car pulled over and he and Karen walked out, Karen locking arms with his.

"Hey guys" Kori said crushing them with her signature bone-crushing hugs.

"Hey Lil Lady" Vic said happily "Hey Kori ready for girl's night?" Karen asked Richard arched an eyebrow.

"Girl's night?" Richard asked, Kori giggled. "Yeah we're going to Karen's for a sleepover even Rachel's coming" Kori said ecstatically.

"Wow I don't think she'll last with all you girls" Vic said laughing, "I know can you just picture her face" Richard said laughing hysterically.

"Who's face?" Rachel said standing behind the two with her arms folded and I large scowl on her face.

"No one" They both said in unison. Kori and Karen laughed at them. Rachel grabbed their heads and hit them together. They both muttered 'ow's.

Gar laughed "Normally that's my head Haha" Gar said laughing everyone laughed too, even Rachel had a smile on her face.

**BRIIINNNGGG **

**Registration 8:15 Normal POV: **

"My head hurts" Vic said rubbing it, Richard nodded and rubbed his head too. Kori giggled "Well now you know better than to mock Rachel" Kori said and Richard put on the puppy dog eyes. "Stop it" Kori warned him, he had been using this against her and it worked every time.

He continued so Kori closed her eyes, then Richard began kissing the back of her neck, "Richard stop" She said almost moaned.

He stopped then wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him.

"Morning ok according to Principal Slade I have to take roll call in the mornings now so Victor Stone…"

"Here" "Karen Beecher" "Here" "Kitten Moth" "Like Here yoohoo" "Fang Paterson" "Whatever" "Sindy Wood" "Heare" "Mandi Wood" "Totally" "Xavier Reddings" "Here" "Richard Grayson" "Here" "Roy Harper" "Here" "Jennifer Hexington" "Its Jenn and Here" "Wally West" "Here" "Jade Nyguen" "Here" "Rachel Roth" "Here" "Garfield Logan" "Its Gar come on!" "Alain Aqua" "Here" "Kori Anders" "Here" "Ok then bye" The teacher said standing up and walking out of the room.

"Oooo…k" Vic said.

**Music 1st Period 8:30 Normal POV: **

"Ok class time for some easy trivia" Miss Melody said "Can someone tell me the difference between Pizzicato and Tremalando?" Miss Melody asked.

Immediately Kori's hand shot up from their desk.

"Yes Dear?" Miss Melody said "Well Pizzicato is when your plucking strings on a violin and Tremalando is when you play your violin fast with the bow so it sounds sort of scary in a way" Kori said.

"Excellent…" She paused looking at the floor, "OK WHO'S CHEWING GUM IS THIS!" She shouted everyone froze.

"LET ME ASK AGAIN OR EVERYONES GOT DETENTION" Miss Melody screamed. Xavier chuckled and put his hand up. Kori gasped as Miss Melody took her hand across his face and started to attack him. "STOP!" Kori shouted scared.

"OH I'LL STOP WHEN EVERYONE STOPS DISRESPECTING ME!" She said walking towards Kori, She went to hit her then Richard pushed her away. "OH I SEE HOW IT IS YOU WANNA FIGHT!" Miss Melody screamed she hit Richard in the jaw and one of his teeth fell out.

Kori stood up and punched her in the face so hard that she hit the floor knocked out unconscious. Kori gasped at what she had just done.

"Are you ok?" Richard said Kori nodded and then Kori saw his mouth bleeding. "Oh God we need to get you to the nurses office" Kori said panicking.

Everyone sat there in shock as Kori rushed Richard out the classroom towards the nurse's office.(AN: This scene reminded me of family guys Gary the no trash cougar bit :D)

Principal Slade walked down the hallways making sure everything was in order.

Then he saw Kori and Richard. "What happened?" He demanded.

Kori explained everything to Principal Slade about how Miss Melody had a breakdown.

**Lunch 12:30 Normal POV:**

"So then she walked over to me and punched me in the face and my tooth fell out, then Kori totally knocked her the fuck out!" Richard said excitedly as they stood in line for lunch.

"Really wow Kori never figured you to be the violent type" Rachel said "Im not she just made me angry" Kori said.

Everyone collected their food and walked to there table to meet with Jade, Jenn, Wally, Roy and Alain.

"Hey guys did you hear about Miss Melody being arrested" Wally said pumped Kori sat down nervously. "Yeah she was like hitting people in her class this morning" Roy said. "You're looking at one of them" Richard said showing them his teeth.

"Oh emm gee RICHI POO!" Kitten said "ARE YOU OK!" Kitten said screeching. Kitten walked over to Richard and pushed Kori off her seat.

"Yeah im fine!" Richard said annoyed for her shoving Kori off, then Kitten kissed Richard on the lips but Richard pushed her off.

Kori stood up and ran away out the lunch hall with Karen and the girls walking after her. "So wanna go out?" Kitten asked. Richard was seeing red.

"NO IM DATING KORI…" Richard said drawing a crowd. "SO STOP ASKING ME OUT IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN SO STOP BEING SUCH A SLUT!" Richard shouted walking away trying to find Kori and set the record straight leaving Kitten with a huge embarrassment.

"The next time I see that little bitch im a burst that fake nose of hers" Karen said angrily. Kori had stopped crying but was confused if Richard liked her, she was so confused.

Richard walked through the auditorium doors there on the bleachers sat all of the girls with Kori in the middle.

"I don't care what it takes she will pay!" Rachel said Kori felt pathetic crying over something that wasn't a big deal.

Kori stood up "Come on lets go back I feel stupid" Kori said the girls followed, Richard walked over to her, "I am so sorry" Richard said gripping her in a hug she hugged back, "No don't be I was overreacting can we just forget about this?" Kori asked "Yeah but come with me" Richard said taking her hand and walking underneath the bleachers leaving the girls giggling like schoolgirls.

"I promise you that I don't like Kitten for one she's a slut and two I hate her guts" Richard said this made Kori feel good.

"Haha your too cute" Kori said pinching his cheek, Richard laughed then realised how close they were, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips passionately, He place on arm around her waist and one on her hair as he played with it, Kori wrapped both her arms around his neck and played with the back of his hair. Richard deepened the kiss by placing his tongue in her mouth as did Kori as well.

They pulled out catching their breath. "This is always enjoyable" Kori said, Richard nodded in agreement.

**BRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG**

**Assembly Auditorium 1:00 Normal POV:**

All of the 4th year students were gathered inside the auditorium for their monthly assembly.

Principal Slade walked to the centre of the room, "Welcome students today we will be discussing your trip to the ski lodge" Slade said

"Skiing?" Kori said happily everyone shared the enthusiasm as Kori did.

"The trip costs $670 to pay for your rooms, coach and skiing lessons" Slade said "I will be giving you a form for your parents to sign and then once you give us the form back your space is reserved for the trip" Slade said giving out forms.

**BRIIINNNNGGGGG **

**Karen's house 3:00 Normal POV:**

Kori, Jade, Jenn, Rachel and Karen sat in Karen's room filling out magazines.

"Okay so would you Marry, Kiss or Kill Taylor Lautner, Josh Hutcherson and Andrew Garfield?" Kori asked the girls they all picked the majority Marry Josh Hutcherson, Kiss Andrew Garfield and Kill Taylor Lautner.

They spent a few hours doing their make-up with the exception of Rachel, Kori decided to give her a manicure and pedicure and Rachel didn't mind that mainly because Kori used dark colours.

The girls ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Evening girls" Mr Beecher said drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Hi" They all said in unison. They made hot chocolate cupcakes and all kinds of ice cream to go along with it. (AN: I love this ice cream I get when I go out with my family best ice cream ever!)

The girls all watched some romance movies and a few horrors then fell asleep.

**There we go I am so proud I managed to finish this normally it takes me forever to update but I managed to do it this time anyways I hope you guys liked it and if you have any ideas for the story then please don't be a stranger review thanks so much plus tell me what you think of 'Young Justice: Invasion' because after this story that's my main target either that or a sequel? Mwahahaha anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter hopefully chapter 13 will be up soon plus I have a few tricks up my sleeve for the skiing trip Au Revoir see you next time folks :D **


	13. Let's go to the carnival!

**Hey guys guess who oh yeah me sorry for not updating lately but here we go! **

'**On my planet we learn any language instantaneously through lip contact' **

**Saturday Morning 8:00 Normal POV:**

Kori yawned as she sat up from the couch, glancing around the room she saw the girls sleeping.

Kori stood up silently walking to the kitchen. "Morning Koriana" Mrs Beecher said as Kori walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Mrs Beecher" Kori said sweetly "Please dear call me Helen" She said sincerely.

"Is it ok if I make breakfast for the girls?" Kori asked "Of course dear" Helen said walking out of the room.

Karen sat up yawning tired after last night "Hey guys wake up!" Karen shouted waking the girls. They all sat up groaning "What" Jenn mumbled.

Karen sighed and walked to the kitchen, Karen stopped dead in her tracks looking at what Kori had made for breakfast, there lay Waffles, Pancakes, French toast, and cereals.

"Oh my god" Karen said attracting the attention of the girls. "What?" Jade said walking over to Karen followed by Jenn and Rachel. "Woah Kori did you make this?" Rachel said impressed.

"Yeah dig in" Kori said happily taking a piece of French toast. The girls sat at the counter on their high stools and enjoyed their meals.

*Phone Ringtone* Karen lifted her phone and pressed a button, "Hey Sparky" Karen said, "Hey Honey-Bee so me Dick, Gar, Wally and Roy were wondering if you guys were coming to the theme park with us today?" Vic asked "Two secs… hey guys do you want to go the theme park with the guys?" They all nodded "Well it's a yes for us" Karen said, "Cool Honey-Bee see you guys at Dick's later at say 3?" Vic asked "Kk bye Sparky" Karen said hanging up.

**Saturday Morning 9:00 Normal POV:**

"Ok so they're coming" Vic said hanging up his phone,

"Cool I can't wait to see Rachel's face on the Traumatiser!" Gar said happily. Richard and Vic smirked knowing of Gar's crush for Rachel.

"Ok guys so me and Vic will order our tickets online" Richard said leaving with Vic. Leaving Gar, Wally and Roy alone.

"So hows you guys?" Gar said awkwardly, they shrugged. "Ok I guess" Roy said with a whistle.

"Hey wanna play Zombie Universes 3?" Gar said running over to the game console. Wally followed eagerly whilst Roy shook his head strolling over to the couch.

"Ok so that's me, you, Karen, Kori, Rachel and Gar's done" Vic said "I've done Jenn's, Wally's, Jade and Roy's" Richard said closing the laptop down.

Vic and Richard walked down to the lounge to see Roy, Wally and Gar fighting over the controller. They chuckled, then they turned the game off leaving them being children pouting and folding their arms.

**Saturday Afternoon 2:45 Normal POV:**

Kori walked out the bathroom in Karen's house wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top with a black hoodie on top, and a pair of white converses.

"Come on guys we'll be late!" Kori shouted, the girls all ran out with the exception of Rachel, they loaded into Karen's car and drove to Wayne Manor.

**Saturday Afternoon 3:00 Kori's POV: **

We pulled into the gates of Wayne Manor arriving exactly on time. I got out of the car and walked over to the door, ringing the doorbell.

Vic came to the door, "Hey wazzup Lil Lady?" Vic said clutching me in a hug; Richard came over to us and handed out the tickets.

"Hey Richard" I said ruffling his hair he pouted cutely; I kissed his cheek, his face brightened up immediately, everyone laughed at us as I blushed furiously.

"Come on love birds!" Jenn shouted hugging Wally and walking into the car.

Richard took my hands and led me to his bike, I climbed on and wrapped my arms around his waist feeling the outline of his abs, I blushed squeezing tighter as we turned a corner.

"So are the rides here any good?" I asked, "Yeah Kor, you'll love em" Richard said I giggled as Richard had forgotten his glasses.

We pulled into the outdoor parking lot and got off his bike, the others pulled up in the spaces next to us.

"Woo hoo im ready to go crazy!" Jade screamed grabbing Roy's hand and dragging him away, I went with Richard, Karen went with Vic, Jenn went with Wally and Gar went with Rachel.

**Saturday Afternoon 3:50 Normal POV:**

Everyone walked through the large gates "Woah!" Gar exclaimed staring at the rides.

Vic took Karen's hand and led her to one of the rides, "Hey Rae wanna go on the bumper cars?" Gar asked

"Yeah I need to hit you with something for calling me Rae" Rachel said smirking, Kori and the others laughed, Rachel walked away with Gar to the bumper cars.

The others split up to go to other rides, "So Kori what do you wanna go on?" Richard asked.

"Uhm you choose" Kori said.

"Nope you" Richard said playfully.

"Make me" Kori said continuing their little game.

"Maybe I will" Richard lifting her by the waist and taking her behind the rides, Kori kissed Richard passionately, as he tightened his grip on her waist.

"C'mon Wally it's not even that scary!" Jenn said.

"Im not scared it's just the rides to boring" Wally said yawning.

"Fine how about that one" Jenn said pointing to the largest ride in the entire park.

"You know I think this one will do" Wally said rushing into the line, Jenn followed chuckling.

Vic and Karen walked to the Ferris wheel "Aww c'mon! This is going to take forever!" Vic shouted.

"Oh so you don't want to make out on the Ferris wheel?" Karen said smirking, Vic quieted down.

After a long wait the line was smaller and Karen and Vic were at the front of the line, "Next!" The man shouted, Karen and Vic stepped into the cart and sat down.

Roy and Jade were riding the Twister "WOOOO!" Jade screamed as the ride hit the max of speed.

They got off the ride; Roy ran to the corner and was sick everywhere "BLEACH!"

"Ewww Roy!" Jade shouted in disgust, Roy wiped the vomit off his chin.

"Come give me a kiss" Roy said walking over to Jade making a smoochie face.

"EWWW NO!" Jade screamed running away from Roy.

'CRASH' 'BANG' 'SCREECH'

Gar and Rachel rode the bumper cars bashing into everyone. Rachel was smiling, Gar was falling even more for her, they got off the ride and went to the hot dog cart.

Gar handed the money to the man and gave the hot dog to Gar, while he ate his lollipop. (AN: DUH HE'S A VEGETARIAN!)

"That was actually fun for a change" Rachel admitted.

"Yeah but I think making that little girl cry was a bit far" Gar said, Rachel smiled evilly.

"Hey no one hits me with a car and gets away with it" Rachel said.

"What do you wanna go on next?" Gar asked.

Rachel shrugged "I don't mind" Rachel said.

Kori and Richard were interrupted by a man who worked at the rides, Kori blushed and walked away quickly with Richard following from behind.

"So what should we do?" Kori asked.

"How bout a little game?" Richard said taking Kori's hand and walked to the carnival games.

"Step right up, step right up win prizes only for $2 a try, slam the hammer and try to win!" The man said running the stall said.

Richard paid the man and took the hammer, he lifted the hammer high above his head then slammed it down hard on the bell, it only went up a fifth of the height.

"Damn it, these things are always rigged" Richard said frustrated, Kori raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Kori asked.

"REALLY!" Richard said angrily.

Kori paid the man and took the hammer, she lifted it high above her head and slammed it on the bell, it hit the top and the bell rung and the alarm went off. "WINNER WINNER WINNER!" The alarm said, Kori laughed as Richard stood in disbelief.

"So what prize do you want?" The man asked, Kori pointed to the giant blue bear.

"Thank you" Kori said taking the humungous bear from his hands and handing it to Richard.

"You know usually you're supposed to win me the bear" Kori said.

Richard bought cotton candy at a stall and led Kori to the Ferris wheel.

They sat on the chair and looked over to the moon, he handed her a piece of the cotton candy and she gave him a puzzled look.

"What's this?" Kori asked looking at the pink substance.

"Its cotton candy" Richard said confused, "You've never heard of cotton candy?" Richard asked she shook her head. "Try it" Richard said.

Kori placed it in her mouth, then her eyes widened immediately. "It vanished!" Kori said. Richard chuckled at her for being adorable.

Everyone had finished and were now meeting outside the gates. "Hey guys" Kori said as the others walked up to them, 'Hey' the all responded.

They all headed to Wayne Manor to watch movies together.

**Wayne Manor 7:00 Normal POV:**

"So what should we watch first?" Roy asked.

"How about the zombie face killer?" Wally asked.

"I was thinking that new romance movie 'The only reason to breathe'" Karen said.

"Me too" Kori and the other girls chimed in.

The guys ended up losing to the girls and watched the romance movie, but it wasn't that bad they got a few make out sessions during the movie.

**Im sorry its taken me so long but I haven't been very well lately and I've really been thinking for where I want to the this story, anyways I hope you enjoyed review please, it's really appreciated. **


	14. Hey that was Kori's Gum!

**Hey guys new chapter yay I've decided to put as much time as possible into this story plus I think im going to take another try at my Young Justice and Teen Titans crossover because every time I watch YJ I constantly say to myself "Ok that's nice but where's Starfire" I mean I was totally annoyed when Robin ended up with Zatanna in season 1 so I'll be damned if its Batgirl this season anyways guys hope you enjoy. **

**Sunday Morning Kori's home 8:00 Normal POV:**

"Kori dear wake up" Luan said soothingly.

Kori's eyelids fluttered, she opened her emerald green eyes and stood up out of bed.

"Im up" Kori said yawning cutely.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for some lunch and go shopping" Luan asked.

"I'd love to" Kori said, she walked over to the closet and took some clothes and walked into her bathroom to get ready.

**(AN: Kori has a great bond with everyone in this story just so you know) **

**Sunday Morning Wayne Manor 8:00 Normal POV:**

"Master Dick please wake up" Alfred said.

"Sure Al just gimme a minute" Richard mumbled.

"Please Sir Master Bruce has requested that you see him immediately" Alfred said.

"Fine" Richard groaned, He got out of bed and got changed into his jeans and blue top.

Richard dragged his feet across the carpet to Bruce's office, when he arrived he opened the door and walked inside.

"Ah Dick there you are, beginning to think you got lost somewhere" Bruce said smirking.

"Cut the crap Bruce its first thing in the morning what do you want?" Richard said angrily.

"Well im hosting my next charity event on Saturday and I have a lot of important clients to talk to and you also have to make a good impression, one day you'll be in my shoes so we need to make a start now" Bruce said in a serious tone.

Richard sighed "Fine so what do I need to do?" Richard asked.

"Well for starters you need a date, how about Myan's daughter?" Bruce asked.

Richard blushed "Yeah sure I'll go ask her bye!" Richard shouted running out the door.

**Sunday Afternoon Jump City Mall 1:30 Normal POV: **

Kori and Luan sat down in the restaurant "So Kori how do you like your new school?" Luan asked.

"I love it, well the work is a bit hard but I've met really great people" Kori said.

"What about Richard Grayson" Luan asked with a slight smile on her face.

"He's nice" Kori said blushing.

"So are you dating?" Luan asked smirking.

"Uhm Yeah" Kori said her face blushing redder than her hair.

Luan giggled "Aw my little girls growing up" Luan said pretending to wipe a tear, "So how about we go shopping I need some clothes that will fit me when I become to fat to wear my other clothes" Luan said chuckling.

"Sure" Kori said paying the bill; they walked to a clothing store.

"Oooh try this" Luan said handing Kori the clothes and pushing her into the changing room.

"I don't know about this" Kori said unsure.

"Come on out Kori" Luan said waiting, Kori walked out wearing a green and black sundress which ended at her knees, Kori fiddled with the ends of the dress nervously. "Kori it looks gorgeous" Luan said.

"Yeah it's nice" Kori said still unsure.

*Ring ring ring* Kori picked up her phone.

"Hello" Kori said cutely.

"Hey Kor, its me Richard" Richard said.

"Hey Richard, what's up" Kori said walking down the mall.

"Uhm Bruce is hosting a charity event next Saturday" Richard said.

"Yeah my dad got an invite" Kori said.

"Well Bruce is kinda expecting me to get a date and I was wondering…" Richard said awkwardly.

"Yeah" Kori said blushing.

"Well would you… go with me to the charity event" Richard said nervously.

"Yeah sure" Kori said adorably.

"Really… I mean cool see you tomorrow at school" Richard said.

"See ya Richard" Kori said hanging up her phone, "Mom you know how Mr. Wayne's having that party next Saturday, uhm would my sundress be ok to wear?" Kori asked.

"Oh that would be very nice for the party, lets go and get you some accessories to match it!" Luan said rushing off to other stores with Kori dragged behind her.

**Sunday Evening Queen Mansion 8:00 Normal POV:**

Jade and Roy sat in Roy's bedroom kissing.

"Mhhm" Jade moaned in pleasure, Roy separated, "Why'd you stop?" Jade asked.

"Well I was thinking if we could uhm…" Roy said.

Jade blushed, "Uhm are we ready for that" Jade asked nervously.

Roy nodded then whispered in her ear "I'll be gentle" **(AN: Im not writing anymore this is a teen story so I am not being graphic) **

**Sunday Evening Roth Home 9:00 Normal POV:**

Rachel sat in her bedroom reading her book.

'Smack!' The sound echoed through the house, it had been happening very often lately, her father Trigon had been beating her Mother Arella, she wished that she could do something but the last time she tried to get involved he hit her as well so Rachel decided to try and stay away from him as much as possible.

*Ring ring ring* Rachel answered her phone, "Hello?" Rachel said.

"Hey Rae it's me Gar" Gar said cheerfully.

"It's Rachel and what's up?" Rachel said.

"Uhm I was wondering if you knew when we were to meet at school for the trip?" Gar said.

"Oh I have a letter from the school, I'll just get it" Rachel said running down the stairs, she grabbed the letter and ran up the stairs, "Ok it says were to meet at school on Tuesday at 4:00 am" Rachel stated.

"Thanks Rachel see you tomorrow" Gar said.

"No problem Gar see you tomorrow" Rachel said hanging up.

**Monday Morning Anders Home 7:00 Normal POV:**

Kori woke up and got dressed in her grey tank top with a shorter pink tank top above it, a purple blouse, a neon blue skirt with black tights and black boots with green laces. And she wore her hair in a high ponytail.

***Beep Beep***

Kori ran down the stairs and out the front door, there parked Richard on his bike "Morning Gorgeous" Richard greeted.

Kori kissed his cheek "Morning" Kori said cutely, Richard took her hand and helped her onto the bike.

They drove away to school.

**Monday Morning Roth Home 7:10 Normal POV:**

Rachel walked out her door, her parents were arguing again.

"Morning Rachel" Karen said as Rachel entered the car.

"Morning" Rachel said sitting down and lifting her hood above her head.

"Morning" Vic and Gar said in unison.

They all drove to school and parked in the parking lot, next to them Richard and Kori pulled up.

"Hey guys" Kori said.

Richard picked her up from her waist, she giggled as he swung her around in the air.

Rachel sighed "Couples" The others all walked into the lunch hall and went to their table where, Wally, Jenn, Roy and Jade already sat.

"Hey" Kori said giving them all bone-crushing hugs.

"Kori Air!" Wally gasped. Kori released and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry guys" Kori said sitting down as the others did as well, "Im so excited for going to the ski lodge tomorrow!" Kori said excitedly.

The others agreed.

***BRING BRING BRING* **

The bell went off and everyone left for registration.

Kori and the girls walked through the hallways for registration, "So I got this new pair of heels yesterday and their totally adorable" Karen said.

"I got new lip gloss and lip balm it's flavoured plus I got some dresses and a few new tops and stuff" Kori said

"Hmmm I think I'll help you test those lip glosses" Richard said wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his head on her shoulder, Kori raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you will" Kori said leaning down to her shoulder kissing his cheek.

"You too are just too cute!" Karen shouted, Jenn and Jade agreed.

"Shut up" Kori said blushing, Richard tickled her waist and she giggled uncontrollably.

The gang walked into registration and walked to the back of class sitting in their regular seats.

**English Mr. Mod 11:30 Normal POV:**

**Seating Preparations Kori- Richard- Gar- Wally- Jade- Jenn**

"Alright my duckies turn to page 83 and work on exercises 1 to 14" Mr. Mod said taking a sip of his coffee.

Wally wrote a note to Richard 'Mr Mod' it read and underneath it was a picture of Mr. Mod being fed to sharks, Richard chuckled and Gar looked and burst out laughing.

Mr. Mod took a look at them, "Is that note?" He said walking from his desk, they panicked; Kori took the note "Oh there's my notes" Kori said picking the note up.

"Your notes?" Mr. Mod asked.

Kori nodded. "My practice ones for maths" Kori said smiling, Mr. Mod walked back to his desk and sat down to read his newspaper.

"Thanks Kori" Wally said thankfully, she nodded.

***BRING BRING BRING* **

Kori and the others walked out of English "Thanks Kor you really saved our butts back there" Richard said giving her a hug, she giggled.

"So are we going to the lunch hall or the library?" Jenn asked **(AN: It's their free period)**

"Uh I don't know actually" Kori admitted.

"I vote library" Gar said.

"Me too" Jade said.

"Me too" Richard said.

"Mee three!" Wally shouted.

They all laughed at Wally.

**Lunch 1:00 Normal POV:**

Everyone sat at their specific tables as always, the jocks, the nerds, the populars and then there was Richards's group.

"I cannot wait for the trip tomorrow I got my snow clothes and I just can't wait!" Karen shouted giddily.

"Yeah I really want to drink hot chocolate in a winter lodge, like they do in the movies" Jade sighed.

"Im wanting to see the wild life" Gar said fascinated by the thought of the animals.

"I want to go to the buffet" Vic said.

Kori giggled "I want to go ice skating" Kori said taking a piece of gum and tossing it into her mouth.

Richard kissed her passionately, "Hey public affection!" Gar shouted across the table, Richard smirked and blew a bubble.

"Wait you didn't have gum!" Roy pointed out.

"Yeah" Wally backed up Roy, Richard laughed, "Wait eww you took her gum from her mouth" Wally said then faked a puking noises.

**P.E 3:30 Normal POV: **

Everyone walked out to the field for roll call, after Mr Reddings took roll call he sent them all out on track to run laps.

Kori and Wally were in the lead.

"How does she run so fast?" Vic gasped running.

"She's small and pretty… well she's just pretty" Richard said.

"Sure that explains how she runs fast" Vic said sarcastically.

Richard laughed then ran ahead.

Mr. Reddings blew his whistle and everyone gathered around him, "So were gonna play a little game of softball" Mr. Reddings said.

He split the class into teams, Kori, Vic, Karen, Xavier and Gar vs. Richard, Wally, Jenn, Kitten and Roy.

Kori's team was first up for batting.

"Stone you're up!" Mr. Reddings shouted, Vic walked up to the base and picked up the silver bat.

Roy threw the ball towards Vic, he hit it with full force it made a large banging noise and it flew far across the field, Wally ran for it, once he reached it he picked it up and threw it to Jenn who threw it to the base Vic was heading for, Richard jumped up to try and grab the ball but it hit the ground and rolled behind the base and Vic ran all the way home base getting a home run.

"Woo hoo" Kori's team cheered.

Xavier was up next, he got a homerun as well. Then Gar got put out, Karen was next and she got to the third base, last was Kori, she hit the ball and it flew all the way to the back of the field, Kori ran around then stopped to kiss Richard on the cheek then got a home run.

In the end Kori's team won 12-9.

**Finally this took me so long but anyways im gonna answer some questions. **

**xxellabearxx- Yeah I thought that as well after I posted it but luckily he can afford tooth repairs **

**Starfan16- Kori's my favourite too and im trying to make Kori as innocent as I can and I love that scene in "Sisters" it's so cute I just really couldn't resist writing it!**

**Sofia Michelle- Uhm no sorry they didn't make out but maybe sometime in the future **

**Hey-wazup-stalker- Yeah I loved the Ferris wheel bit too it's just so cute!**

**Anyways im trying really hard to update and to show all of the characters in a chapter, so if you have any questions or ideas please leave them in the reviews, plus tell me if you're enjoying this story. **

**I'll try to update ASAP but im a really slow writer and I don't focus very well.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE GANG GO ON THEIR TRIP TO THE SKI LODGE!**

**P.S. if you want to ask me a question you can leave it on the reviews or pm me! **

**Thanks for reading Peace! **


	15. Ski Trip!

**Hey guys it's me again and have I been one busy bee? Three chapters in three days im going to see if I can update at least once a day if im fast maybe even two anyways guess where the gang are going in this chapter yup SKI TRIP! So prepare yourself for tons of fluff. **

I do believe true love exists. Cause we were given two hands to hold, two legs to walk, two eyes to see, and two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find.

"Garfield honey are you finished packing?" Mrs. Logan said.

"Yeah mom im coming down now" Gar said picking up his cases and walking down the stairs, once down he placed them in the hall, then made his way to the kitchen.

"I've made your favourite" Mrs. Logan said.

"Tofu pancakes and waffles?" Gar said enthusiastically, Mrs. Logan nodded and placed the pancakes and waffles on a plate then handed them to him.

"Mmmmh" Gar moaned as he devoured the food.

"So remember and stay safe when you're at this lodge" Mr. Logan said walking into the kitchen with a newspaper in hand, Gar nodded.

"And stay with your friends" Mrs. Logan chimed in, Gar nodded again.

"Ok that's us to leave" Mr. Logan said walking into the hall and taking Gar's suitcases.

"Bye Mom, see you on Saturday" Gar said giving his mom a kiss on the cheek and running out to the car.

**Jump City High Parking Lot 4:00 AM Normal POV:**

Gar got out of his dad's car and took his cases "Bye Dad" Gar said as his dad drove away.

"Gar" Kori shouted as she ran and gave her friend a hug.

"Hey Kori where's the others" Gar asked, Kori walked over to their friends and Gar followed.

"Hey grass stain" Vic said playfully.

"Hey meathead" Gar shot back.

"Guys its 4:00 am lets not do this now" Rachel said.

Mr. Slade stood in front of the bus that was taking them to the lodge.

"Ok now remember your representing your school at this trip so be on your best behaviour or else" Mr. Slade said.

Everyone was put on the bus one by one "Anders"

Kori walked up to the bus and climbed in, she walked all the way to the back saving seats for her friends, everyone piled on the bus, Kori sat at the window and Richard sat next to her, everyone else did the same except for Alain he sat in the middle of the back five seats.

"I can't wait" Kori said excitedly, Richard chuckled at Kori's cuteness.

Kori placed her head on his shoulder and he placed his on her head on his shoulder.

**The Bus 6:06 AM Normal POV:**

"I am so bored!" Karen moaned.

"Let's play truth or dare" Jade said. Everyone nodded.

"Ok so who's gonna be the dare master?" Vic asked.

"Me it was my idea" Karen said.

"Ok so Kori" Karen started.

"Yeah Karen?" Kori said nervously.

"How many guys have you dated" Karen said mischievously, Kori blushed a deep crimson.

"Well two now" Kori said in a soft voice.

"Who was the first one" Karen said.

"It was in third grade it wasn't a serious thing" Kori admitted.

"Still it was a relationship" Karen said.

"It was my old friend Conner Kent" Kori said.

"Thanking you, ok so Rachel" Karen said.

"What" Rachel said glancing up from her book.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Karen said

Rachel smirked, "If I did have a crush on someone I would tell you" Rachel said.

"So who's next oh Roy" Karen said.

"Oh no" Roy said.

"I dare you to run down to Mr. Smith and say you love him" Karen dared.

"That's it sure!" Roy said. He ran to the teacher, "Mr. Smith I love you!" Roy shouted, everyone laughed at him.

"Sit back down!" Mr. Smith said. Roy followed the instructions and walked back to his seat, everyone was laughing.

"I can… can't be… believe you did that hahaha" Jade said as Roy sat down.

"That was actually funny for a change" Rachel said with a smile on her face.

**The Bus 10:00 AM Normal POV: **

The majority of the people were sleeping on the bus, Kori was sleeping and Richard held her in his arms as he was still awake.

"Hey Rich" Vic said quietly, trying not to wake Karen.

"Yeah" Richard said in a equal tone.

"Enjoying yourself" Vic said playfully, Richard chuckled then nodded.

"How long do we have until we get there?" Richard asked.

"I'd say around half an hour" Vic said.

Kori's eyes fluttered then she woke.

"Morning" Richard said placing a kiss on Kori's forehead, she smiled.

"Morning" Kori murmured blinking.

"We're almost there" Richard said helping Kori into her own seat.

"Really?" Kori said opening the curtains of the bus window, out the window she saw snow everywhere and she giggled in excitement.

**Ski Lodge 10:35 AM Normal POV:**

Everyone had left the bus and taken their suitcases; they were all inside the lobby and were being given their rooms and their roommate.

"Okay room 1 Kori Anders, and Kole Weathers"

"Room 2 Richard Grayson and Victor Stone"

"Room 3 Karen Beecher and Kitten Moth"

"Room 4 Rachel Roth and Toni Monetti"

"Room 5 Jade Nyguen and Jennifer Hexington"

"Room 6 Garfield Logan and Elliot Smith" **(AN: Elliot is Control Freak, well a younger version of him)**

"Room 7 Wally West and Tom Gannark"

"Room 8 Roy Harper and Alain Aqua"

Everyone else got sorted and they went to their rooms.

**Ski Lodge 11:13 AM Kori's POV:**

I walked to room 1 and opened the door, there stood a girl with bright pink hair tied in a messy bun and she wore a long sleeved short blue and black chest.

"Hi Kori im Kole" She said.

"Hi nice to meet you, how did you know my name?" I asked.

"Nice to meet you too, its hard not to know you everyone is school knows you" Kole said.

"Really" Kori said in disbelief, Kole nodded.

"Me and my boyfriend Tom are in your Maths class" Kole said.

"Really I can't believe I haven't recognised you I mean pink hairs not hard to notice" Kori said giggling, Kole giggled as well, "Hey you should hang out with us" Kori said.

"I'd like that" Kole said.

**Ski Lodge 11:13 AM Normal POV:**

Karen walked into her room, there stood Kitten.

"Hey BEE" Kitten said.

"Hey Kitten oh wait I meant slut!" Karen said throwing her bags onto the bed.

"No that was totally mines" Kitten said putting her bags on it.

"Hah sure" Karen said throwing her bags on the floor and lay on the bed.

"Hmmmph!" Kitten moaned.

Rachel walked into her room. "Hey aren't you that girl that gave Alain talked to at the pizza parlour?" Rachel asked.

"Oh hey yeah im Toni nice to meet you" Toni said.

"You should totally hang out with us" Rachel said "Wow that did not sound like me at all" Rachel said.

Toni chuckled "I'd love to hang out with you guys" Toni said happily.

Gar walked into the room, there on the floor sat a rather plumb boy with long ginger hair and dark green eyes.

"Greetings Nature Lord" The boy said.

"Uh what?" Gar said.

"That is my name for you, my name is Elliot but im better known as Control Freak!" Elliot said in a scary tone.

"Hey is that the new Zombie Slayer game?" Gar said dropping his bags and rushing over to the TV screen.

"Yes Nature Lord but one shouldn't get to excited this game takes skill" Elliot said.

"I bet I could beat you!" Gar shouted.

"Challenge accepted" Elliot said tossing Gar a remote.

**Ski Lodge 6:00 PM Normal POV:**

Kori walked out of her room with Kole, Richard walked out of his room at the exact same time.

"Hey Kor" Richard said picking her up from the waist and spinning her around, Kori giggled.

"Richard put me down!" Kori shouted cutely, Richard put her down so she was facing him, he placed his arm around her waist and his hand on her cheek pulling her towards him and kissed her, Kori wrapped her arms around his neck.

"He Hem" Kole coughed, Kori and Richard separated quickly and Kori blushed.

"Sorry about that Kole, this is my boyfriend Richard and Richard this is my new friend Kole Weathers" Kori introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Kole said shaking Richard's hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Richard said.

"Anyways we're going to the restaurant to meet everyone, you coming?" Kori asked.

"Yeah sure" Richard said.

The three walked to restaurant and met their friends, after everyone had introduced each other everyone ordered.

"You're SICK!" Gar shouted.

"Yeah well I like meat what's so wrong with that!" Vic shouted back.

"You're eating living things!" Gar said.

"Do they always fight like this?" Toni asked.

"Yes" Everyone said in unison, Kori giggled as Richard fed her a piece of spaghetti.

"Okay folks tonight its karaoke night! So if the spotlight lands on you your up" The DJ said.

The spotlight went from side to side, eventually it landed on Elliot and he stood up and walked to the karaoke machine picking up the microphone.

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
>I can take you places you ain't never been before<br>Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
>I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow<br>Swag swag swag, on you  
>Chillin by the fire why we eatin' fondue<br>I dunno about me but I know about you  
>So say hello to falsetto in three two<p>

I'd like to be everything you want  
>Hey girl, let me talk to you<p>

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
>Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone<br>I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
>If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go<p>

Everyone was laughing uncontrollably.

Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
>I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe<br>I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know  
>I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow<br>Burr  
>Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend<br>You could be my girlfriend until the - world ends  
>Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and<br>Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind  
>Swaggie<p>

"Ok I think that's enough!" The DJ said.

The spotlight moved around the room again and landed on Kitten.

I know a place  
>Where the grass is really greener<br>Warm, wet and wild  
>There must be somethin' in the water<br>Sippin' gin and juice  
>Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone)<br>The boys  
>Break their necks<br>Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)

Everyone covered there ears, Kitten's voice was really screechy.

"Ok next" The DJ said again, Kitten walked off the stage and to her friends huffing.

The spotlight moved again and landed on Kori, Kori blushed and walked up to the stage nervously picking up the microphone.

This is more than a typical kinda thing  
>Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me, oh oh<br>Didn't wanna take it slow  
>In a daze, going crazed, I can barely think<br>You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, oh oh  
>Waiting for my phone to blow<p>

Now I'm here in a sticky situation  
>Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacin'<br>Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour  
>Don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour<p>

Oh oh, I can't seem to let you go

See I've been waiting all day  
>For you to call me baby<br>So let's get up, let's get on it  
>Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight<br>Come on, that's right  
>Honest baby I'll do<br>Anything you want to  
>So can we finish what we started<br>Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
>Come on, that's right, cheerio<p>

What's the time, such a crime  
>Not a single word, sipping on a Patron<br>Just to calm my nerves, oh oh  
>Poppin' bottles by the phone<br>Oh yeah  
>Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out<br>That's enough, call me up  
>Maybe I'm in doubt, oh oh<br>I don't even think you know, no no

See I've been waiting all day  
>For you to call me baby<br>So let's get up, let's get on it  
>Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight<br>Come on, that's right  
>Honest baby I'll do<br>Anything you want to  
>So can we finish what we started<br>Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
>Come on, that's right, cheerio<p>

Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too  
>Everything you say is like go with the view<br>Business on the front, party in the back  
>Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack?<p>

This kinda thing doesn't happen usually  
>I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully<br>I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio

See I've been waiting all day  
>For you to call me baby<br>So let's get up, let's get on it  
>Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight, ohhhohohhhoohhhh<br>Honest baby I'll do  
>Anything you want to<br>So can we finish what we started  
>Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight<br>Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheerio

When you gonna call  
>Don't leave me broken hearted<br>I've been waiting up  
>Let's finish what we started, oh oh<br>I can't seem to let you go  
>Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh!<p>

When Kori was finished everyone clapped and gave her a loud cheer.

"Wow that was amazing, well folks enjoy your dessert and goodnight!" The DJ shouted.

Kori walked back to her seat.

"Woah girl that was so good!" Karen shouted, the entire table agreed.

"Thanks" Kori said shyly.

Once everyone had finished their meals they all went to the lounge and got hot chocolate.

"Mmh" Jenn moaned drinking her hot chocolate; Wally giggled and kissed her cheek.

"This is so good!" Kole said sipping her hot chocolate, everyone agreed.

Kori sat next to the fire with Richard kissing.

"Hey lovebirds, instead of a drink do you want an oxygen canister to breathe" Rachel said looking up from her book and everyone started laughing; Kori and Richard separated and blushed looking down to the floor.

"I can't wait to go skiing tomorrow" Jade said cuddling Roy.

"Me too" Karen chimed in snuggling into Vic's chest.

"Well it's getting late im going to bed, coming Kole?" Kori said.

Kole nodded and stood up following Kori, everyone else went to bed one after the other.

**Hey guys I managed to finish this chapter, I couldn't help but use some singing in this chapter plus listen to brokenhearted by Karmin it's really good, and yes new characters!**

**Hey-wazup-stalker- Haha you spelt your name wrong again! Haha and I hope your kindle gets fixed! And I felt really awkward writing that short scene between Jade and Roy and you can only guess what's going to happen next!**

**Kimbo, Im glad it made your Saturday night and thanks im glad you like it!**


	16. It bit me!

**Hey guys guess whose back back again, I am back tell yo friends! Hehe yup here's another chapter. **

**Remember it's never wrong to be in love, it's only wrong to hide it from them.**

**Wednesday Morning Ski Lodge 7:00 AM Normal POV:**

Kori lay in her bed sound asleep, only to be woken by a knock at the door; she opened her eyes hesitantly and slumped over to the door.

"Hello" Kori said yawning and opening the door.

"Hey Kor" Richard said in a soft tone.

"Richard… what are you doing here?" Kori asked in the same tone.

"I wanted to go for an early breakfast you know just you and me" He said flirtatiously.

"Fine just let me get dressed" Kori said.

"Can I help" Richard said jokingly.

"No" And with that Kori closed the door leaving Richard waiting in the hall, Kori took about five minutes and walked out wearing a pair of black jogging bottoms tucked into her white furry snow boots and wore a white turtle neck and a black jacket over it.

"Wow you're quick" Richard said picking her up from the waist and kissed her on the forehead, Kori blushed.

"You love lifting me don't you?" Kori said as Richard let her down.

"Yup" Richard said taking her hand and walking through the halls to the restaurant.

Kori sat down at the table and Richard sat next to her "So what do you want?" Richard said.

"Uhm I think I'll have the French toast and croissant meal with a hot chocolate" Kori said.

"Be right back" Richard said standing up and going to order their meals.

A few minutes later Richard walked back "They'll bring it out in a minute" Richard said.

"So what do you think of this place?" Kori asked.

"It's huge and it's gonna be loads of fun" Richard said.

"Yeah so do you want to go skiing today?" Kori asked.

"Yeah I'd love to" Richard said.

"But you're gonna have to teach me how to ski" Kori said.

"I'll try" Richard said playfully.

"I'd make it worth your while" Kori said.

"How?" Richard asked nervously.

"I'd give you a… tutoring session" Kori said then laughed, before Richard could say anything the waiter came out and placed their orders on the table.

**Wednesday Morning Ski Lodge 9:00 AM Normal POV:**

Karen woke up to the sound of girls giggling and squeaking, there above her Kitten and her friends were drawing on her face with make-up, Karen screamed so loud the girls all fell off her bed.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Karen shouted.

All the girls ran out the room, Karen went to the bathroom and cleaned her face of the make-up.

"Revenge is due" Karen said in an evil tone.

She walked over to Kitten's suitcase and found her make-up purse, she poured it all in her bag then walked to her suitcase and took the lock off and took out her clothes then locked her suitcase again **(AN: She's prepared) **

Gar and Elliot sat hunched with the controllers in their hands, pressing buttons every second.

"You're so going down dude!" Gar shouted.

Just as Gar said that his character got hit by Elliot's characters knife and he died, Elliot did a victory dance.

"That's it rematch!" Gar shouted grabbing his controller again, as did Elliot.

Rachel and Toni sat on the floor playing go fish.

"Got any two's?" Toni asked.

"Nope go fish" Rachel said, "Got any five's?" Rachel asked.

"Yup" Toni said passing the card over to Rachel.

Alain woke up to the sound of Roy and Jade talking.

"Ok so would you rather, jump in front of a train or kiss Kitten Moth" Jade asked.

"The train would be less painful" Roy said.

"Hey guys" Alain said climbing out of bed.

"Hey Alain we were just going to get breakfast wanna come?" Roy asked.

"Sure I just need to get dressed" Alain said picking up a pile of clothes and walking into the bathroom.

Five minutes later Alain walked out the bathroom, "Ok let's go" Alain said.

Roy stood up and Jade jumped onto his back, "Let's go horsy" Jade said as they left for breakfast, Alain laughed and locked the room door.

Jenn and Kole walked to Wally's room then knocked on the door. **(AN: Everyone is like friends now so deal! :P) **

"Hey Jenn" Wally greeted as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey Wally are you and Tom coming to breakfast?" Jenn asked.

"Sure" Wally said walking out the door and Tom followed, Tom was tall and muscular like Vic and had short light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey Koley" Tom said picking his girlfriend up and kissing her on the cheek, Kole giggled as he placed he back on the floor softly.

Kole took Tom's hand in hers as did Wally and Jenn, as they walked to the restaurant.

Everyone ran into Kori and Richard who were sitting "talking" ;) in the restaurant. **(AN: Not much talking happened) **

"Can I have the bacon, sausage, egg, French toast and beans fry-up" Vic said.

"Can I have the French toast, two slices of bacon and two waffles" Karen said.

Everyone placed their orders except for Kori and Richard.

The waiters came out and handed them their food, Vic devoured his like an animal and the others ate normally.

**Wednesday Morning Outside Ski Lodge 10:45 AM Normal POV:**

Kori and Richard went and got their ski boots and skis of course.

"Ok so I put these on" Kori said as she put on the heavy boots "Then I push the toe in and…" ***Click* **Kori's boots were now attached to her skis and Richard's were the same.

Kori finally managed to get the hang of skiing thanks to Richard, well except for the few falls.

Richard began showing off by going down the slope backwards, but when he reached the end he fell and hit his head on the ice.

Kori went down the slope at full speed and then she clicked her boots off the skis.

"Richard are you ok?" Kori said kneeling down lifting his head off the ice.

"Owww yeah im fine nothing a kiss wouldn't fix" Richard said playfully, Kori kissed his forehead.

Kori stood up and helped Richard to his feet. "I think we've done enough skiing for today" Kori said.

"Yeah" Richard winced touching the spot he hit his head.

Karen and Vic walked around the forest pathway.

"Oooh Vic look" Karen said pointing to a little Rabbit.

"Aww it's actually cute look at its little nose" Vic said

"Yeah it's crinkling aww" Karen said.

"I actually understand why the little grass stain likes them so much" Vic said walking over to the Rabbit stroking it on the head and then it jumped up and bit his finger. "Owww that's it, it's just gonna be you me and a bowl or barbeque sauce" Vic said trying to grab the Rabbit, the Rabbit jumped and ran away into the trees.

"Hey the sign back there said don't touch" Karen said.

Vic pouted "It bit me" Vic said in a sad tone, Karen kissed his finger.

"Better?" Karen asked.

"Not really but yeah" Vic said as he grabbed Karen's waist and pulled her into a kiss.

Wally, Roy, Alain, Toni, Kole, Tom, Jade, Jenn, Rachel and Gar all decided to have a snowball fight, since it was the same amount of boys and girls it was boys vs. girls.

Wally through a snowball at Rachel, she dodged it and threw one right back and it hit Wally onto the ground.

Roy threw on at Kole, he ducked and threw one back he jumped out the way and it hit Gar.

The snowball fight went on and on until they had decided to quit because they hurt too much plus it was lunchtime.

**Wednesday Afternoon Restaurant 3:00 PM Normal POV:**

Kori and Richard walked into the restaurant "Hey guys over here" Karen shouted, Kori and Richard walked over and sat down.

"Hey guys" Kori said cheerfully.

"Hey Lil lady" Vic said.

"What did you guys do?" Karen asked.

"Well we were skiing until Richard fell and hurt his head, we had to go and get him a heat pack" Kori said and Richard smiled sheepishly,

"Haha well Vic decided to try and clap a Rabbit and it bit him" Karen said giggling.

"It really hurt!" Vic complained.

"Hey guys!" Jenn shouted as she and the others all came in and sat down at their table.

Everyone ordered their lunch, all the couples were sharing food or feeding the other, Rachel, Gar, Toni and Alain sat there awkwardly,

"Do you guys really need fed?" Gar asked, everyone laughed at him.

Once they had finished their food they were all scheduled to go ice skating from 4:00 to 7:00.

Everyone was walking to ice skating rink.

"I can't wait I used to go ice skating all the time when I was a girl" Kori said excitedly.

"Mee too" Kole chimed in.

Gar tripped Vic and he fell in a pile of snow, everyone laughed as Vic got up and chased Gar then they both slipped on black ice.

"It would have been perfect if we played that Tom and Jerry music" Jade said jokingly.

Once they arrived they were given a pair of skates and were aloud to try and skate on their own,

Kori held hands with Richard trying to help him stay balanced. Eventually the two fell on top of each other **(AN: I'd hate to fall in case someone were to slice my fingers off with the blades D: )**

Vic was terrible to say the least; he spent the majority of the time clenched to the railings.

Once their time was over everyone went back to the lodge and got dressed for dinner.

Kori wore a short blue dress with a white blouse and white heels.

Karen wore a short yellow dress with a pair of black heels and a matching yellow hair band. **(AN: Yellow's just her signature colour) **

Kole wore a red skirt and a long sleeved white shirt and white sneakers.

Jade wore a long green dress which was slit at her right leg showing her long leg and black heels.

Jenn wore a black skirt and a black and white striped shirt with black sneakers.

Rachel wore dark blue jeans and a purple dress shirt with a black blouse and a pair of black sneakers.

The guys just wore the same thing jeans, coloured shirts and jackets with sneakers.

The gang sat down and ordered their dinner.

Kori and Richard ordered a chicken burger and fries.

Vic ordered anything meat!

Karen ordered a chicken salad.

Rachel, Kole and Jenn ordered spicy tomato pasta.

Tom and Wally ordered a hot dog and fries.

Roy and Jade ordered a Chinese rice and spicy beef.

Gar ordered a large piece of chocolate cake.

Alain and Toni ordered the battered fish and fries.

Once they had ate their meals they decided to go to bed, except for Kori and Richard.

"Today was fun" Kori said snuggling into Richard's chest.

"Yeah I believe you owe me for teaching you to ski" Richard said.

"Ok you can have the tutoring session or a make out session your choice" Kori said.

"They both sound so good though! I'll pick the make out session" Richard said.

Kori leaned up and kissed Richard on the lips, he eagerly responded wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him "Mmmh" Kori moaned in pleasure. 'She sounds so cute when she moans' Richard thought.

They stayed like that for a while but then they had to go to bed.

"I will see you tomorrow" Kori said kissing Richard on the cheek and walked into her room and closed the door, Richard walked to his room with a huge grin on his face.

**Finally this took me forever to write I am so slow anyways hope you enjoyed review please they're really appreciated plus it gives me reason to continue updating Thanks for reading Peace :) **


	17. Picture Time!

**Hey guys guess what another chapter, im trying pretty hard to use bigger vocabulary plus im running out of ideas and I've been so distracted on my work I mean im trying to get this story done ASAP, im hoping to begin my new crossover story sometime this month or next month and im really sorry I took so long my internet was down and it just fudged everything up, well now that I've gotten that off my chest here's chapter 17. **

**We're like dominoes I fall for you**

**You fall for another. **

**Thursday Morning Ski Lodge 6:00 AM Normal POV:**

Kori woke up to the sound of kissing; Kori sat up slowly and turned her head round to face Kole's bed.

There sat Kole and Tom making out on her bed, "Uhm… hey guys…?" Kori said nervously, Kole and Tom separated quickly.

"Hey Kori we were just…" Kole started, Kori giggled.

"Its fine im gonna go get Richard anyway don't mind me" Kori said jumping out of bed and placing her soft furry knee high slippers.

Kori walked out of the door, closing it behind her, then walked to Richard's room.

***Knock knock***

A tired Richard walked to the door and opened it, "Kori? What are you doing here?" Richard asked.

"Uh… Kole and Tom are using my room as their make out room…" Kori said awkwardly.

"Oh that's fine uh wanna come in? Vic's in Karen's room, I don't know why and please don't ask me" Richard said.

Kori's eyes widened "Oh ok" Kori said blushing, Richard closed the door and Kori walked inside and hugged her arms nervously.

"Uhm want a drink?" Richard said holding up a bottle of cola.

Kori nodded 'no' "No thanks" Kori said, Richard gently grabbed Kori's arm pulling her to his bed, they sat down and stared into each others eyes.

"I love your eyes" Kori said brushing away a fallen piece of his hair clearly showing his eyes.

Richard chuckled "I hate them hence the reason I wore my glasses, I mean Bruce told me that eyes showed signs of weakness and insecurity" Richard said.

"Yeah but if you always hide them your emotions will build up and one day all the emotions will just pour out" Kori stated, Richard nodded then he leaned in and kissed Kori on her cheek.

"You're so kind Kori" Richard said, Kori blushed and kissed Richard.

"Mmmh" Kori moaned as Richard lowered her onto his bed. Richard wrapped his arms around Kori's waist and Kori wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Richard and Kori kissed passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance, they pulled apart to breathe.

"Im never going to get tired of that" Richard said cuddling Kori.

"Hehe I don't think I will either" Kori said giggling.

"What is it we're doing today?" Richard asked.

"Uh I think today its snow tubing" Kori said happily, Richard nodded and kissed her on the cheek, and laid down snuggling into Kori.

**Thursday Morning Ski Lodge 9:30 AM Normal POV:**

Wally and Jenn ran on the glistening white snow chasing one another with snowballs in their hands.

Jenn giggled "Imma get you" Jenn said speeding up.

"Yeah right" Wally said, Jenn ran faster then slid on a piece of slippery ice.

"Ahh" Jenn yelped falling against the ice.

Wally turned around and ran over to her "Are you ok?" Wally asked kneeling next to her on the ground.

Jenn nodded then kissed Wally "Mmmh" Wally moaned as Jenn kissed him passionately.

"You surprise me sometimes" Wally said standing up offering Jenn his hand.

Jenn grabbed onto Wally's hand and he pulled her up and then they walked away into the Lounge.

Kole and Tom sat in Kole and Kori's room.

"I can't believe we scared Kori like that when I saw her face I thought she was going to faint or was that just me?" Kole said.

Tom chuckled "Yeah she did look scared" Tom agreed.

"When did time did they say we were all supposed to be at the snow tubing?" Kole asked.

"Im pretty sure that it was around 2" Tom said.

"Cool so that gives us time to…" Kole said leaning in.

"Yeah" Tom said also leaning in.

"Get breakfast" Kole said quickly pulling out making Tom fall forward and hit the bed, Kole laughed hysterically.

Tom pouted; Kole giggled and kissed his cheek.

Jade and Roy sat in Roy's room luckily Alain already left with Toni to get some breakfast.

"Thanks for picking up my coffee" Roy said as he took a sip of his cup.

"No problem" Jade said lying down next to him, Roy picked up the TV remote and turned on a movie called 'Why is she out of my League'

"Wow its amazing how much this movie relates to us" Jade said jokingly.

"So im the guy who's so desperate that he stalks you at your cheerleading practices" Roy said.

"Actually you do well maybe not stalk but defiantly follow" Jade said laughing.

"I DO NOT!" Roy shouted defensively. "Do I?" Roy asked, Jade nodded and kissed his cheek walking away to get changed.

Rachel sat curled in the corner of her bed with a hot cup of herbal tea and a book on the dark lords and goddesses, finally she had some alone time Toni left for breakfast with Alain.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

Rachel sighed and placed her book and tea on the desk and walked over to the door.

"Hey Rachel" Gar said.

"Hey Gar" Rachel said "What's up?" Rachel asked.

"The ceiling… oh uhm I brought you these" Gar said handing Rachel a bag with a blueberry muffin inside.

"You're being nice… anything else" Rachel asked.

"Uhm… I dunno… I was wondering if you wanted some company" Gar said.

"No" Rachel stated blankly then shut the door.

"Oh" Gar said then turned to walk, Rachel re-opened the door.

"Come in then" She said, Gar ran inside and sat down on Toni's bed.

"So what'cha reading" Gar asked curiously.

"The cursed spirits of the Afterlife" Rachel stated.

"Coo….oool" Gar said "Can you read it to me?" Gar asked.

"Sure" Rachel said "The goddess was banished from her home and into hell…" **(AN: Don't really know what to say so that's all folks) **

Karen and Vic sat in her room kissing.

"Eeew like totally get a room" Kitten screeched.

"Ok we will the same day you get a plastic bag over your head and suffocate yourself" Karen said coldly, Vic laughed.

"Hmmmph" Kitten moaned reaching for her make-up bag "LIKE OHH EMM GEE!" Kitten screamed as the make-up dripped all over her hands.

Karen and Vic laughed at the enraged Kitten.

"IM LIKE SO GONNA KILL WHOEVER DID THIS!" Kitten screeched like a monster.

Then she stormed out of the room and into the halls.

**Ski Lodge Restaurant 12:10 Normal POV:**

Kori and Richard sat in a booth with Karen, Vic, Gar and Rachel **(AN: My personal favourites of this story sorry guys but I like them just cuz it's easier to write) **

"So what happened with Kitten today me and Richard heard her screaming down the halls" Kori said, Karen and Vic chuckled.

"Oh nothing much I just poured all her make- up in her bag for painting me with it" Karen said.

"Wow Karen never figured you to be the evil type… I like it!" Rachel said smiling.

Karen giggled "Well we all have a dark side... I bet Kori does as well" Karen said grinning.

Kori's eyes widened "Wha…What?" Kori said confused.

They all laughed and Kori pouted "Not funny" Kori said.

Richard chuckled and kissed her cheek, Kori blushed and Gar made a fake sick noise.

They ate their lunch and walked back to their rooms to get changed for their snow tubing session.

**Ski Lodge Lounge 12:55 Normal POV:**

All of the students gathered in the lounge waiting for their group leader to take them to the slopes for the snow tubing.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Kori said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yeah but you need to calm down" Richard said holding her arms gently.

"Sorry" Kori said blushing, Richard chuckled and picked her up and put her on his back and Kori giggled.

"Can you to please not show as much PA" Rachel said sighing.

"Oh you mean like this?" Richard said taking Kori off his back and kissing her fully on the lips; Rachel turned away and sighed again.

"You two are so cute!" Karen said "I wish Vic would be more like that" Karen stated.

"Woah wait so you want me to grow black hair wear sunglasses and…" "Talk like this…" Vic said doing an impersonation of Richard.

Everyone burst out laughing with the exception of Richard, Kori tried her best not to laugh and Rachel even gave a light chuckle.

Richard and Vic started toy fighting "Hey hey enough!" Said a tall male with the ski lodge's logo on his track suit.

They separated and laughed at each other.

"Anyways im Sam and I'll be taking you to the snow tubing but first things first we need to go over some ground rules no standing, no going down on your stomach and do not have more than 2 people sharing a ring its that clear" Sam said seriously.

"Clear" Everyone said in unison.

"Okay let's go!" Sam said enthusiastically walking outside towards the slopes.

The gang all walked together "So 2 people at a time… huh I can deal with that" Wally said putting an arm around Jenn's waist.

Jenn rose and eyebrow "Me too Jade and me wanted to share" Jenn said walking over to Jade and locking arms with her, they all laughed and Wally huffed.

"Uh guys I hope you don't mind I brought my camera my mum really wants to see what you guys look like and stuff like that" Kori said nervously.

"Cool group picture" Gar shouted "Hey Sam can you take a picture?" Gar asked.

"Sure" Sam said Gar gave him the camera and they all posed, "There ya go!" Sam said happily.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Sam asked

Gar raised his hand and Sam picked him, Gar sat in the ring and went down screaming "YEAH!"

Kori stood at the side capturing photos as everyone took their turns "Hey Kori why don't you go on with Dick I'll take the picture" Toni said taking the camera.

"Uh ok" Kori said taking Richard's hand and leading him to the top of the slope.

They both sat on the ring and went down and Toni caught a perfect picture with Kori wrapping one arm around Richard's neck and one holding a peace sign and Richard held her with both of his arms and had a lopsided grin on his face, they all played on the slopes and Kori took more pictures of her friends before they left to go to get ready for dinner.

**Hey-wazup-stalker: Yup haha, I love nerdy swag I've got tons of it! And I knew someone would know what is going to happen, and Well done im proud of you're spelling… wait you misspelled piece and I glad you liked it :) **

**Robstarfan723: Thanks im glad you liked it!**

**rae-gotichica-1: thanks I love making this story cute and wha…t Jade is Cheshire in the series and other things and I promise and try to put more BBXRae but I do have a little thing planned for later on but I mainly focus on Robin/Nightwing and Starfire sorry but their just my favourites but I will try :) **

**chocolate365: Aww stop you're making me blush thank you I've never been more thankful for a review before. **

**Anyways guys im trying my hardest with this and updating is pretty hard especially when your me anyways so hope you guys enjoyed and next week on Friday my school vacation finally starts so that gives me more of a chances to update! Oh and I went to sell 9 games at the store which cost me around £40 each guess how much I got guess!... £18 I didn't take it but I was so mad in the store! So Anyways see ya next time folks! **

**Peace! **

**Almost forgot if you guys want to ask me anything about this story or future stories I promise I will answer them **


	18. Halloween Shopping!

**Hey guys I've now started to write down notes of what's going to happen for this story I've already wrote down 3 chapters so anyways here's chapter 18. **

**You know when you're in love, when you look into their eyes and see more than a reflection of yourself but instead a reflection of each other.**

**Ski Lodge Friday Evening 9:00 PM Normal POV:**

Kori and Kole went into their room to get ready for dinner "How does this look?" Kole asked placing a light green dress over her clothes.

"So cute!" Kori said "How about this?" Kori said holding a sea blue knee high gown over her clothes.

"Perfect!" Kole said "Lets get changed" Kole said Kori nodded picking up her shoes and walking into the bathroom.

When they had gotten changed they were leaving to meet the others in the dining hall for their last night at the lodge.

**Ski Lodge Restaurant Friday Evening 9:30 PM Normal POV:**

Kori and Kole walked into the restaurant and walked over to meet their friends at the table.

"Hey guys!" Kole said sitting down next to Tom.

Kori sat next to Richard "Woah Kori someone's beautiful" Richard said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

Everyone ordered their meals, Kori and Richard ordered Chicken wraps and salads.

Karen and Vic ordered a meat eaters pizza.

Tom and Kole ordered the club sandwiches and fries.

Jenn and Wally ordered tomato spaghetti.

Jade and Roy ordered a burger and fries.

Toni and Alain ordered a stir fry. **(AN: Sorry for this guys but I am soon going to be sending some characters away)**

After everyone had finished their meals the DJ came out again "Hey hey hey guys tonight is your last night and tonight we are going to have a quiz night so I'll give you some time to split into groups and get a name, Everyone had chose their teams there was 8 in total.

Jade, Kori, Kole, Jenn, Karen, Rachel and Toni VS Alain, Richard, Roy, Wally, Vic, Gar and Tom, plus some other teams.

"Okay round one of 3, movies okay, in the movie 'Nights when im alone' did Austin either A: turn into a werewolf, B: meet a lady ghost of his past or C: Become demented and talk to the dead?"

"Question 2 what movie did this quote come from, 'Why should we be pretending when they're isn't any one to pretend to'"

"Round 2 music question 1 'Now im going to find my own' was a lyric from what song"

"Question 2, Give you're what a break"

"Round 3 TV, question 1 'Hello Megan was a show based in the 17th century, 18th century or 19th century" The DJ asked.

Everyone jotted down their answers and handed them into the DJ "Hey girls why don't we have a little bet?" Vic said.

"Fine the team with the most points wins" Toni said confidently.

"Deal!" Roy said.

"Deal!" Karen shot back.

The DJ checked the scores and walked over to the mic "Okay in 3rd place with 3 points, Prettier than you" The DJ said, Kitten's table stood up and cheered.

"2nd place goes to The Boys Are Right and 1st place goes to Wait we won!" Kori's table stood up and cheered.

Richard's table all groaned that they lost the bet.

"Oh great so what's our dare?" Vic moaned.

"Oh you'll get your dares in time" And with that the girls left to go pack for the ride home.

**Ski Lodge Friday Evening 11:30 PM Normal POV:**

Toni shoved the last of her things into her suitcase and threw it on the floor with the rest of her things.

Rachel chuckled, she placed her things in neatly and placed them on the floor still reading her book and Toni gave her a 'How the hell did you do that' kinda look.

Kori came to Richard's room to help him pack "So what's my dare?" Richard asked, Kori giggled and kissed his nose.

"You'll know in time" Kori said giggling and placing a shirt inside his suitcase.

"C'mon go easy on me, I never said anything!" Richard said.

"Yeah but you didn't object" Kori said placing a jacket inside as well.

Gar and Elliot were packing up their things it took Elliot a while considering her had to pack up all of his consoles.

Everyone had packed their things and were meeting in the lobby getting ready to get pack their suitcases into the coach.

The coach pulled up and they all loaded their things into the bus, then they piled on the bus and took their seats. "Richard stop it" Kori said as Richard nibbled her neck gently, secretly Kori enjoyed it but she didn't want him to know her weaknesses, he continued and Kori finally caved in and grabbed Richard by the shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss, Richard was a little surprised by Kori's forwardness.

"Mmmh" Richard moaned in delight, Kori separated.

"Now can I sleep?" Kori asked tiredly.

"Nope I still need about 15 more of them" Richard said jokingly, Kori lay down on her side snuggling into Richard.

"Wanna watch this movie?" Wally asked holding a movie in one hand and a portable DVD player in the other.

"Sure it better have a good ending though I hate movies with either pitch black endings or extremely cliché endings" Jenn said placing one of the earphones in one of her ear and Wally placed the other in his ear and the two watched the movie.

Karen, Vic, Kole, Rachel, Tom and Gar were all playing go fish.

Jade and Roy were sleeping and Toni and Alain were cuddling.

**SCREEEECH**

**Jump City High School Saturday Morning 2:00 AM Normal POV:**

The bus pulled into Jump city high and the students staggered off the bus half asleep and they were all taken home by heir guardians.

**Ander's home Saturday Afternoon 2:36 PM Normal POV:**

Myan looked over t his youngest daughter she looked so peaceful laying on the sofa.

"Koriana dear wake up" Myan said soothingly, Kori's eyes fluttered awake, she yawned and sat up.

"Morning daddy" Kori said standing up.

"Were leaving for Bruce Wayne's charity event at 9:00" Myan informed Kori.

"Oh yeah that's tonight I need to go wash" Kori ran upstairs and into her room.

**Wayne Manor Saturday Afternoon 4:58 PM Normal POV:**

Men were all inside getting ready for the party placing chairs and tables.

"Hey Al when should I get dressed into that suit? And have you seen my hair gel?" Richard asked walking into the dining hall.

"Master Dick you should put your suit on about 8:30 and your hail gel is in the fourth bathroom in the top cabinet" Alfred said placing a plate on a table.

"Thanks Al" Richard ran upstairs and put in his hair gel.

**Wayne Manor Saturday evening 8:20 PM Normal POV:**

Richard fixed his red bow tie and walked into the ball room.

"Hey Bruce when do we kick this thing off?" Richard asked.

"Ah, Dick there you are did you write that speech" Bruce asked.

"Yeah I've got it done and have you seen Kori" Richard asked with a slight blush on his face.

"Not yet but remember and take Kori around to meet our clients it will make you have a good impression on them" Bruce stated.

**Wayne Manor Saturday Evening 9:10 Normal POV:**

Kori stood outside Wayne Manor with her family, Kori twiddled with her thumbs.

"Next!" The bouncer said Kori's family all went inside.

Bruce approached them "Hello there Myan, Luan your both looking well" Bruce said

"Hello Komi and Kori dear, I believe that Dick's looking for you" Bruce said.

Kori wore a black and green sundress with black high heels, a green bracelet and necklace and she wore her hair in a messy bun leaving her bangs to fall at each side.

Kori walked to a table with her family, Bruce gave a speech then Richard gave a speech.

Kori walked to Richard "Hey that was great!" Kori said kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, you look beautiful" Richard said staring at her from head to toe.

"Shut up" Kori said playfully.

Kori walked around with Richard "Hello there Richard and who is this image of beauty" Oliver Queen said.

"Kori Anders nice to meet you sir" Kori introduced.

"So you go to Jump City High with my son Roy right?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah" Kori said.

Kori and Richard walked, shaking hands with everyone who they passed.

"Hello and who are you?" A man asked Kori, shaking her hand.

"Hello I am Kori Anders please what is your name?" Kori asked.

"I am Phey Zhon I am a modelling coach and may I offer you a chance to model" Phey said confidently.

"Sorry but I want to be a doctor not a model" Kori said politely.

"Here's my card, call me if you change your mind" Phey said handing Kori a card and walking away.

"You'd be a great model" Richard said. "But your not gonna leave me for some other millionaire" Richard said jokingly.

"Never!" Kori said kissing his cheek.

**Stone Home Sunday Afternoon 12:10 PM Normal POV:**

Vic was on the phone to Karen "Hey Honey-Bee"

"Hey Sparky" Karen said cheerfully.

"So like in wait… 11 days it's Halloween we need to look for costumes today all of us"

"Yeah I hate not getting a good costume, we'll tell them on MyLife in a cam chat" Karen said.

"Kk Bye Honey-Bee!"

"See ya Sparky" Karen said hanging up.

Vic opened his laptop and went onto MyLife **(AN: It's their version of facebook, twitter, skype and myspace)**

He opened a chat and sent invites to everyone, Karen entered the chat first and she waved "Hey Sparky"

Next was Kori, she was curling her hair "Hey guys" Kori said excitedly "What's this about?" Kori asked.

"We'll tell you in a minute once everyone's on" Karen explained.

Then it was Gar and Rachel in unison "Hey!" The green haired boy shouted.

"Hi" Rachel said blankly.

Then Wally and Jenn entered on Jenn's account. "Hey guys" Jenn said waving to the camera as did Wally.

Then Jade came on "Hey guys"

Then Roy, then Alain, then Tom and Kole then Toni and finally Richard.

"Ok everyone's here, now Halloween is in 11 days so today we're all going to find costumes today before all the good ones are gone" Karen said.

"Cool where?" Toni asked.

"At the mall in like half an hour so cool see ya" Karen said logging off.

"Yeah what she said" Vic said chuckling signing off everyone signed off and got ready to hit the mall.

**Anders Home Sunday Afternoon 12:20 Normal POV:**

Kori grabbed her cell phone and typed in Richard's number.

***Bring Bring Bring***

"Hey Kor" Richard said answering his phone.

"Uhm hey Richard, can you give me a ride to the mall?" Kori asked.

"Haha im already one step ahead of you" Richard said hanging up.

***DING DONG!***

Kori walked over to the door and there stood Richard with a huge grin on his face "I kinda already wanted to take you" Richard said kissing her cheek.

"Hee Hem!" Myan said walking down the stairs; Kori jumped away and blushed deeply.

"Da…dad its not…" Kori started.

Myan shook his head "I don't want to know, we'll talk later" Myan said picking up the newspaper.

Kori grabbed Richard's hand and dragged him out the door "Oh that was so awkward" Kori said.

"Did you know you look adorable when your shocked… wait you wouldn't notice your always adorable" Richard said helping her onto his bike.

Kori giggled and kissed his cheek. "Then Ditto" Kori said smiling cutely and then they pulled out of the driveway and made their way to mall.

**Jump City Shopping Mall Sunday Afternoon 12:54 Normal POV:**

Kori and Richard pulled in, next to them Alain and Toni pulled in, in Toni's blue convertible.

"Hey guys!" Kori said grabbing Toni and Alain into her signature bone crushing hugs.

Kori released and laughed at her friends "Hey Alain" Richard said pulling him into a gangster hug "Hey Dick" Alain said.

They all walked into the mall and their was all their friends "Hey come on Kori lets go, I really want to get you a costume you'd suit almost anything I mean I've never really been creative with anyone before, Rachel's always a Witch" Karen said taking Kori to find a costume, Vic, Richard, Gar and Rachel all followed them.

Jenn, Kole, Jade, Toni, Wally, Roy, Alain and Tom all went to separate stores to find costumes.

"Okay try this one on!" Karen said handing Kori yet another costume, Kori put it on then walked out, it was a superhero outfit "Nope" Kori said walking back inside the changing room "Okay then how about this" Karen said handing another one.

Kori walked out wearing a fairy costume "Naah" Kori said walking back inside the changing room, Karen handed over another one.

Kori walked out wearing a cheerleading uniform that was shredded slightly to make it seem like she was a zombie cheerleader.

"Yup this is the one!" Kori said excitedly.

Karen got a bee costume.

Vic got a robot costume.

Gar got a dinosaur costume.

Rachel got a witch costume.

Richard got a Zombie costume to match Kori's.

Jade got a cat costume.

Jenn got a magician costume.

Wally got a monkey costume.

Roy got a cowboy costume.

Alain got a sea monster costume.

Toni got a dark fairy costume.

Tom got a cave man costume and Kole got a cave girl costume.

The gang decided to get pizza and afterwards head to Richard's to hang out in the pool.

They ordered their pizza's and sat down at a table.

"So are you sure it's ok if we use your pool?" Jenn asked Richard.

He nodded "Sure as long as I clean it out later" Richard said.

"So after this we'll go get our stuff and meet at yours" Vic said.

"Yeah that's cool" Richard said taking a bite out of his pepperoni pizza.

"Me, Kori and Rachel have to go now and get an appointment to get our make-up done for Halloween" Karen said taking Kori and Rachel's hands.

"I'll book you too" Kori said to Richard.

"Thanks Kor" Richard thanked.

Once Karen had booked their appointments they met up with the others at the parking lot.

"Hey guys" Kole said as they approached them.

Everyone went home and got their bathing suits for Richard's.

**Anders Home 3:00 PM Normal POV:**

"Can you hold this?" Kori said handing Richard a towel.

"I'll stay behind and help you clean the pool later" Kori said.

"No thanks, it's cool if I need help im sure Alfred could help" Richard said.

"Oh okay if you say so" Kori said unsure.

Kori ran upstairs and got changed, she came out wearing short denim shorts a light pink tank top and underneath she wore her bikini.

"K lets go!" Kori shouted jumping onto Richard's back, he chuckled.

**Hey guys the pool will be next time! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Hey-wazup-stalker: Haha I will and thanks p.s. is your kindle fixed yet? **

**Chocolate365: I love reading your reviews I hope you didn't kill your sister!**

**Sitiaisyah93: Yeah I needed Kori to have someone for that chapter and maybe sometime once I get rid of some one else :)**

**rae-gotichica-1: Hola! Im glad you liked the chapter, and thanks it feels nice being complimented for something I enjoy and I love answering my reviews and next chapter I have a huge moment ready for BBXRae im pretty excited to write it now!**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed next chapter will be up A.S.A.P! **

**Peace! :) **


	19. The Child

**Hey hey hey guys just been to the zoo and go karting today loved it, plus reading reviews got me pumped to write a new chapter so here's chapter 19!**

**Wayne Manor Sunday Afternoon 4:45 PM Normal POV:**

Kori and Richard drove into Wayne Manor, there parked their friends waiting.

"Hey Lovebirds!" Karen shouted as they parked next to them.

"Shut up!" Kori said playfully.

Karen laughed as they got out the car.

"Ok let's go" Richard said opening the mansion doors and leading them inside.

They all walked inside holding their bags.

"Woah!" Toni, Kole and Tom said looking up to the chandelier.

They all laughed "I was like that too when I first seen it!" Kori admitted.

Richard walked over to the large doors leading out to pool, he opened the doors. "Cool!" Kole exclaimed.

"Everyone welcome to the Wayne Manor Pool!" Richard shouted taking off his shirt and pants leaving him in his trunks.

They all cheered and got changed as well.

Kori had an evil smile on her face as she approached to Richard "Hey Richard" Kori said cutely.

"Hey… Kori?" Richard said unsurely.

Kori cuddled him and he cuddled back then she shoved him into the pool.

Everyone laughed and Richard lifted his head out of the water and the water dripped down his face, he looked at Kori evilly then made his way towards her.

"Richard…" Kori said nervously walking back hesitantly.

Richard ran up to her picking her up and placing her over his shoulder.

"NOOOOO!" Kori screamed as he threw her into the pool.

Karen sat on Vic's shoulders and Kole said on Tom's shoulders and fought with Styrofoam sticks.

"Woo!" Karen and Vic cheered knocking Kole and Tom down to the water.

Wally and Jenn splashed each other with the water laughing.

Jade, Roy, Toni and Alain all played volleyball, Jade grunted hitting the ball over to Alain and Toni.

They hit it back and Roy hit it onto the ground scoring a point.

Rachel sat on an armchair reading a book Gar walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey Rae" Gar said smiling.

"Hey" Rachel stated.

"What'cha reading?" Gar asked.

Rachel rose an eyebrow "The seven kings battles" Rachel said.

"Cool I totally know what that's about!" Gar lied.

"Please lets be honest, you're not that smart" Rachel said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gar said defensively.

"Im just saying…" Rachel said.

"I bet that you that I can be just as smart as you, if not smarter" Gar said standing up.

"Fine… if you pass you're maths test at least 50% I'll do something for you" Rachel said.

"Deal" Gar said confidently.

Kori and Richard ran around the pool soaking each other with their water guns "It's so cold! It's so cold!" Kori shouted as Richard poured the ice cold water over Kori who lay on the ground. **(AN: Hoping someone knows where that scenes from) **

Richard lay on top of Kori and kissed her passionately "Mmmh" Kori moaned in pleasure.

Richard separated then lifted Kori into his arms and took her into the mansion, heading to his room.

Richard opened his bedroom doors and placed Kori onto his now wet bed.

Kori blushed and turned her head to the side; Richard lay next to her and cuddled her.

Richard leaned in and kissed Kori's cheek and she laughed cutely, then they kissed passionately.

**Nyguen Home 8:00 AM Sunday Evening Normal POV:**

Jade sat in her bed clutching her stomach "Owww!" Jade yelled.

"Jade honey what's wrong, are you ok?" Selena said walking into Jade's room.

"Yeah mom probably just cramps" Jade said as she lay down onto her bed.

"If you say so…" Selena said exiting her room.

**(AN: Really wondering if someone knows what's going to happen next!)**

Jade turned on her computer and went onto the MyLife website.

"Hey Kori" Jade said starting a camera chat with Kori.

"Hey Jade" Kori said cheerfully.

"What homework did we get for Maths?" Jade asked.

"Oh he gave us a work sheet didn't you get it?" Kori asked.

"I don't think so…" Jade said searching her bag "Wait… got it!" Jade said.

"Cool so how are you and Roy?" Kori asked smiling.

"Good" Jade said.

"Yeah he told Richard what you guys…." Kori said twirling her hair with both hands nervously "Did" Kori said blushing.

Jade's eyes widened "Oh My God!" Jade said throwing her face into her pillow.

"Don't treat it like that I mean you and Roy really like each other and it's just you taking things with Roy to the next level" Kori said.

"Yeah I suppose but please don't tell anyone and by you I mean Richard" Jade said air quoting the word 'you'

"Don't worry I'll make sure of it" Kori said giggling.

"Thanks I've gotta go do my homework" Jade said.

"Kay Kay bye!" Kori said waving.

"Bye Kori" Jade said closing her computer.

**Anders Home 7:00 AM Monday Morning Normal POV:**

"Kori wake up my little Starfire" Luan said soothingly, shaking her shoulder gently.

Kori mumbled cutely "Huh" Kori said sitting up on her bed.

"Time to get ready for school, I'll go and get you some breakfast" Luan said leaving her room.

Kori left her bed, walked over to her closet and took some clothes and went into her bathroom.

Kori had a shower and got changed into a green mini skirt, a yellow tank top with a smaller blue one on top; knee high baseball boots and she wore her hair in two high pigtails leaving her bangs to fall to the side.

Kori ran down the stairs and sat at the breakfast table.

"Hey mom hey daddy" Kori said hugging them "Hey little cutie!" Kori said rubbing Luan's stomach, Luan giggled.

"Yup we'll find out what it'll be later today, thanks to that ultrasound scan" Luan said placing a pancake onto Kori's plate.

"Thanks mom" Kori said slicing a piece her pancake off.

"Your welcome dear" Luan said fixing Myan's tie, Kori giggled.

***DING DONG***

Kori stood up and walked over to the door, she opened it and their stood Richard.

"Hey Richard" Kori said hugging him, he hugged back.

"Hey Kor" Richard said releasing her from the hug.

"Morning Richard would you like a pancake?" Luan said sweetly.

"Hey Luan and no thank you" Richard said kindly.

"Please Richard take a seat" Kori said pulling a chair out.

Richard sat down "Thanks Kor" Richard said.

Kori finished her pancake "Ok bye guys" Kori said quickly dragging Richard out of his chair and out the front door.

"Why must it always be so awkward between my family?" Kori asked.

Richard placed a purple helmet on her head "Where did you get this?" Kori asked.

"Well since you'll be riding my bike for a long time now, you get your own helmet, and it fits perfectly" Richard said buckling her helmet.

Kori giggled "Aww you shouldn't have" Kori said blushing; Richard looked her deep in the eye and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Let's go!" Richard said placing Kori onto the bike.

Then they drove.

**Beecher Home 7:00 AM Normal POV:**

Karen and Vic were eating breakfast with Karen's mom and dad.

"Mmmh good stuff Mrs. B" Vic said happily.

"Thank you Victor and I do wish you would call me Helen being Mrs. B makes me feel old" Helen said.

"Please you're not a day over 20" Vic said.

"Ok well we better get going bye mom" Karen said kissing her cheek "Bye dad" Karen said hugging him as well.

Karen and Vic went outside and got into Vic's car.

They drove to the traffic lights "Oh who do we have here" Richard said hitting the brake.

"Oh it is so on" Vic said Karen and Kori just sighed.

"Hey Karen, Hey Vic" Kori said.

"Hey Kori, loving the helmet!" Karen said.

"Hey Lil Lady!" Vic shouted.

The red light changed yellow then green.

***VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

**Jump City High 7:40 AM Normal POV:**

Richard and Vic raced to school.

Vic parked first "Oh yeah baby!" Vic shouted stepping out his car.

"I'll win next time!" Richard said angrily.

"You sure will… well next time" Kori said giggling.

***SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECHHH* **

The bus pulled into the school, Rachel, Gar, Kole and Tom all got out the bus and walked towards Karen and the others.

"Hey guys oh my god Kori I love your hair like that" Kole said enthusiastically.

"Thanks Kole I love your shoes" Kori said with as just as much enthusiasm.

"And everyone loves my outfit!" Karen said laughing, they all laughed as well.

"I can't wait to win my bet!" Rachel said smirking.

"Yeah right" Gar said rolling his eyes.

"Hey who knows maybe Gar will pass with flying colours" Tom said then turned to look at Gar who was trying to lick something off of his elbow "Then again maybe not." Tom said shaking his head, they all laughed.

Jade, Jenn, Wally and Roy pulled in.

Wally jumped out the car and ran and hid behind Kori "Kori help me!" Wally said desperately.

"Woah what happened?" Kori said as Jenn ran towards them.

"He spat his milkshake into the air and it hit me!" Jenn said lunging for Wally.

Kori stepped aside leaving Wally defenceless "Kori W T H!" Wally said.

"Sorry but im not getting killed by Jenn" Kori said hiding behind Vic.

Jenn grabbed Wally by the ear and hit him against the wall. "Owwww!" Wally groaned clutching the side of his head and then she kissed it better.

"Hey maybe I should let you hit me more" Wally said jokingly.

Jenn was about to grab him when, Jade caught her by the shoulders "Easy there cowgirl" Jade said Jenn calmed down.

******

The bell rung and everyone headed to their registration classes, Kori, Kole and Rachel walked together, with Richard, Gar and Tom walking behind them. Jade, Jenn, Toni and Karen walked together with their boyfriends also following along.

"Rachel would you come with me to the library at the mall after school, I've finished my books" Kori said.

Rachel laughed softly "You're the first friend I've had that actually wants to go back there, sure" Rachel said smiling.

"Hey wait a sec I thought we were doing something afterschool" Richard said joining the conversation.

"No I already told you that I was going to the library" Kori corrected.

"Aww come on, can I come" Richard asked Rachel put her hand straight and moved it across her neck.

"Well we'll be there all day and I'll be to busy to do anything romantical" Kori lied bursting Richard's bubble.

"Fine but I get you all tomorrow" Richard said placing his arms around her waist.

"Maybe" Kori said playfully kissing his cheek.

**Art 8:10 AM Normal POV:**

Kori, Karen, Tom, Gar, Toni and Jenn all sat in art trying to paint a fruit bowl.

"Wow someone please remind me why were painting fruit" Jenn said giving up with her painting.

"I don't know don't all artistic people do this for fun" Toni said also giving up.

Kori giggled "Im guessing that it's just a cliché" Kori said smiling, Kori's painting was ok but she wasn't satisfied.

Gar's was amazing, Tom picked up on that "Woah Gar that's amazing" Tom complimented.

"Ha really?" Gar asked Tom nodded.

"Gar did you paint this" Mrs. Jackson asked he nodded "Im very impressed" Mrs. Jackson said.

"Thanks Miss" Gar said.

With Richard, Vic, Jade, Roy, Kole, Wally and Alain were cleaning the art supplies again.

"Im serious this teacher thinks we're her personal slaves" Jade moaned cleaning brushes.

"Yeah uhm is this all we do?" Kole asked.

"Yeah" Everyone in the class said together, Kole laughed.

**Science Dr. Light 11:00 AM Normal POV:**

"Today class we will be learning about the beautiful ways of light" Dr. Light said the class all moaned with the exception of Kori and Kole.

The class all had to listen to Dr. Light talk about his brilliant light was for half an hour or so, then they had to copy some experiment diagrams into their books.

"Wow that was hard" Kori said finishing.

"Huh I've only just started, then again I did spend a lot of time holding you're hand" Richard said.

"Yeah well how about you do some work and I hold you're hand" Kori said cutely placing her hand on top of his.

"Hehe fine" Richard said writing down on his paper.

**Maths Mr. Kennedy 2:35 PM Normal POV:**

Kori and Jade sat in the classroom working from a textbook.

"Ugh! I hate algebra so much!" Jade said shoving her hand through her hair.

"It's not that bad" Kori said jotting things down in her book.

"Yeah because you're super smart!" Jade said.

"Yeah sure" Kori said sarcastically.

**Mall Library 4:55 PM Normal POV:**

Kori and Rachel sat in the library reading some books.

"Wow what a twist ending" Kori said closing her book.

"Yeah I thought that too when I read that" Rachel said.

"Ok I need to get home before Komi does at 6:00 so I'll get some books here and then go and get some other things for me and Richard's Halloween costumes" Kori said.

"K so if we read for about half an hour then get some to take away and then go shopping how does that sound?" Rachel asked.

"Sounds good" Kori said.

They read for that half hour.

"Ok I have a six book max im struggling between 'The Day I Met Him' and 'He Forgot'" Kori said looking at both books from back and forth.

"I'd go with the first one it sounds nicer to me" Rachel said, Kori raised an eyebrow "Shut up I can be a girly girl when I want to" Rachel said.

"That's cool let's go" Kori said getting her books marked out.

Kori and Rachel walked to the Halloween store "Wow this looks so cool" Kori said walking inside.

"Yeah this looks pretty cosy" Rachel said stroking a fake animal covered in fake blood.

"Haha yeah sure" Kori said Kori bought a few cheerleader looking things and fake blood and so on.

Rachel and Kori stood at the bus station "Ok so I have to get the 6 bus and you have to get the…." Kori started.

"Number 9 bus" Rachel finished laughing.

The number 6 bus pulled up "Ok bye I'll tell you what the books were like when im done" Kori said getting onto the bus.

Kori got off the bus and went into her home and opened her door "Hey Kori" Komi said lying on the couch, watching T.V.

"When are Mom and Dad getting back?" Kori asked.

"Right now" Myan said walking into through the door.

"Mom, Dad how did it go?" Kori asked hugging her parents.

"Ok let's sit down" Myan said sitting at the table.

"It's a boy" Luan said proudly stroking her stomach.

"Really?" Komi said happily.

"I can't wait to have a little brother" Kori said tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"Me too" Komi said they all hugged.

**Aww happy moment. **

**chocolate365- Ok I suggest you let Richard go or I'll get the titans back together!**

**Kimbo- Your welcome and it's mine too! **

**Hey-wazup-stalker- Haha I really laughed at you're reviews start and im pretty sure im suffering from that too! And im trying so hard with this and Im really good at saving lives**

**jaqui101- Here it is hehe :$**

**Guest- Hi thanks for reading a review I've heard about you!**

**rae-gotichica-1- Yeah I do like your reviews aww you're making me blush thanks! And yeah I agree with you there! And how are you not able to sign in? I promise I haven't forgotten about this story it's always on my mind haha and this really made me feel touched. **

**adventuretime21- Thanks so much!**

**Sofia Michelle- Hey yeah it has and sometime in the next three chapters I think :) **

**So sorry for the wait and I was looking at how may people have read this and it's over 6,000! So super thanks and you all get a cookie **

**And for Kimbo congrats dude you're my 50th reviewer so you get three questions for what's going to happen for this story or a sequel oops spoiler alert! **

**Thanks for reading and if leave a review maybe? Haha peace dudes and dudettes :) **


	20. Halloween Dance!

**Hey guys im back! And I've brought you two things, some cookies and a new chapter, and what one I hear you ask oh yeah just CHAPTER 20! Halfway through the story, I can't believe its halfway done well guess what day it is in Jump City? HALLOWEEN!**

**Anders Home Friday Morning 5:10 AM Normal POV:**

Kori's eyes fluttered open; she yawned and sat up 'Hmm more school… wait its Halloween' Kori thought excitedly.

Kori jumped out of bed and got dressed in her Zombie cheerleader costume; she walked downstairs, where Luan was placing candy into a bowl for the tricker treaters.

"Hey Mom" Kori said hugging Luan softly being careful to not hurt her stomach.

"Morning Kori dear" Luan said hugging back "Isn't it a little bit early for you?" Luan asked.

"Yeah it is but Me Richard, Gar, Vic, Karen and Rachel are all going to get our make-up done for Halloween" Kori said pouring a glass of orange juice "Besides isn't it a bit early to be putting candy out it's over 12 hours early" Kori said giggling.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* **

Luan walked over to the door and opened it "Hello there Richard I like you're costume are you also going to be a zombie?" Luan asked letting him inside.

"Hello Luan yeah, Hey Kor" Richard said walking over to Kori and hugging her.

"Aww how cute" Luan said smiling.

"Well we better get going" Kori said picking up her helmet.

"Be careful and have fun I'll see you later" Luan said as they left.

"Well now I can give you a proper hello my little brain eater" Richard said kissing Kori passionately and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

They separated "Hehe well I have to say I like this hello a little better" Kori said playfully.

"Well here we go my little mind muncher" Richard said getting on his bike and helping Kori on as well.

**Beecher home Friday Morning 5:10 AM Normal POV:**

Karen woke up and took a shower.

"Hey Mom have you seen my costume?" Karen shouted to her mother.

"Yeah it's in the kitchen table" Helen responded.

"Thanks" Karen shouted running down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed her costume.

Karen finished getting changed into her costume.

***DING DONG* **

Karen opened the front door and their stood Vic wearing his robot costume "Hey Sparky" Karen said laughing.

"Hey Honey Bee" Vic said also laughing.

"Yeah we get it… can we just go!" They heard Rachel shout from Vic's convertible.

"Yeah" Karen said closing her front door and walking with Vic to his car **(AN: I thought this was funny I wrote his Gar at first)**

**Jump City Mall Friday Morning 6:00 AM Normal POV:**

Kori and Richard pulled into the parking lot and parked and then Kori's phone rang.

"Hello?" Kori said.

"Hey Kori its Gar" Gar said.

"Hey Gar where are you guys?" Kori asked climbing off of Richard's bike.

"We're just parking and we'll meet you guys at the front entrance" Gar said.

"Kay kay bye!" Kori said hanging up.

"He said to meet them at the front entrance" Kori said taking a hold of Richard's hand and walking towards the front entrance.

"Ok then off we go" Richard said.

Once they had reached the front entrance there stood Karen, Vic, Rachel and Gar.

"Hey guys" Kori said hugging them all in her signature bone crushing hugs.

"Hey Kori, I like oxygen you know!" Gar said jokingly as Kori let them go from her death grip and they all laughed.

"Well lets not be late we have to get to school for 8:40" Karen said leading them into the mall and to their shop.

**Guess Who 6:07 Friday Morning AM Normal POV:  (AN: Hehe I like that name) **

Karen walked up to the counter with the others behind her "Hi we have an appointment for 6" Karen said.

"Ah here you are" The man behind the counter said "Please follow me" He said walking over to some chairs.

They had three seats so the boys went first, Kori sat in her chair gripping her magazine so hard her knuckles were turning white, as the young blonde girl giggled doing Richard's make-up.

"Is someone jealous?" Karen said playfully.

Kori knocked it off immediately "No!" Kori said "Maybe" Kori said her eyes fell to the floor.

Once the stylists had finished their work they all walked over to the girls.

"Wow you look dead" Kori said hugging Richard "I would kiss you but I don't wanna ruin your make-up" Kori said laughing.

"Aww man well later" Richard said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sparky you look like so robotistic" Karen said making up a word.

"Haha thanks honey bee" Vic said kissing her cheek.

"Gar I have to say they made you look a lot like a dinosaur" Rachel said laughing.

"Thanks Rae" Gar said a slight blush appearing on his face.

Then the girls got theirs done, Kori's took longest because of the whole zombie thing, Karen got some jewels placed on her face and a bit of yellow lipstick and Rachel only got her face darkened.

"Well its only 7:55 we could still get something to eat first" Vic said checking his watch.

"Yeah" Gar seconded, they all walked to a café and got some breakfast.

"Mmmh boy im gonna get so fat with all these croissants" Rachel said finishing her last croissant.

"Yeah me to with pancakes" Kori said also finishing.

"Haha yeah right Kori you're practically a stick" Karen said.

"Yeah a fat stick!" Kori said they all looked at her in disbelief.

"Well I didn't know it was opposite day!" Rachel said sarcastically.

"Whatever" Kori said giggling.

"I think it's time we left for school I can't wait to scare some people" Richard said making a scary face.

"Please you already do that enough without the make-up" Gar said patting him on the cheek.

Gar ran and Richard chased after him, when he caught him he held him in a headlock "You're a funny little dinosaur aren't you?" Richard said releasing him.

Kori and Richard got onto his bike "Haha" Kori laughed.

"What?" Richard asked looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing its just funny two zombies on a motorbike" Kori said laughing.

Richard laughed "Hey Vic!" Richard shouted.

"Wass'up!" Vic shouted back.

"Race you to school" Richard said starting his engine.

"Oh 10 bucks from each of us if we lose but if we win you two lovebirds owe us all ten bucks" Vic shouted also starting his engine.

"Bring it!" Richard shouted back.

"1 2 3… GO!" Vic shouted as they raced to school.

**Weathers Home Friday Morning 8:25 AM Normal POV:**

Kole got dressed into her cave girl outfit and she and Tom drove to school in Tom's car.

"I can't wait for this!" Kole said as her hair blew in the wind.

"Yeah" Tom said with just as much enthusiasm.

**Jump City High Friday Morning 8:38 AM Normal POV:**

They pulled into the school parking lot and got out of Tom's car.

"BOO!" Toni said Kole jumped.

"Woah Toni you scared me! Great costume you too Alain!" Kole said swinging her hammer thing from side to side.

"Thanks Kole you and Tom look great too!" Alain said kindly.

"Hey guys" Jenn greeted walking over to them with her arm locked with Wally's.

"Oooh oooh ahh" Wally said doing his impression of a monkey.

"Shut it monkey boy or I'll make yall" Roy said with a western accent holding his fake guns in both hands.

"Yeah and I'll scratch you to death" Jade said showing his shiny nails in the light.

"Jade wins" Toni said laughing they all laughed along.

Just then Kori and Richard came through the school gates with Vic and the others following.

"Wooo victory!" Richard shouted happily, Kori giggled while he stopped the bike "I do believe you owe us ten bucks each" Richard said smirking cockily.

"You got lucky!" Vic said handing over ten bucks to Kori and Richard and the others did the same.

Karen smacked Vic's head "Never put us in that position again… no more betting!" Karen said angrily.

**Assembly Hall Friday Morning 9:36 AM Normal POV:**

"Students" Principal Slade said into the microphone, as he stood on the stage "Happy Halloween" Slade said sarcastically and with that said he left and the music began to play.

Kori, Karen and the girls were all dancing.

_Starships were meant to fly hands up and touch the sky!_

_Can't stop cause we so high_

_Let's do this one more time! _

"Hey Cutie" Xavier said he was dressed as an assassin.

"Kori remember nice costume" Kori corrected.

"Thanks you're make-up looks really realistic" Xavier said.

"Thanks Xavier I think I like you better when you're being nice" Kori admitted.

"We'll maybe I'll be nicer just when you're around though" Xavier said but before Kori could say anything else Richard stepped in taking Kori away by the waist.

"Hey Richard he was being nice" Kori said.

"Yeah that's what I was worried about" Richard said dancing with her.

"Hmm fine" Kori said kissing his cheek.

"Ladies and Gentlemen could I please have your attention?" Jenn said as the spotlight shone on her.

"Tonight I will be showing you some magic" Jenn said as a magical noise played through the speakers.

"If I could please have a volunteer from the audience… Kitten" Jenn said evilly.

"Like Double U Tee Eff?" Kitten said walking onto the stage in her slutty looking bunny costume.

"Please lay inside this box" Jenn said Kitten got inside and Jenn locked her inside.

"Now I will slice her in half with these" Jenn said holding a large sharp blade.

"Like No Freaking way let me out!" Kitten said angrily Jenn shoved the blades through the middle and the audience heard a slicing noise.

"Ohhh" And other noises were made throughout the crowd.

"Now I will move the boxes apart" Jenn said separating the two in the middle.

"OMFG!" Kitten said looking over to her legs.

The audience gave a huge round of applause "Woooo go baby!" Wally shouted, and with that Jenn walked off the stage leaving a sliced Kitten on stage.

"Jenn, someone put me back together!" Kitten screamed and everyone just ignored her **(AN: That's one way to get rid of her) **

Toni and Alain were sitting at a table with Rachel and Gar "Hey Rae wanna dance?" Gar asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sure" Rachel said walking away with the green dinosaur.

"Ok they so like each other" Toni said to Alain.

"Yup" He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Ok guys you all voted for the best costume for boys and girls and the results are in" The DJ said.

"Woo" Someone in the crowd cheered.

"Ok in 5th place for the boys is… drumroll please" "Toshi Yasumito with his ninja costume" The DJ said and Toshi walked onto the stage.

"4th place goes to…" "Victor Stone with his robot costume" The DJ said as Vic walked onto the stage.

"Yeah BABY!" Vic shouted taking his medal.

"In 3rd place…" "Elliot Controllerton as superman" The DJ said as Elliot pretended to fly onto the stage.

"In 2nd it goes to…" "Alain Aqua as the sea monster" The DJ said and Alain went onto stage and took his medal and small trophy.

"And the winner of the boys is…." "RICHARD GRAYSON as the zombie!" The DJ shouted and Richard ran onto the stage and took the huge medal.

"Now for the girls" "In 5th place it goes to…." "Karen Beecher as the Bumblebee" The DJ said and Karen ran onto stage cheering her own name.

"In 4th place it goes to…" "Our mistress of magic Jennifer Hexington" The DJ said and Jenn came onto the stage and took her medal.

"In 3rd it goes to the evil witch from the west… Rachel Roth" The DJ said Rachel walked onto the stage looking extremely bored.

"In 2nd it goes to…" "Kole Weathers as the prehistoric Cave girl" The DJ shouted and Kole smiled as she was given her award.

"And the winner of the girls costume contest goes to…"

"Five bucks says Kori" Gar said to Wally.

"Five bucks says Jade" Wally said as they shook hands.

"KORI ANDERS as the zombie cheerleader!" The DJ shouted, Kori walked up onto the stage and received her trophy.

"Lookin good Kori" One guy said another whistled, Kori blushed and giggled walking off of the stage.

Jade walked up to Roy "Roy we need to talk alone" Jade said walking into the hallways.

"What's this all about?" Roy asked.

"I took a test and im pregnant…" Jade said.

**DUN DUN DA DUNNNNNNNN!**

**robstarfan723- Thanks and here's the next chapter.**

**Sofia Michelle- Here it is ASAP! And yup its gonna be good and I would have used that but with the whole YJ child and things I've decided to make her pregnant just like on the show.**

**-rae-gotichica-1- Haha that must suck and this is what happened next! :D **

**Wonder what's going to happen next, me too well see ya next time dudes and dudettes peace! **


	21. Im really sorry

**Hey guys now im sure that some of you will be upset about this announcement but I will be taking a break from this story for a while but I will be putting a lot of time writing a new story about young justice and teen titans together and I hope you'll all read it thanks :) **


	22. How could he?

**Hey guys, wow long time no see and im sorry for making you guys wait so long. Anyways here's Chapter 21.**

**Jump City High 10:23 AM Normal POV:**

"Wha…what?" Roy said his eyes wide open.

"I…im pregnant" Jade said softly as her eyes began to tear up.

"Are you sure?" Roy said confused.

"Well I took a test and it came back positive and Roy" Jade said "Im scared" Jade said crying.

"Me too" Roy said pulling her into a hug.

"I don't know what to do… my Mom will probably disown me" Jade said crying hysterically.

"I don't know what we're going to do but we will make it through somehow" Roy said hugging her tighter.

"I love you Roy" Jade said between sniffs.

"I love you too Jade and our baby whatever it is" Roy said. **(AN: I was actually trying not to cry at this part) **

**Jump City Parking Lot 1:03 PM Normal POV:**

"Well that was so fun!" Kori said leaning on a wall.

"Yeah" Karen said tiredly leaning against her with her elbow.

"Tired already Honey Bee?" Vic asked kissing her cheek.

"Yeah spa… Sparky" Karen mumbled jumping into his arms.

Gar and Rachel sat on a bench "I have to admit that's the first time I've well danced in public in a long time" Rachel said looking Gar in the eyes.

"Haha you should dance more often you're good" Gar said.

"Yea I don't think so but thanks" Rachel said.

Gar and Rachel began to lean in for a kiss "Hey guys!" Kori said walking round the corner, Gar and Rachel pushed looked at her then pushed each other away "Oops sorry I'll leave you two aloooone" Kori said walking away giggling crazily.

"Uh I gotta go…" Rachel said walking away shyly.

Gar chuckled and followed behind her.

Richard raised his voice "Hey everyone im having a party later at my house bring a friend and be there at 9!" Richard shouted.

People murmured and then they a lot of them left.

"Im guessing we're going to have to help you get ready for the party huh?" Wally said.

"Uh I was hoping that you would" Richard said chuckling.

"Fine…" Jenn said slouching "It better be a good party!" Jenn said.

They all got into their cars and drove to Wayne Manor.

**Wayne Manor 2:50 PM Normal POV:**

The teens all ran through the door "Hey what's going on?" Bruce said.

"Hey Mr. W!" Karen said.

"Wazzup Alfredo!" Vic said.

They all run past them "Sorry Bruce, Alfred" Kori said politely walking past.

"Ok so we need banners, food and drinks non alcoholic" Richard said "GO!" Richard said.

They all split up and got certain things done.

"Ok Toni, Alain can Y'all prepare the sandwiches and me and Honey Bee will prepare the cookies, cupcakes and stuff" Vic

"Kool kool" Toni said taking some bread out of the cupboard and Alain went to get things out of the fridge.

"Kay Honey Bee we need flour, butter, icing etc" Vic said placing a chef hat on his head proudly "I am ChefMan!" Vic said standing in a superhero stance.

"Yeah you sure are Sparky, I'll get the stuff" Karen said walking away.

"Ok Alain I'll place the bread out and we do half each, one quarter chicken, one quarter ham, one quarter meat and the last quarter cheese… any objections?" Toni said demandingly.

"No…" Alain said shyly, Toni kissed his cheek.

"Let's GO!" Toni shouted.

"Oww!" Alain said.

"Ok so up the attic we have the decorations for like Christmas, Halloween and stuff" Richard said leading them upstairs.

"Coolio" Gar said they all looked at him oddly with the exception of Kori, "What? Free country!" Gar said.

"Whatever" Tom said chuckling.

Richard opened the door that led to the attic "Watch you're…" Kori hit her head and fell backwards "Head" Richard said helping her up.

"Ow" Kori said taking Richard's hand; he pulled her back onto her feet.

"Careful you guys…" Kori said.

There were millions of boxes "Ok let's see, Thanksgiving, Easter and Halloween" Richard said passing the boxes to the others.

"Wow they're sure in order" Rachel said sarcastically, they all laughed exiting the attic.

"Ok Me, Rachel and Kole will decorate the, hallways, kitchen and lounge" Kori said.

"Sure we'll get the rest" Richard said sarcastically.

"Yeah you will" Kori said walking down the stairs.

"Ok we have the easiest job thank god" Jenn said they looked at her "I can't handle much" Jenn said nervously.

They poured drinks **(AN: Non alcoholic come on people I mean it's not like anyone will sneak any in?) **

Jade placed the punch onto the table and poured some into cups, "Ouch" Jade said clutching her stomach and Roy ran over to her.

"You ok?" Roy asked quietly trying not to draw any attention.

"Yeah just cramps" Jade said reassuringly. **(AN: Yeah emmmm hmmmm) (AN: Sorry I feel like putting my personal thoughts on these situations)**

"Ok, just tell me if you need anything" Roy said.

"Kay" Jade said pouring some more punch.

"Ok something is going on with those two" Jenn said curiously.

"Durr they're dating!" Wally said smugly, Jenn hit the back of his head.

"Yeah I know that but there's something else" Jenn said "And I always find out" Jenn said.

"It really turns me on when you're like this" Wally admitted.

"Shut up" Jenn said blushing.

"Ok done!" Toni said placing the last sandwich on top of the tray.

Vic walked over "Perfect, I will have to inspect though" Vic said taking a sandwich from each tray and running away.

"Damn it Vic!" Toni said chasing after him.

Alain took the trays and placed them onto the breakfast bar.

Karen placed the last tray inside the oven and turned it on.

"All done Sparky!" Karen said "Sparky?..." Karen said turning around to see him being chased by an angry Toni, she took out her cell phone and took a picture giggling.

Kori hung the last of her decorations on the wall "All done!" Kori said.

"Me too" Kole said.

"If I was like you guys I would have said me three but I won't" Rachel said, they laughed.

"Yeah we're done too thanks for asking!" Gar said sarcastically.

"Wow sarcasm, Rachel's rubbing off on you!" Tom said and Richard, Kori, Kole and Tom laughed while Gar and Rachel blushed.

"Shut up" Rachel said with a slight smile.

"Oooh someone's blushing!" Kori said giggling.

"I wouldn't" Rachel said.

**Wayne Manor 7:00 PM Normal POV:**

"Note to self, last time I help decorate a mansion" Kole said plopping onto the couch.

"I second that" Kori said lying onto her knee.

"Well thankfully we can rest for the next hour" Jade said.

**Wayne Manor 8:55 PM Normal POV:**

Richard got his gel and spread it through his hair.

***DING DONG!***

"Master Dick, you're friends are here" Alfred shouted to Richard.

"Thanks, Al" Richard said running down the stairs.

"Hey Richard" Roy said pounding her fists.

"Wazzup Dude!" Vic said.

They all entered his front door "Thank you all for helping organise this, Master Dick, myself and Master Bruce are attending Miss Kyle's party this evening" Alfred said.

"Im warning you Dick, this place better be in one piece by the time we return" Bruce said warningly.

"It will" Richard said shoving them out the front door.

***DING DONG!* **

Richard opened the door and let everyone in.

**Wayne Manor 9:12 PM Normal POV:**

"I swear that I've been holding this door for an hour" Richard said as the last of the people walk in.

Everyone was happy dancing; some people were having a dance off in the middle of the ball room which was decorated to look like a haunted mansion.

"Dude this is the best party ever!" Some guy said.

Kori and Karen were dancing with Jenn and Jade.

"Hey Kor, meet me in my room in 8 minutes" Richard said walking past her.

An evil face looked over "I think I will" The stranger said.

Richard walked over to his bedroom door and opened it he sat on his bed and then someone entered.

"Kor, turn on the lights" Richard said.

"Ee em" They said saying no.

Richard kissed her passionately, then the door opened and the light switch turned on.

**Richard's Room 9:22 PM Richard's POV:**

Some came into my room it was… Kori, then who was I kissing, I turn around to see Barbara smiling evilly.

"Wha… wait Kori" I say, then I look at her eyes and I melt inside her eyes begin to tear.

She mumbled something "What?" I ask walking towards her.

"It's over" She says softly, her eyes facing the floor and then she turns to leave.

I place my hand on her shoulder "Stop" She says as her tears hit the floor.

The tears echo through my head "So wanna continue" Barbara says smiling deviously.

I can't handle it, its happened again "Sure" I say depressed.

**Wayne Manor 9:24 PM Normal POV:**

Kori ran down the stairs crying her eyes out "Kori are you ok?" Rachel asked then she followed her out the front door.

"Kori, what's wrong?" Karen asked cuddling her.

"I… I sa…saw" Kori started crying harder "I wa…walked in a… and saw h… him kissing… Bar…Barbara" Kori said sniffling.

"You saw who?" Rachel asked.

"Richard kissing Barbara" Kori said crying hysterically.

"THAT SPIKEY HAIRED PALE SKINNED SON OF A BITCH!" Karen shouted storming into the mansion.

"Karen please stop!" Kori said crying even Karen couldn't do it.

"Come on lets get you home" Rachel said helping her onto her feet.

"Ok" Kori said sadly.

Karen walked into the house and found Vic "Hey can I borrow you're car?" Karen asked.

"Why?" Vic asked.

"Kori…. Uhm isn't feeling well" Karen lied.

"Oh ok then" Vic said handing her his keys.

**Ander's Home 9:45 PM Normal POV:**

"Ok you're sure that you don't want us to stay with you?" Rachel asked

"Yeah go enjoy yourselves, I don't want to ruin you're night" Kori said opening her front door.

"Bye and we'll talk to Richard" Karen said driving away.

"So this is what heartbreak feels like" Kori said running up to her room.

**Wayne Manor 10:00 PM Normal POV:**

"Hey where were you guys?" Gar asked approaching them.

"Dropping Kori off, she doesn't feel well" Karen lied again.

"Ok uh Rachel wanna join me on the roof?" Gar asked shyly.

"Yeah" Rachel said with the same amount of shyness.

"Ok I'll let you two go and hit it off" Karen said walking away.

They walked onto the roof and sat on a bench "Wow how beautiful is the moon?" Gar asked starting a conversation between the two.

"Really pretty" Rachel said a piece of hair blew onto her face.

Gar saw it and took it off away from her face, then they're eyes locked "You're eyes are gorgeous" Gar said placing a hand on her cheek.

Rachel blushed "Tha… thank you" Rachel said nervously the two leaned in and kissed, it wasn't one of those long kisses it was short and sweet.

They pulled out and blushed "Wow" Gar said.

"So are we like, I don't know…" Rachel started.

"A couple?" Gar finished "Yeah, I think, do you want to?" Gar asked.

"Yes… I mean I don't know" Rachel said.

"So we're a couple" Gar said.

"Yeah but we cannot and I mean cannot tell the others" Rachel demanded.

"You're so cute when you're in demand" Gar admitted.

"Shut up" Rachel said their hands reaching for each other.

**Gannark Home 8:20 AM Normal POV:**

"Hey Dad, hey Mom" Tom said pouring himself some orange juice.

"Tom dear, please can you have a seat?" Mrs Gannark asked.

"Yeah sure what's up Mom?" Tom asked.

"Son there's no easy way to tell you this" Mr Gannark said shoving a hand through his hair. "We're moving" Mr Gannark said.

Tom's mouth was agape.

**Dun dun dunnn once again we have another cliff hanger and im sorry it's been so long guys I've been trying to update for quite sometime but I get really lazy and SOOOOORRRRYYYY!**


	23. A Sorrowful Goodbye

** Hey guys OMG your reviews made me so excited to write this new chapter so let's head back to Tom's home!**

**Gannark Home 8:21 AM Normal POV:**

"What?" Tom asked in disbelief.

"Next week we will be moving from Jump, we've already started packing" Mr Gannark said.

"Where to?" Tom asked.

"Metropolis, dear" Mrs Gannark said.

Tom walked out of the kitchen and upstairs into his room. 'Why did we have to move now, I can't believe its now, exactly when I fit in' Tom sighed.

**Beecher Home 8:27 AM Normal POV:**

"I can't believe Richard" Vic said.

"Huh how do you know about that?" Karen asked confused.

"Everyone saw them kissing last night" Vic said.

"Come on we need to pick up Kori" Karen said walking out her front door.

"Kay" Vic said following.

They got into his car "Vic do me a favour, if we ever break up can you make it simple I don't want it to be like Kori and Dick's" Karen said.

"I promise, our lives are as dramatic as they need to be" Vic joked.

**Anders Home 8:38 AM Normal POV:**

Kori walked down her stairs her usual happy and colourful appearance had changed, she was wearing a black hoodie, black jeans and black sneakers.

Kori sighed walking out of her front door.

"Hey Lil Lady" Vic said as Kori got into the car.

"Hey Vic" Kori said.

"Hey Kori" Karen said

"Hey Karen Kori said.

"Im sorry for what happened with Dick" Vic said.

"You told him?" Kori asked Karen.

"No they all saw them last night" Karen said.

"Oh, yeah it's cool Vic" Kori said.

"No offense Kori but I don't think it is, is it?" Vic said.

"No" Kori said.

"You know what we need to do?" Karen asked.

"What?" Kori asked.

"We need to show Dick, that he's not the only one who can move on" Karen said.

"How?" Vic asked Kori nodded curiously.

"Ok" Karen whispered to them. ** (AN: Sorry guys you'll see later :3) **

**Jump City High Parking Lot 8:50 AM Normal POV:**

Karen, Kori and Vic pulled into the parking lot.

"Hey Kori" Rachel said walking towards them.

"Hey Kor" Gar said following Rachel **(AN: Wink wink) **

"Hey guys" Kori said in an excited tone, she jumped out the car and hugged them.

"Wow Kori, you're taking this pretty well" Rachel said suspiciously.

"Yeah Karen will tell you guys" Kori said giggling.

Karen whispered to them.

"Oh woah Kori, this will make him see red" Gar said laughing.

"Yeah that's the idea" Kori said giggling.

Tom walked over to their friends with Kole "Hey Kole I need to talk to you" Tom said.

"Can we talk later, I kinda need to go see if Kori's ok" Kole said.

"Oh ok" Tom said.

Kole and Tom walked over to Kori "Hey Kori, are you ok about, the human cactus?" Kole asked.

"Karen!" Kori shouted over to Karen.

"Jeez I should just record it to save time" Karen said jokingly.

Karen whispered to them. **(AN: It's just a big game of Chinese whispers) **

"Woah you two are actually going to do that?" Kole asked loudly.

"Shut up Kole, and yeah" Karen said covering her mouth.

Tom and Kori laughed at Kole, who was still trying to speak.

"Girl im not moving my hand until you stop making noises" Karen said and Kole hushed "Good girl" Karen said removing her hand from her mouth.

Kole pouted "Next time, I'll bite" Kole said threateningly, they all walked away laughing.

Dick and Barbara walked over to them "Hey guys" Dick said. **(AN: Yes he's been naughty so now he's called Dick, well because he is one) **

"Hey" Gar mumbled.

"Morning Dick, morning Barbara" Kori said kindly.

"Morning?" They said confused.

"Come on guys, let's get to registration, I said that we'd meet the others there" Kori said skipping away, she had changed her hair into pigtails in the car and took of her hoodie, underneath she wore a white tank top.

'She takes things really easily?' Richard thought.

Jade, Jenn, Roy, Wally, Toni and Alain all sat in registration, then saw Kori skip in happily.

"Uh Kori?" Toni asked in disbelief.

"Yeah?" Kori said.

"You feeling ok?" Toni asked.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?" Kori asked, then she whispered "Just go along with it, Karen will tell you guys everything" Kori said then continued giggling.

"Hey Kole can I talk to you yet?" Tom asked as they walked through the front door.

"Not yet we're going to be helping Kori" Kole said and Tom sighed.

Karen was over "Talking" with Jade, Jenn, Toni, Alain, Wally and Roy.

"Wow can't wait to see that" Wally said jokingly, Jenn slapped him on the head "Owww!" Wally said rubbing the back of his head "Im gonna have to start wearing a helmet whenever im with you" Wally said.

"And you and her are gonna…" Jade started.

"Yes" Karen ended.

"In front of the…" Jade started again.

"Yes" Karen said chuckling at her facial expression.

"How can you guys be so bold?" Alain asked.

"Well I know Kori isn't but im always confident!" Karen said laughing.

**Assembly 9:20 AM Normal POV:**

"Well later today we will be taking our test for Maths, English and P.E." Principle Slade said "And we will be continuing the rest of the tests later in this week" Principle Slade said.

"Now today is the schools annual talent show so id you're interested you can audition later tod… oh wait actually you can audition now" Principle Slade corrected.

About 35 people walked up, including Kori and Karen.

"Ok so you're sure that we'll be good?" Kori asked nervously.

"Yes Kori, with you're singing and dancing and my amazing rapping and dancing, we'll nail it and I bet it'll make Dick real jealous seeing everyone lose it over you" Karen said. "Well they will once you change" Karen said.

"Huh?" Kori said.

Karen took out a key "It's my locker key, I've got some clothes pick whatever as long as it's colourful" Karen said.

Kori walked out of the hall and to Karen's locker, she opened it and took out some clothes and went to the bathroom.

"NEXT!" Principle Slade shouted.

A young man walked onto the stage "I am the great Rossini and I will show you all some magic" Ross said.

"Okay im sure we will all "Enjoy" this" Principle Slade said chuckling.

He took out a newspaper and a glass of milk.

He poured the milk into the newspaper and nothing came out, Principle Slade stood up and walked over to him and saw it truly had disappeared "Well that was an amazi…" Principle Slade started then the milk poured onto his shoes "Out NOW!" Principle Slade said

The boy ran off the stage crying.

"Wow I do not envy him" Karen said to a stranger they both nodded.

Kori walked through the doors and over to Karen "Hey" Kori said breathless.

"Woah Kori you really should wear black and yellow more often, we're up next" Karen said admiring her own clothes on Kori.

Kori sighed "I don't know should we I mean what if I mess up I'll die" Kori said panicking.

"We won't Kori you can do this" Karen said grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking them.

"NEXT!" Principle Slade said.

"That's us" Karen said walking onto the stage and Kori followed.

Karen walked over to the laptop and put in a disc.

**Kori:** Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more, Many of the boys in the crowd were whistling.  
>We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor<br>You know we getting hotter, and hotter  
>Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down<p>

**Karen****:** Yo, what I gotta do to show these girls that I own them  
>Some call me Bumble Bee, and some call me Karen<br>Skeeza, pleeza, I'm in Ibiza  
>Giuseppe Zanotti, my own sneaker<br>Sexy, sexy that's all I do  
>If you need a bad shhh<br>Let me call a few  
>Pumps on and them little many skirts is out<br>I see some good girls, i'mma turn 'em out  
>Ok bottle, sip, bottle, guzzle<br>I'm a bad shhh, no muzzle, hey?  
>Bottle, sip, bottle, guzzle<br>I'm a bad shh, no muzzle, let's go!  
>Music makes me, high.<p>

The song stopped and a new one came on** (AN: MASH UP!) **

**Karen:** Hey, you, jump in this ride  
>It's real nice, and slippery inside<br>Rise, guys, come get this pie  
>Ride it style<br>Said it a minute ago, I did it a minute ago  
>I drop it, I pick it slow, I want it, I kick it though<br>Cause they know that I got that gucci  
>Said i'm bad, but I could be a gucci<p>

**Kori:** Please my body, rock my body, Dick looked at her with wide eyes, thankfully hidden by his glasses but every guy was staring at them I mean even Elliot was whistling.  
>Before, you make me go<br>Na na na na na me go  
>Please my body, heal my body<p>

Before , you make me go  
>Na na na na na me go<br>We go…  
>Hey stranger over there<br>I'm really liking that way  
>You whip it whip it<br>Yeah, I want you everyday  
>You're so right, you're so tight<br>You got my world spinning  
>You got my world spinning<br>My head goes round and around, round and around  
>Now i'm thinking<br>If we could be, stranger what you say?  
>I'm really liking that way<br>You whip it whip it whip it whip it 

**Karen:** Na na na na na me go  
>Na na na na na me go<br>Is that my cue? I'm looking for some brain to boost my IQ  
>I'm like 5'2, my SAT scores was high too.<br>But I don't mean to brag I louis vuitton bag em  
>Hopped out the jag proceeded to sha sha em.<br>Slim, trim, oh so light skin  
>So pe pe peter put the pipe in<p>

**Kori:** Please my body, rock my body,  
>Before, you make me go<br>Na na na na na me go  
>Please my body, heal my body<p>

Before, you make me go  
>Na na na na na me go<br>We go…

Hey stranger over there  
>I'm really liking that way<br>You whip it whip it  
>Yeah, I want you everyday<br>You're so right, you're so tight  
>You got my world spinning, she flipped her hair around happily.<br>You got my world spinning  
>My head goes round and around, round and around<br>Now i'm thinking  
>If we could be, stranger what you say?<br>I'm really liking that way  
>You whip it whip it whip it whip it<br>**Karen:** Na na na na na me go  
><span><strong>Kori and Karen:<strong> Na na na na na me go!

Everyone got out of their seats and began to clap and cheer, well everyone except Dick, Barbara, Kitten and her little followers.

"KORI MARRY ME!" Some guy shouted, she giggled.

"That went great" Karen said hugging Kori.

"Im so glad we did this!" Kori said.

"And by the looks of things we sure made Dicki Poo angry" Karen said as they looked over to Dick, they both giggled.

"That will be all!" Principle Slade said lowering his hand "Girls your performance was very good and I did indeed enjoy it, I will see you next time" Principle Slade said as they exited the stage.

"Oh my god, you guys that was amazing!" Toni said pulling them into a hug.

"Damn Honey Bee I didn't know you could move like that" Vic said pulling her into a kiss.

"Im full of surprises" Karen said giggling.

"Kole can we talk yet?" Tom asked.

"Not yet, im sorry I keep delaying you but later I promise" Kole said hugging him tightly.

"Ok babe" Tom said 'I can't handle this!' Tom thought sighing.

"Wow Kori didn't know you were that type" Dick said.

"What type?" Kori asked angrily.

"The slutty type" Dick said.

"Ha, this coming from a man whore such as yourself" Kori spat back venomously.

"Well at least im not trying to make people like me by wearing skimpy outfits" Dick said.

"Well guess what Dick" Kori shouted as a crowd surrounded them.

"What?" Dick shouted.

Kori looked around then stopped "Forget it" Kori said walking away embarrassed.

"No I wanna know" Dick said grabbing her arm. **(AN: That was the mistake he made) **

Kori's fist knocked his face and he landed on the floor smashing his glasses. **(AN: Don't mess with Kori)**

"Wow nice hit" Gar said offering a high five.

She giggled "That felt good" Kori admitted.

"Dick.." Barbara said "YOU!" Barbara said running towards Kori, Kori moved and tripped her up.

"But that felt even better!" Kori said they all laughed.

"So guys I have to tell you all something" Tom said.

"What?" Alain asked.

"Im Moving to Metropolis later this week" Tom said.

Everyone made few gasping noises "WHAT?" Kole said sadly.

"Im sorry I tried to tell you" Tom said.

Kole ran out of the room crying.

**Next Week Gannark Home Normal POV:**

"Ok guys thanks for coming to say goodbye" Tom said.

"Yeah we're sorry Kole didn't show up" Wally said.

"Yeah" Tom said sadly.

Jenn hit Wally "Oww!" Wally moaned.

"Bye" Tom said giving some fist bumps and some hugs.

**Weathers Home Kole POV:**

I cried into my pillow 'Why is it life is so mean?' I thought sadly.

'Wait its not about me it's about him!' I thought running out of my house and towards Tom's.

**Gannark Home Normal POV:**

"Bye guys!" Tom said.

Tom and his parents got into their car and began to drive away.

"Wait!" Kole said running up the street, she missed them "Im so stupid" Kole said.

"It's not too late come on" Vic said getting into his car "Get in" Vic said and Kole, Karen and Kori all got in the car.

"This is so romantic" Karen said as they headed for the airport.

"I don't get how this is romantic" Vic said.

"It's a girl thing" Kori said.

They pulled into the airport "Ok Kole here's your stop" Vic said.

"Thanks" Kole said jumping out of the car and running into the airport.

**Jump City Airport Normal POV:**

Kole ran through the airport with all her might.

"**Flight 309 to Metropolis is boarding now!" **

Kole looked to the signs for Metropolis; she found it then continued running.

"Excuse me" Kole shouted jumping over someone's suitcase.

Kole ran to the gate but she felt something 'I can't I'll seem too desperate' Kole said to herself.

She turned around and bumped into someone "Im sorry" He said.

Kole recognised his voice 'Tom!' Kole thought she looked up to his face.

"Kole?" Tom said helping her up.

"IM SO SORRY! I didn't come to see you I just couldn't stand the thought of you leaving" Kole said sadly hugging him.

"Its fine Kole I can't stand being away from you either" Tom said hugging her back.

"**Flight 309 to Metropolis last call!" (AN: Sorry im not to sure what airport talk they use) **

"I gotta go" Tom said releasing her from the hug.

Kole's eyes began to tear "I love you Tom" Kole said.

"And I love you too Kole" Tom said kissing her passionately.

"Goodbye" Tom said taking his suitcases and boarding the plane.

"Goodbye" Kole whispered watching Tom leave.

Then she turned and walked to Vic and the others.

Once she exited the airport, she walked to Vic's car.

"Hey Kole, how'd it go?" Karen asked as she sat down.

"Good… good Karen" Kole said as Kori hugged her "It just hurts that's all" Kole said.

"Yeah but at least you know he still loves you" Kori said.

"I actually feel like I understand y'all and you're sappy moments now" Vic admitted.

"Well next time we're at the movies I better see you cry" Karen said and they all laughed.

"Well y'all ready to leave?" Vic asked.

"Yeah" Karen and Kori said.

"I was talking to Kole" Vic said chuckling they both made and "Oh" sound.

"Yeah im ready Vic, im ready" Kole said letting one last tear shed from her eye "Goodbye Tom" Kole whispered.

"Goodbye Kole" Tom whispered.

**Wow I feel so sorry for her I mean writing that last part was pretty challenging but I did feel very good writing that scene between Richard and Kori. **

**Now onto the reviews…**

**Guest- I know it's a shame for her**

**chocolate365- Thanking you! And not Gar you'll have Rachel to worry about then!**

**TriniPrincess- Well cuz I run out of ideas :D **

**kimminightwing- Ok first I love you're username and really am I able to do that to people? And thank you. **

**Hey-wazup-stalker- I know I did feel bad for her well until she knocked him the fudge out! And yeah he is and well you just found out and I wasn't to sure if the Gar/Rachel thing worked out but yay. **

**AmandaLee31- Yeah I hate writing Babs but I need my baddie! And Dick is just really dumb at times!**

**adventuretime21- Well here ya go!**

**Guest- Yeah take a number we all want Babs on a stick for that and he's being pretty dumb now! **

**abey345- uh I was kinda confused you want Kori pregnant? And yeah I try and make them long haha.**

**SillyStar1- I know you're her sister I don't need reminded anymore haha and we all do honey! **

**rae-gotichica-1- Ok im sure it wasn't perfect but thank you and yeah we all hate Babs now and if you think it was good the BBRae moment then im glad you were jumping with joy! **

**And Lastly SofiaMichelle- I completely understand it's my vacation too so it's cool plus I have been reading but im too lazy to review and yeah I will take my time. **

**Ok before I go I have to make an announcement well im moving house so it might be a while until I get a new chappie up, you know unpacking and stuff but thanks for reading. **

**Peace! **


	24. Some things do work out

**Wow you guys left so many good reviews and I liked them so much and I got some ideas. **

_**Love is like the wind it can't be seen, only felt… **_

**Jump City High Lunch Hall 10:00 AM Normal POV:**

Kole and Kori sat at the lunch table "Life sucks…" Kole moaned.

"Well aren't you just a bundle of joy?" Xavier said sitting down at their table.

"Oh Hi Xavier" Kori said sweetly.

"Hey Cuti… Kori" Xavier said Kori giggled.

"What's he doing here?" Dick asked.

"Talking" Kori said annoyed.

"Well Cuti…Kori I'll talk to you later?" Xavier asked.

"Sure" Kori said as he walked away.

Dick, Vic, Karen, Rachel and Gar all sat down at the table.

"Kori girl im saying this in the nicest way possible Xavier's a gangster" Karen said.

"No he isn't, those are just rumours" Kori said.

"Of course you'd defend a gangster he's the pimp and you're the ho" Dick said.

Kori's eyes filled with tears "Whatever Dick" Kori said running out of the lunch hall.

"Ok seriously Dick why are you being such a jerk to her it's not like she's the one who cheated on you, oh wait it was the other way around wasn't it?" Kole said angrily.

"Yeah I mean what did Kori do to deserve this" Karen asked.

"You don't know anything" Dick muttered.

"I mean normally I don't agree with them but they're right Kori's had her heart broken by you and she should be the one being a bitch to you but instead you get to be one to her after she clearly did nothing but try and move on" Rachel said.

"Shut up" Dick said annoyed.

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Gar said.

"You guys are hopeless" Dick said storming out of the lunch hall.

**Jump City High Hallways 10:05 AM Dick's POV:**

I walk out of the lunch hall 'Those guys don't know what they're talking about'

I walk along the hallways and hear a faint crying sound I follow the sound.

I look around the corner, the hallway was empty then I look down and see Kori on the floor leaning against her locker crying.

'Why is it that I can break any other girl's hearts but with Kori when I see her cry I feel a little bit of me crack inside'

I hear her hum a tune as she sways her head slightly.

She continues crying I can't handle it, I walk out from hiding and over to her I kneel down to her. "Kori" I say she looks to me.

"What came to hurt me more" She says sniffling, I push a stray strand of her luscious red hair to the side.

"No I didn't I came to say sorry" I say looking into her beautiful deep jade eyes.

"Well apology accepted" Kori said.

**RIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG **

"We better get to registration" I say standing up I offer her my hand.

She looked at me then stood up herself.

**Jump City High Registration 10:10 AM Normal POV:**

Dick and Kori walked though the doors and walked over to their desks.

Barbara gave Kori and evil glare "Where were you two?" Barbara asked Richard as he sat down.

"We were walking here" Dick said.

"Everyone quiet!" Principle Slade shouted walking through the doors.

"We'll talk later" Barbara said quietly.

"Ok now this class has been selected to test a new acting class today so please welcome Mrs. Adams" Principle Slade said.

"Hello everyone" Mrs. Adams said.

"Hi!" Kori said excitedly everyone looked at her confusedly, Kori blushed.

"Ok so to help me learn names we're going to go around the room and say our names, age and something they love" Mrs. Adams said "Ok who wants to start?" Mrs. Adams asked.

Toni raised her hand and Mrs. Adams pointed at her "Ok you" Mrs. Adams said.

"Ok so my names Toni Monetti im 16 years old and I love skateboarding" Toni said.

**(AN: So the order is T/oni, Kit/ten, Aaron, Barbara, Dick, A/lain, K/aren, K/ole, Vic, K/ori, R/achel, G/ar, Xav/ier, Fa/ng, Wal/ly, Je/nn, Ja/de and R/oy) **

"Im Kitten Moth duh! Im 16 years old and I love pink" Kitten said.

"Im Barbara Gordon Im 17 years old and I love Dick" Barbara said.

"Im Richard Grayson but im better known as Dick im 17 years old and I love motorcycles" Dick said.

"Im Alain Aqua im 17 years old and I love swimming" Alain said.

"Im Karen Beecher im 16 years old and gurl I love shopping" Karen said they all laughed at her.

"Im Kole Weathers im 16 years old and I love snow" Kole said.

"Im Victor Stone but im called Vic im 17 years old and I love my babies" Vic said.

"Who are you're babies Victor?" Mrs. Adams asked.

"Well my car and Karen" Vic said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Ok next" Mrs. Adams said.

"Im Koriana Anders but my friends call me Kori for short im 16 years old and I love uh ok…. Bunnies, puppies, kittens, stars, the moon and reading" Kori said.

"Im Rachel Roth im 17 years old and I like poetry" Rachel said.

"Im Garfield Logan but I'd prefer it if you called me Gar I don't want to be associated with the fat cat, im 16 years old and I like animals and tofu" Gar said.

"Xavier Reddings im 17 years old and I like motorbikes" Xavier said.

"Im Fang Paterson im 18 years old and I like knifes" Fang said everyone looked at him "There all legal" Fang said.

"Im Wally West im 17 years old and I love running and my girlfriend Jenn" Wally said kissing Jenn's cheek.

"Im Jenn Hexington im 17 years old and I love Wally" Jenn said.

"Im Jade Nyguen im 17 years old and I love Roy" Jade said.

"Im Roy Harper im 17 years old and I love me too" Roy said they all laughed with the exception of Jade "Kidding I love you too babe" Roy said giving her a quick peck.

"Well everyone thank you all for telling me your names" Mrs. Adams said "So we're going to start a simple acting exercise called mirror image, so pick a partner and I'll tell you what to do from there" Mrs. Adams said.

Kori paired with Karen.

Wally paired with Roy.

Jade paired with Jenn.

Rachel paired with Kole.

Alain paired with Toni.

Fang paired with Kitten.

Gar paired with Xavier.

Aaron paired with Vic.

And Barbara paired with Dick.

Everyone began to move around and attempt to follow their partner's movements.

"Kori this way, this way!" Karen said shaking Kori by her shoulders.

"Im trying!" Kori said they all spent a little longer practicing.

"Ok that's enough, now take a seat" Mrs. Adams said as they all sat down "Now we're going to act a scene from 'Love that needs healed' so I need some volunteers" Mrs. Adams said.

Kori raised her hand "Yes you" Mrs. Adams said "And you" Mrs. Adams said pointing to Xavier, He scoffed and then the two both walked to the front of the class.

"Ok so here's some scripts start reading from line 4" Mrs. Adams said handing them the scripts.

Kori scrolled down her page and began to speak "Daniel, I can't do this anymore" Kori said.

"Well I can't do this without you!" Xavier said holding her hands.

"Why do you make me suffer" Kori asked.

"Because I LOVE YOU!" Xavier shouted, Dick gritted his teeth together.

"Well done, I think we have two amazing actors right here" Mrs. Adams said clapping.

"Thank you miss" Kori said blushing.

"Ok I believe that is all the time we have so-

"Oh Em Eff Gee! Someone stole my phone!" Kitten screeched.

"Please calm down" Mrs. Adams said.

"We're totally going to like search everyone's bags and stuff!" Kitten shouted.

"Ok we will" Mrs. Adams said "Everyone please empty your bags" Mrs. Adams said.

They all poured they're belongings out of their bags "This is ridiculous…" Jade said sighing.

Mrs. Adams walked around the classroom and looked at everyone's things "Kitten no one has you're phone" Mrs. Adams said.

"Empty your bag" Kitten demanded.

"What?" Mrs. Adams said.

"You heard me" Kitten said folding her arms.

"Why would-

Kitten walked over and tipped her bag upside down and her phone and some other things fell out, Kitten picked up her phone "Care to explain?" Kitten asked.

"I…I" Mrs. Adams said then she ran and grabbed her phone and ran out the door.

"What the?!" Karen shouted.

"Ok im not trying to be funny, but why can't we have normal boring teachers?" Kori said sighing.

"Oh Em GEE! She like totally took my phone come back here!" Kitten shouted running out of the classroom chasing after her, they all laughed at Kitten.

**Jump City High P.E 3:15 PM Normal POV:**

"Seriously our teachers are fucked up!" Dick said.

"True that, dude" Vic said as they walked out of the boys changing room.

"Hey guys" Kori said also exiting the girls changing room.

"Hey Lil Lady" Vic said hugging her.

"Hey Kori" Dick said about to give her a hug but then offered a hand, Kori shook his hand awkwardly.

Kori pulled her hair into a ponytail, leaving her bangs to fall to the right "What are we doing today?" Kori said.

"Im not sure Mr. Reddings just said to meet us in the gym hall" Dick said.

"Kay well lets be going" Vic said jogging to the gym hall.

"Follow the leader" Kori joked.

"Hello class we'll today we're going to have a slight change of plans, you see I have to go out of school early so you'll all be splitting up into different classes" Mr. Redding said.

"Ok so in gymnastics with Mr. Kerr, Kori, Xavier, Richard and Kitten" Mr. Redding said.** (AN: Only this once will we call him Richard, well for now) **

The four all left the gym hall "Uh I'll be right back gotta change" Kori said running into the girls changing room.

Kori exited in her purple and lilac leotard "Ok im ready" Kori said.

"Woah" Xavier said Kori giggled and Dick gritted his teeth.

They all walked to Mr. Kerr's class, Kori knocked on the door, then opened the door and put her head through "Excuse me but is this Mr. Kerr's class?" Kori asked.

"Yes, im guessing you're from Mr. Reddings class?" Mr. Kerr said.

"Yes" Kori said.

"Please come in and sit down" Mr. Kerr said.

They all walked inside and sat down "Ok so class today we will be doing our free session so go around and do what you want to" Mr. Kerr said.

Kori ran over to the balance beam and climbed onto it, she took a deep breath then jumped, placing her hands onto the beam and pushed off flipping forwards and landed with her legs faced out and her hands balancing her, she then jumped up onto one foot stretching the other one behind her and she swung her leg and flipped backwards landing on her hands and pushing off them flipping off the beam and finished by raising both of her hands above her head.

"Wow you're really good" Xavier said Kori smiled.

"I could try and teach you if you like, but I promise I won't be easy on you" Kori said.

"Maybe some other time" Xavier said chuckling.

Dick was watching as he ran up to the mini trampoline but he tripped over it, Kori rushed over "Are you ok?" Kori asked concernedly.

"Yeah, im good" Dick said groaning.

"Dude get out of the way" Some guy shouted.

Kori helped Richard up "You should watch when you're running" Kori said giggling.

"Yeah" Dick said sheepishly Kori turned to walk away, but Richard took a hold of her wrist softly "Kori can we talk later?" Dick asked.

"Uhm yeah" Kori said walking over to the mats to stretch.

**Jump City High Parking Lot 4:35 PM Normal POV:**

"So Dick what is it you wanted to talk about?" Kori asked anxiously.

"Well you know when you walked in on me and Barbara" Dick said.

"Yes" Kori said through her teeth.

"Well I have to tell you I didn't know it was her, I honestly thought it was you, I don't know how she knew I'd be there but I swear I thought it was you" Dick said.

"I… Really?" Kori asked.

"Yes I swear Kori; I don't even like Barbara, I jus- Dick was cut off by Kori kissing his cheek.

"Im sorry I didn't try and let you explain" Kori said turning to walk away once again he took her wrist and pulled her into a kiss.

"Mmmh!" Richard moaned enjoying Kori's soft lips, Kori wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his arms around her waist. **(AN: Ok first I told you he'd get his name back when he was good and second OMG!) **

Kori pulled out with tears in her eyes "Kori, look at me" Richard said as ice cold met warm green **(AN: They're eyes Hehe) **"Kori, I love you" Richard said.

"I love you too" Kori said placing both of her hands onto his cheeks pulling him into a kiss.

**kimminightwing- yeah I really do, thanking you too, well I decided to lighten it up a little hehe, you think its epic haha I doubt epic is the right term for this story. **

**Sofia Michelle- Yeah it was sad to write that, because there was a misunderstanding needed :D and I thought you'd be happy about that.**

**rae-gotichica-1- Thank you, I know it was sad and hey there's many sides of Kori that some people don't know. **

**robstarfan723- Really? Well I really wanted Kori to take some anger out on him lol.**

**princessofawesome101- Ok this review really touched my heart, I don't think it's amazing mainly because there's room for a lot of improvement, Wow even I find it hard to read stories in a day and the only reason I started this fanfic is because I read all of the ones that were, well good at the time so I decided to write this for fun, but now it's my passion, well Jenn is Jinx, Tom is G'naark, Kole is Well Kole haha, Toni is Argent and Alain is Aqualad, and here ya go a bit late but hopefully good.**

**jaqui101- Haha yeah Kori needed to let out some steam. **

**Hey-wazup-stalker- Hey and thank you, Yeah she really did and thank you so much it was a hard move but thank you for saying that bud. **

**adventuretime21- well Richard's off that list but I'll be thinking about Kori vs. Babs hehe. **

**sitiaisyah93- Thank you lol, I should have used that hey there's more chapters in the future hehe and I think Connor will be in future chapters. **

**teen titans 4ever- Yeah it was funny I laughed a bit myself lol, thank you so much and im sorry I've taken so long but well I've moved and I don't have any internet so im at my nana's house using the internet haha.**

**chocolate365- Yeah you guys all seem to really hate her lol and thank you. **

**Guest- Yeah I really wanted it to end sweetly and I hope this changes how you feel about Richard. **

**speakingthetruth- I think I covered that now hehe.**

**Well guys thanks for leaving you're reviews I love reading and answering them and im sorry if I take long to update I've just moved house so things are hard without internet and T.V lol thanks for reading and don't be a stranger leave a review I always answer them :) ooh and before I forget I will be putting little teasers of other stories onto this so tell me what you think of them.**

**Peace in all planets :) **


	25. Kori Anders Teenage Zombie Hunter

**Ok so I decided that im going to do little taster's of story ideas.**

**Here's my first one. **

**Anders Home 08:30 AM Normal POV:**

"Ok so where do I start, well my names Koriana and today is my sixteenth birthday oh yeah and btw ever call me that and I will fuck you up, call me Kori all my girls on the Jump High cheer squad do" Kori said.

Kori walked over to a picture of the Jump High cheerleading squad and then she walked over to another picture of a boy with dark black hair, had light blue eyes, a muscular figure and he was wearing a Jump High football shirt.

"That's my boyfriend Richard, he's so hot! We've been dating for about three months now" Kori said kissing the picture leaving a lip stick mark on it.

"We'll lets just say im not you're average cheerleader, Im well how do I say it, a zombie hunter I use my favourite bedazzled chainsaw, well not just zombies I've hunted other things like vampires, swamp monsters and once a Franken berry, don't let them fool you their vicious little fuckers, to keep my energy up I eat lollipops" Kori said placing a lollipop into her mouth "I know what you're thinking im so fat! But there so good!" Kori said placing her cheerleading uniform on (which consisted of a green chest length top with Jump City Knights on it, a thigh length green and yellow skirt, thigh length socks with 'go team' written on both sides in green, yellow sneakers, she wore green and yellow wristbands and she wore her luscious red hair in two high pigtails on both sides of her head, leaving her bangs to fall to the sides) **(AN: Im very descriptive :3) **

Kori walked over to another picture of her family "That's my sister Komi and my brother Ryan and of course my parents Myan and Luan" Kori said then she glanced at the clock.

"Oh balls! I was supposed to meet Richard at the school gardens, I hope he doesn't hate me for being late, that would totally suck!" Kori said grabbing her duffel bag and rushing out of the front door.

**Jump City High 8:54 AM Normal POV:**

Kori grabbed her bike and rode it towards her school she was just behind the two school buses, then she saw zombie teenagers they all ran towards her but she ran them all over then the two buses crashed into each other, the bike crashed into the buses and Kori flipped over them still holding her duffel bag. She looked at them "I really don't have time for this!" Kori shouted taking her chainsaw out of her duffel bag "Bring it you zombie douche bags!" Kori shouted she turned her chainsaw on and dragged it across the ground leaving sparks shooting out the back, then lifted it up and sliced the zombies head off, then dropped into the splits and jumped up and sliced the zombie in half then she spun in circles and sliced the rest of the zombies "Damn right you'll stay down!" Kori said.

Kori ran up to the school gates "Ok you can do this Kori" Kori said still running she reached the gate and then flipped her legs making her back flip onto the top of the gate "Atta girl Kori, atta girl!" Kori said jumping down into the parking lot.

**Jump City High Parking Lot 9:01 AM Normal POV:**

Kori landed on the ground with her chainsaw still in her hands "HELP!" Some girl screamed, Kori ran towards her slicing the head off of a zombie.

Kori ran around the corner where the girl was, when she turned around the corner there stood 10 cheerleading zombies "Oh great just what I need, now we're never gonna win nationals!" Kori said sighing "Ok bring it girls" Kori said turning her chainsaw on, she ran towards them and sliced the first three in half. A zombie kicked her onto the floor making her drop her chainsaw "Fine I have more toys!" Kori said taking out her pom poms, with a metal plate in the middle.

Kori ran to the zombie she hit her with both of her pom poms, then kicked her head and finished her off by kicking her to the ground and splattering her brains with her pom poms **(AN: Well they have heavy metal in the middle what'd ya expect :P) **she then picked her chainsaw back up "Vroom vroom vroom bi-atches!" Kori said slicing the last of the zombies.

**Jump City High Gardens 9:24 AM Normal POV:**

Kori ran through the gates of the gardens "Richard! Richard!" Kori shouted "Oh pleaseeee be ok!" Kori said sadly.

A zombie approached her from behind "KORI!" Richard shouted shoulder barging the zombie to the ground.

"So hungry" The zombie groaned then bit Richard.

"AAAAAHH!" Richard screamed standing up and falling to the ground, Kori sliced the zombie in half then ran to his aid.

"Richard are you ok?!" Kori asked sadly.

"Yeah I mean im gonna be a zombie, but Kori I wanna know you to know something" Richard said in pain, Kori nodded "I kinda.. love you" Richard said groaning.

"I love you too baby!" Kori said standing up and turning her chainsaw.

"Kori like what the fuck!" Richard said.

**Tell me what you think of it :) I hope you guys like it. **


	26. When Seeking Help

**Ok here's my second one.**

**Downtown Star City 2:00 PM Normal POV:**

Nightwing threw a batarang at a large alien, it exploded and the alien fell to the ground.

Aliens continued to spawn from the ship no matter how hard the team fought them "Retreat! To the bio-ship!" Nightwing shouted and the team ran to the bio-ship, the bio-ship took of the ground and flew away.

"That was way too close!" Wonder Girl said panting.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy agreed also panting.

"We'll get back to Mt. Justice and see what the league has to say about this" Nightwing said.

**Mount. Justice 2:47 PM Normal POV:**

The bio-ship landed in the cave, they all exited the ship "Hey y'all need to be more careful when you're out there, Lagan you almost got stabbed if it wasn't for Meg'ann back there" Malcolm said.

"I know thanks angelfish" Lagan said kissing Meg'ann's cheek.

**Batman-JL02**

**Superman-JL03 **

**Wonder Woman-JL05 **

**Martian Manhunter-JL04**

**Black Canary-JL08 **

**Green Arrow-JL10 **

**Aquaman-JL06 **

They all entered the cave and stood in front of the team "Ok obviously we're out numbered by these aliens, the green lanterns have found out that there is a large ship where they are all coming from and if we can shut it down hopefully this invasion will be over so I need you all to take the bio-ship and do whatever it takes to get that thing out of space" Batman said.

"All we need to do is make it go Boom? Easy!" Blue Beetle said.

"Ok well pack immediately and be safe" Superman said as they all exited.

Nightwing returned to his room and took out a rucksack and packed an extra uniform and mask, some extra weapons and a first aid pack and then he walked to the centre of the cave.

Meg'ann walked into the bio-ship and transformed the inside to make it more comfortable and then the team all placed their stuff into the ship.

"Ok we leave in five minutes, if you need the bathroom then go now we've got about a four hour flight" Batgirl said Beast Boy ran away to the bathroom, they all chuckled.

Superboy entered the bio-ship "Wow" Superboy said (the bio-ship had been transformed to have sofas, beds and even a T.V.

"Well I thought we should make it more comfortable since we'll be here for a while" Meg'ann said.

Everyone boarded the ship "Bio-ship taking off in 36 seconds" Meg'ann said.

"Got it opening the roof door good luck y'all" Malcolm said

"Thanks Mal" Meg'ann said as they took off and flew into space.

**Space Solar System 7:10 PM Normal POV:**

"Ok we're approaching the mother ship Meg'ann turn the bio-ship invisible" Robin said.

The bio-ship turned invisible and they continued flying.

"Woah!" Beastboy said as they saw the mother ship, all of a sudden it blasted a huge beam of light at the bio-ship.

"Oh no! She's going down!" Meg'ann said.

The bio-ship began to spin around and it crashed into a planet.

**Unknown Planet 11:00 PM Normal POV:**

Nightwing opened his eyes and saw that he and his team were all tied by their wrists and ankles "What the?!" Nightwing said.

A lizard looking man approached them "You are our prisoners and will become our soldiers to fight and help us destroy the Tameranians" He said.

"Oh no!" Meg'ann said beginning a mind link between the team.

"What?" Superboy asked.

"They are the Gordanians, war fighters" Meg'ann said in shock.

"Woah hold up girl, what are Tameranians?!" Bumblebee said.

"Tameranians are the people of the alien planet Tameran, the planet of peace but they've been battling with the Gordanians for years" Meg'ann explained.

"We know that you're all communicating using the Martians mind link, why don't I just answer your questions myself?" He said.

"Ok well who the heck are you?" Wonder Girl said angrily.

"I am General Z'lark the leader of the Gordanian fighter troop Alpha" General Z'lark said.

"Why are you attacking these Tamreas was it?" Bat Girl asked.

"They're called Tameranians and we're attacking them because a few years ago we signed a treaty with the King and Queen of Tameran that stated that they're daughters would belong to us but they both esca- General Z'lark was cut off by a foot connecting with the back of his head.

There stood a girl with long wavy red hair, emerald green eyes, tanned skin, she wore a purple halter top which stopped at her stomach, a thigh length purple skirt, knee high purple boots, she had metal gauntlets on her wrists leading to her elbow with emeralds on them and she had a metal neck brace with a large emerald in the middle.

"Get her!" General Z'lark shouted as troops gathered around to attack her.

One troop ran with his spear and tried to stab her, she dodged his swings then snapped his spear in half and she grabbed his shoulders and threw him against two other troops knocking them out.

Then three other troops tried to attack her she jumped into the air and flipped backwards and blasted them with green bolts of energy.

Then General Z'lark ran towards her he punched her but she blocked them, she grabbed his hands and turned herself upside down kicking him in the face knocking him out.

"Woah!" Beast Boy said.

She walked over to them her hand lit up and she blasted them all down cutting them ropes.

Nightwing walked towards her "Thank you for you- Nightwing was cut off by her hand grabbing the back of his neck and she pulled him in and kissed him.

"Hello my name is Koriand'r princess of Tameran but in you're language I believe it is translated star fire" Starfire said Meg'ann dropped to her knees and bowed.

"Bow!" Meg'ann shouted to them, they followed her instructions.

"Please that isn't necessary, but follow me we need to get away from their territory" Starfire said

"Dude she totally kissed you!" Robin said to Nightwing.


	27. Some Pasts Come Back To Love You

**Hey guys now this is my new story I don't know if it's good but it's something that's been stuck in my imagination for a while so here we go. **

**Mount Justice March 20th Normal POV:**

Everyone paced around the lounge/kitchen saddened by the death of Artemis "Where's Nightwing he should be here" Mal said angrily his arm placed on Karen's shoulder.

"He went to tell Wally" Connor said frowning hearing Megan's tears hit the floor every drop made his heart break slightly.

Mal backed down and walked away with Karen.

**Bludhaven Normal POV:**

Nightwing looked at his monitor it had a picture of him and Artemis when they were younger "We'll laugh about this someday" He muttered to himself, he heard a noise come from some of the other cargo boxes, he walked over "Wally?" Nightwing whispered.

Kaldur walked out "No…" Nightwing turned around and then Wally walked out with his hands inside his pockets the three looked at each other.

Faint footsteps approached them a figure walked behind Wally and pulled down its hood and revealed Artemis.

"I take it our rouse was successful?" Kaldur said.

"Almost too successful the team and the league are in morning, they may never forgive us…" Nightwing said.

"Still only we four know the secret?" Kaldur asked.

"This secret and the other… that you've been in deep cover in Black Manta's organisation since leaving the team, how did it go on that end?" Nightwing asked in his hushed tone.

"Successful as well I have proven my loyalty to my biological father; he is moving me up the ladder closer to the light and their unknown partner" Kaldur said.

"Not without cost Kaldur, the consat wasn't supposed to be destroyed, and Lagon was defiantly not supposed to be captured" Nightwing pointed out.

"It was the only way to save his life and maintain my cover" Kaldur said.

"Im not blaming you" Nightwing said placing a hand on his shoulder "I know you've been forced to make impossible decisions, like choosing between the krolitians on Mileena Island" Nightwing started.

"Or saving my friends, and I will find a way to help Lagon, you have my word" Kaldur said.

"So what now?" Artemis said holding hands with Wally, Nightwing took out a necklace and placed it around Artemis's neck.

"Uh… dude why you giving bling to my dead girlfriend?" Wally asked half jokingly.

"It's a glamour charm, courtesy of Zatanna before you know, it's a physio morphix thing I think… she said it backwards" Nightwing said as Kaldur and Wally walked behind him and looked at Artemis.

"Woah you look exactly the same" Wally said.

"To the four of us and only us but to anyone else you're and entirely different person" Nightwing said.

"A more impressive trick is how you got something so specific from Zatanna, without revealing who or what it was for" Artemis said.

"We have a history" Nightwing said.

"Dog that's not the only history you've had" Wally said nudging his friend.

"We must go" Kaldur said Artemis nodded.

Artemis sprang into Wally's arms and they both shared a kiss "What could go wrong" Artemis said placing her hands on his face.

"Don't say that!" Wally said Nightwing placed an arm onto Wally's shoulder, and then they all left, Artemis and Kaldur went into the ship that was being over watched by Nightwing and Wally, the ship went underwater.

"We're through the hard part, they're in" Nightwing said.

"Who are you kidding? It only gets more dangerous from here" Wally said leaving.

**Mount Justice Nightwing POV:**

I arrived through the beta tubes **"NIGHTWING Y01" (AN: Not sure what he is on this so new number things for them now)**

I walked into the lounge/kitchen everyone was grieving over Artemis's death "Team, leaguers today we have been given a reason to work harder to finding out who works for the light and taking them down and avenge the death of Artemis may she will always stay close to our hearts and may rest in peace " I said sadly.

They all nodded, I left and went to the gym.

I punched and punched thinking of what Wally said before "Dog that's not the only history you've had" I didn't need her anymore, I mean she left, I wasn't getting obsessed by the missing 16 hours, I gave my last huge punch and the bag flew off the ceiling and hit the wall.

"Thinking of Kori again?" Megan said entering the gym.

"What did I tell you about reading my mind?" I said slightly annoyed.

"I didn't you're last few minutes of training did" Megan said "It radiates off of you, when Kori was here you were much happier it's like she's your mood controller, she could control you easily, when she cried you cried, when she laughed you laughed" Megan stated.

I sighed shoving a hand through my jet black hair sitting down on the bench drinking from my water bottle.

"Look I noticed this last week and well, I kind of took matters into my own hands" Megan said twiddling with her thumbs.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Well, I contacted her from the main computer and told her how we needed help and so on" Megan said exiting the room "She'll be here tomorrow you're to pick her up!" Megan said leaving me in the gym.

I sighed and smirked, maybe this won't be that bad. I say to myself chuckling leaving the room.

**Mount Justice March 21st 1:12 PM Normal POV:**

"Ok now Kori should be arriving in the airport at 2 o'clock on flight 207, now Robin, Blue Beetle and Wonder Girl, you guys will accompany Nightwing to the airport, I will escort you all back to the cave with the bio ship at these co ordinates" Megan said scrolling down a screen.

"I can't wait to see her again, with all the depression around here we need her back to bring some light to this situation" Cassie said Nightwing chuckled recalling a memory.

_Flashback_

"_Cheer up Robin" a young Starfire said kissing his cheek. _

"_With you around I'll always be happy" Robin said hugging her. _

_End of Flashback _

**Metropolis Airport 2:00 PM Normal POV:**

Nightwing, Robin, Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle were all in their civilian forms, Richard and Tim wore glasses to cover their eyes, while Cassie and Jaime just dressed in normal clothing.

"Flight 207 from Egypt has arrived" A female voice echoed through the speakers in the airport.

Richard, Tim, Jaime and Cassie sat on the chairs outside of the door were passengers all exited, then a girl with red hair and eyes filled with emerald green, no whites just the beautiful shade of jade through her eyes walked she placed her suitcase on the ground and looked around

Richard looked at her from head to toe "Kori" He whispered underneath his breath.

She wore knee length green dress and weird looking bracelets, her eyes scanned the area, she spotted Cassie, she picked up her cases and ran over to her.

"Woah… Hottie alert!" Jaime said looking at her, Richard felt immediate jealousy.

"Kori it's been so long!" Cassie said releasing her from the hug.

"Yeah I missed you" Kori said in her melodious voice.

"I missed you more" Cassie said.

"Im the new Robin, nice to meet you…" Tim said offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you Robin im Koriand'r princess of Tameran, you can call me Kori and Starfire when we're on the field" Kori said shaking his hand.

"Hi" Kori said offering her hand to Jaime.

He took her hand and kissed it "Blue Beetle, nice to meet you" Jaime said flirtatiously, Richard was boiling with anger.

"You are a beetle?" Kori asked confused.

Jaime chuckled "No that's just my name on the field, but call me Jaime" Jaime said.

Kori looked at Richard with a confused look "Hello I am Koriand'r and you are?" Kori said.

Richard rose an eyebrow "Nightwing" He said, immediately Kori's eyes widened, recognising his voice.

Kori looked at him; he had grown since they last saw each other.

"Well Rob… Nightwing I will be honoured to fight aside you again" Kori said in an angry tone. **(AN: You know one of those tones when you're really pissed off but try to stay calm) **

"As will I" Richard said rubbing the back of his neck.

They picked up her suitcases and headed to the location where Megan would meet them with the bio ship.

The bio-ship landed and the doors opened "KORI!" Megan said flying to her and grabbing her into a hug.

"Meg'ann, it's been so long I've missed you so much!" Kori said in glee.

"We've got your room all ready me, Cassie and Gar painted your room" Megan said.

"Thank you so much" Kori said "Ooh my suitcases" Kori said flying over to them.

"I'll get them" Jaime said.

"They're heavy" Kori said Jaime picked one up and dropped it back down.

"Wow what's in this?" Jaime asked.

"Well let's see, gifts, armour and some clothes" Kori said giggling she picked them all up "Watch and learn" Kori said spinning one of her suitcases on her finger.

"Woah you've got some serious muscle" Robin said Kori giggled.

"Well let's go" Megan said as they all boarded the bio-ship.

"She's beautiful" Megan said starting a mind link with Nightwing.

"She was always beautiful" Nightwing said.

"I know but she's changed a lot" Megan said.

"Yeah" Nightwing said sadly.

"Did you two ever, properly breakup?" Megan asked.

"No I was too obsessed about what happened in those missing 16 hours" Nightwing.

"Im sure she still cares for you" Megan said.

"I doubt it the way I treated her back then I think she's trying her hardest not to choke me to death" Nightwing said.

"We're here" Megan said to them all.

"Wow Mount Justice, it's been a while" Kori said thinking of a memory

_Flashback _

"_Team you remember Fire?" Batman asked._

"_Yeah green hair shoots flames kinda hard to forget" Wally said._

"_Well she's bringing her sidekick Starfire, please be nice she has terrible shyness and can be scared easily try and get her to come out of her shell" Batman said. _

_**FIRE- B27**_

_Fire walked inside and typed something into the screen. _

_**STARFIRE**_

_A young 13 year old girl with long wavy red hair, gorgeous green eyes with no whites and she wore a purple halter top, a purple skirt, long purple boots and she wore a metal neck shield, and gauntlets all with emeralds in the middle and a metal armband, she walked beside Fire. _

"_Hi" Kori said nervously. _

"_Kori dear don't be nervous the team are all very nice" Batman said kneeling down to her "Robin come and say hi" Batman ordered._

"_Hi im Robin nice to meet you" Robin said holding out his hand; She jumped back and hid behind Fire. _

"_Kori it's an earth custom to shake hands" Fire said Kori walked over to him and took his hand and shook it._

"_Nice to meet you too" Kori said._

_End of Flashback._

Megan landed the bio-ship in the mountain and they all exited "Kori!" Karen said running over to her grabbing her into a huge hug.

"Karen!" Kori said happily "I've missed you" Kori said.

"Girl, no one has gone shopping with me in sooo long!" Karen said pretending to faint, Kori giggled.

"You haven't changed a bit" Kori said then she spotted Connor "Speaking of not changing" Kori said she flew over to Connor and grabbed him in a huge hug.

"Well if it isn't my arm wrestling opponent" Connor said spinning her around.

"Hey forgetting someone?" Gar said.

"Gar oh how I've missed you!" Kori said picking Gar up and hugging him.

"Meg'ann's stopped reading me bedtime stories, im too old now" Gar said sticking his tongue out at Megan.

"You're never too old for a bedtime story" Kori said letting him down.

"Mal, Batgirl and Lagan are all at home today, but they'll be in tomorrow" Megan said.

"Oh" Kori said.

"Well I'll show you to your room" Nightwing said.

"Ok" Kori said following him.

"How have you been?" Kori asked.

"Better than before, we found out what happened in those 16 hours and the league are sorting things out" Nightwing said.

"That's good" Kori said as Nightwing opened the door to her room.

"Well make yourself at home" Nightwing said.

"Thank you" Kori said smiling and placing her bags down.

"Well we start training tomorrow at 7:20 so be on time" Nightwing said turning to leave.

Kori took his hand and he turned around to face her, she pulled him into a hug "I missed you" Kori said.

Nightwing wrapped his arms around her waist and enjoyed her hug "I missed you too more than you can imagine" Nightwing said.

**Well I hoped that you all liked it that was one of my personal favourites.**


	28. Update

**Ok this is to explain some things I was putting some teasers out to see what one you guys liked most it has nothing to do with Life, Love and Highschool it was just to see what story I should do next. **


	29. Love That Formed In A Graveyard

**Once again here's another one of my little teasers for stories that might come soon, so Life, Love and Highschool will have a slight delay for now but once these teasers are over then I will be finishing it. **

**So this is another one of my favourites that is rather similar to Life, Love and Highschool.**

**I call this one Love that formed in a graveyard, Hehe I sound like im about to break out in song and dance.**

_**SKA3RRG-**_

**Gotham Memorial Graveyard 11:00 AM Richard's POV:**

'WHY, WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE, WHY WASN'T IT ME!' I thought. **(AN: He's only around 9 years old)**

"Excuse me" A tall man with black hair said I turned and looked at him, it was Bruce Wayne, Gotham's playboy/ millionaire' I thought.

"Oh hi Mr. Wayne, I heard you paid for all of this, Thank you" I said sadly looking over to my now dead parent's grave, it read 'Forever Flying, Rest in Peace John and Mary Grayson'

"It was no problem, im so sorry for what happened, acciden- I cut him off.

"It was no accident Mr. Wayne I know exactly who did it they came to us before our show and they were the ones who killed them" I said angrily.

"Wait, who came?" He asked kneeling down to my height.

"The Zucco Brothers" I said as a scowl formed.

"Oh I see well I must be going, but once again it was no problem" He said walking away with another man who was rather old and was wearing a butler's suit.

Everyone began to leave but I stayed and sat with them.

**Gotham Memorial Graveyard 3:15 PM Richard's POV:**

I stood up 'I have to go back to the children's home at some time' I thought sighing.

I heard someone crying I walked over to see a young girl with red hair, green tear filled eyes, and the most perfect tanned skin, I'd ever seen.

"Father, Mother, May you rest in peace" She said sniffling and placing down some pink and red roses, she walked over to the apple tree **(AN: Do they have apple trees in graveyards?) **and stretched for an apple, she couldn't reach it, I began to walk over, she jumped and hit it but it fell.

"Oh no" She said I caught it and held it out for her "Thank you kind stranger" She said I was caught off her voice was beautiful, heck she was beautiful.

**(AN: He's a rather mature 9 year old) **"You're Welcome, im Richard" I said holding my hand out, she shook it.

"Im Koriana" She said smiling a gorgeous smile.

"So are those you're parents Kori?" I asked her, she looked at me.

"Kori?" She said.

"Oh it's a nick name, sorry" I said.

She smiled again "Don't be I like it, Kori" She said giggling, then her smile faded "Yes those are my parents" She said lowering her head.

"How did they you know" I asked curiously.

"Well, if 'You Know' means die, then they died in a plane crash" Kori said as tears began to fill her eyes.

I pulled her into s hug and she cried "It's ok" I said trying to comfort her.

"Thank you, again" Kori said lifting her head from his chest and wiping her tears.

"No problem" I said smiling to her.

"So how did your parents you know" Kori asked.

"Oh, well we were in the circus as they Flying Grayson's and we'd just came to Gotham, these men came to our tent and threatened if we didn't pay them bad things would happen, and bad things did happen they loosened the wires and my parents both fell" I said lowering my head 'DON'T YOU DARE CRY!' I thought.

Kori tickled me and I began to laugh uncontrollably "Stop it!" I said in between laughs.

"Sorry I just wanted you to smile again" Kori said smiling.

"I love you're smile" I said wiping my eyes then my eyes widened realising what I just said.

"Thank you" She said kissing my cheek.

"Wanna take a walk?" I asked she nodded; we both stood up and walked on the grass.

"So you were in the circus" Kori asked.

"Yeah I was…" I said once again losing my smile.

"So can you show me?" Kori asked.

"Sure" I said I walked over to a space and began to do my practice routines.

"Wow, that's amazing" Kori said in awe.

"Thanks I've been doing it since I was around 5" I said.

"Cool" Kori said.

"So where do you live now?" I asked.

"Oh… well I live with my Sister Komi, Brother Ryan and Uncle Galfore, what about you?" Kori asked.

"I live in the children's home" I said frowning.

"Oh" Kori said sadly "Im sorry" Kori said.

"It's ok, im sure things will work out" I said lying.

"Things always do" Kori said supportively.

_**SKA3RRG-**_

**Gotham Children's Home 6:10 PM Normal POV:**

"Richard please come out you have a visitor" A carer said knocking his door.

"Who?!" Richard said yanking his door open, there stood Kori holding a large basket, she placed it down and jumped into a hug.

"Richard it's great to see you!" Kori said as he placed her down.

"You too Kor" Richard said.

"I brought you this" Kori said handing him the basket.

He looked inside it had a small teddy bear, a box of chocolates and a football "Huh?" He said.

"I thought you might like it" Kori said disappointedly.

"No I do, its nice but why?" Richard asked.

"Oh well I thought we could be best friends read the card" Kori said smiling warmly.

Richard took the envelope and opened it, it read 'Friends forever' "A little cheesy huh?" Richard said smirking.

Kori giggled "Keep Reading" Kori said.

Richard read the rest of the card "Kori c'mere" Richard said opening his arms.

Kori giggled and jumped into his arms "So will you be my best friend?" Kori said.

"Forever and Always" Richard said.

**Gotham Children's Home 10:10 PM Normal POV:**

Richard heard a knock on his door "Huh?" Richard said sitting up in her bed.

"Richard you have someone here to visit you" A carer said with his head hanging through his door.

Richard mumbled and walked over to the door to follow the carer.

"Just through there" The carer said giving him a slight push through the door.

There stood Bruce Wayne "Mr Wayne what are you doing here" Richard asked curiously.

"Im here to adopt you Richard I believe that you would be a great son and I know what it's like to see you're parents die, mines die in front of me too" Bruce said.

"Oh, when are we leaving?" Richard asked frowning.

"Now actually" Bruce said.

"Here is you're things Mr. Grayson" A carer said handing his things.

"Wait I need to go and get something" Richard said running back to his now old room, he lifted the pillow up and took the bear Kori gave him and he took the basket out from under his bed.

"A bear aren't you to old for that?" Bruce asked.

"Well yeah I am but this was given to me by a friend" Richard said "A best friend" Richard said under his breath.

_**SKA3RRG-**_

**Wayne Manor Jump City 12:30 PM Normal POV:**

"Welcome to your new home Master Grayson" Bruce's butler said.

"Please Alfred, call me Richard" Richard said.

"Ok sir" Alfred said.

Richard walked into the manor "Woah this place is huge!" Richard said.

"Sir I believe that is why it is called a manor" Alfred said.

Richard chuckled "I didn't think you'd be one for jokes" Richard said.

Alfred smiled opening a door "This is your room sir" Alfred said as Richard walked in.

"DUDE! This place is awesome!" Richard said (His room was filled with computers and T.V.S and all of his things were already packed)

"Well I'll let you settle in and I'll see you later" Alfred said exiting the room

"Thanks Al" Richard said.

Richard lay onto his bed and sighed thinking of Kori and how he didn't say goodbye.

_**SKA3RRG-**_

**The Next Day Children's Home Gotham City 11:00 AM Kori POV: **

Kori walked through the doors of the Children's home "Hi is Richard here?" I asked the carer.

"Dear im sorry he left last night he was in the process of being adopted but only found out last night" The carer said and my smile faded.

"Oh I see, well thank you anyways" I said walking out the door.

'I can't believe he moved' I thought, I kicked a rock off of the road.

"Koriana, please get in" A tall man with long hair, a long red beard, he had the same tone of skin as Kori, green eyes and on his left eye he had a scar and he was blind in that eye.

"Yes Uncle Galfore" Kori said opening the back car door.

"Did you see you're friend?" Galfore said and then he noticed her frown "What is wrong my dear" Galfore asked kindly.

"Oh it's nothing Galfore" Kori sighed "It's just, my friend moved away and I didn't get to say goodbye" Kori said sadly.

"Oh dear" Galfore said sighing "It'll be ok im sure he would have wanted to" Galfore said.

_**SKA3RRG-**_

**One Month Later Gotham City Academy 8:50 AM Normal POV:**

"Hello Richard I am you're Principal and I would like to welcome you to Gotham Academy, now I am going to warn you I don't take any nonsense or misbehaviour" The Principal said.

"Yes sir" Richard said.

"Now I will take you to you're registration class" The Principal said as he walked out with Richard following behind.

The Principal knocked on a classroom door and opened it "Hello Mrs. Carmine, here we have our newest pupil Richard Grayson" The Principal said.

"Oh I see, welcome to Gotham Academy, please go and sit in that seat over there" Mrs. Carmine said pointing to a seat at the back of the classroom.

"Thank you" Richard said walking over and sitting down in the seat.

The door slammed open "Mrs. Carmine im so sorry im late my bike's chain broke and I had to run with it" Kori said panting.

"Kori?" Richard said under his breath.

"It's ok dear this is you're only time you've been late please go and take a seat next to our new pupil" Mrs. Carmine said.

Kori walked up to her seat and saw Richard; she ran to him and grabbed him into a huge hug.

**Thank you all for reading and now here goes the reviews :)**

**bs13- Love is such a strong word lol, I didn't change the story lol and don't feel lost**

**Hey-wazup-stalker- Thank you, it was cute huh?**

**lanamere- Thank you and the normal story will be back in the next chappie**

**princessofawesome101- Thanks xx**

**Guest- Yeah it isn't over**

**Guest- I didn't think anyone would notice that lol and thanks **

**Im Not A Princess- It depends on what one everyone votes hehe and thanks**

**jaqui101- Thanks hehe**

**SexyBetch- Ok I'd like to start off by yeah this is similar to 'Hanging By A Moment' but don't you dare say im ripping them off, cartoonstar didn't create this whole Highschool drama thing theres millions of stories like this so blame mine why don't you, I know the characters are different, I wanted them to become more than those animated characters we saw years ago ok? And I know I don't have great spelling but I've only slipped up a few times, its called a typo Einstein, and yeah I am old enough to be on this but don't you even try and diss my story, because you probably suck at writing and lastly when you get 1200 people reading you're story then you're opinion will matter to me! **

**Thanks for reading and boo to you SexyBetch **


	30. Skip School With Me?

**Hey guys now we're getting back to the normal story and this is one for all you Rob/Star fans out there, so enjoy, hehe after my love or life quote**

"_**Gravity can't be blamed for falling in Love" **_

**Oh yeah I forgot these **

**Me: "Ok so I don't own the Teen Titans just yet but I am working on it"**

***Slade kicks down the door* "So you want ownership of the Titans, I can help you there, become my new apprentice and I will give you what you want" **

"**Yeah Right!" *I take battle position* "Bring it!" *I run towards him* **

"**As you wish foolish one" *Runs towards me* **

***We both get close to each other then we both get picked up by our collars* "Kori, put me down" I say **

"**Not until you work out you're differences it's not nice to fight without reason" Kori said. **

***I sigh* "Enjoy the story this is gonna take a while" **

**Anders Home 7:20 AM Normal POV:**

Kori's eyes fluttered open; she smiled then stood up out of her bed "Morning Kori" Luan said walking into her bedroom.

"Morning Mom" Kori said hugging her she then began to spin around in circles giggling.

"Something's put you in a good mood" Luan said.

Kori giggled "Yeah guess I just woke up on the right side of the bed" Kori said taking some clothes out of her closet "Ok what one looks better?" Kori said holding a red plaid skirt and a black skirt with a white belt.

Luan placed her finger on her lip "Hmmm the red one" Luan said.

"Thanks mom" Kori said placing the black one back and taking some other clothes into her bathroom.

Kori then walked out of her bathroom wearing a short red plaid skirt, a white t-shirt with her signature knee length black sneakers.

***Knock Knock* **

Kori ran down her stairs and opened her door "Hey Kori" Karen said hugging her "Wow that is really nice" Karen said admiring her own clothes.

"Yours are nicer" Kori said Karen wore a black tank top, with a flowery yellow one on top and a pair of jean short shorts.

"I know right" Karen said striking a supermodel pose, they both giggled.

"Hey y'all better hurry up we'll end up late" Vic shouted from his car, they both walked down Kori's pathway and got into Vic's car.

"Ok so Kori we nailed it at the auditions but we need a new song mash up for the semi finals tomorrow" Karen said.

"Yeah we do dang it im all out of songs" Kori said.

"**Im sure you'd tell me anything" **The radio played.

"Hey Vic turn that up" Kori said.

"See everyone just gets to demand things now" Vic said turning the radio up.

Kori and Karen looked at each other "That's it" Karen said.

They pulled up to the traffic lights, next to them Richard pulled up "Hey Dick" Vic said.

"Where's Babs" Karen asked.

"We broke up" Richard said he looked at Kori and winked.

Kori blushed lightly then giggled, Karen looked at Kori "DON'T FALL FOR THE CHARM GIRL!" Karen said shaking her shoulders.

Richard chuckled "Ready for a race Vic ten big ones says I win" Richard said.

"Oh it's ON!" Vic shouted as they raced to school.

Kori and Karen laughed "Woo!" Karen screamed into the wind.

**Jump City High Parking Lot 7:55 AM Normal POV:**

Vic pulled into the school first "HELL YEA!" Vic said.

Then Richard pulled in too "Damn it" Richard said.

"Jeez they're loud" Some boy said.

"Oh here comes Karen and Kori, they are smoking" Another boy said.

"Hey Hotties" They both said.

Kori giggled, Karen placed her arms on her hips "What was that?" Karen said.

"Yo, don't hate what you don't have" He said flexing.

"Oh so you think you're strong?" Karen said.

"Yeah wrestling team right here" The other boy said

Kori walked over to him and flipped him onto the ground, they both walked away giggling.

Richard and Vic walked over to the boys "Listen ever talk to my girl again and I will end you" Vic walking away.

"Same goes for Kori, she may be to innocent for you're crap but I know exactly what you're getting at so don't even think about it or you will pay" Richard said also walking away.

"Richard come on" Kori shouted.

Richard ran over to her "Follow me" Richard said taking Kori's hand.

"Uhm Ok" Kori said blushing as they walked towards the swimming pool.

Richard sat down on the side of the pool and he pulled Kori down onto his lap, Richard chuckled "Why are you so cute?" Richard asked placing his arms around her waist.

"I dunno" Kori said blushing.

Richard looked at her deep in the eyes "Kori" Richard said.

"Yeah" Kori said.

"Skip school with me?" Richard said.

"Huh?" Kori said.

"C'mon we'll go to the mall we'll do something fun just you and me" Richard said. **(AN: I felt like they needed to get some alone time ;3) **

"I… I we'll get caught" Kori said.

"We won't if we move now" Richard said.

"But- Kori was cut off by Richard's lips crashing on top of hers.

"Come on" Richard said taking her hand and leading her to his bike.

Richard lifted her onto his bike "Let's go" Richard said smirking.

They drove onto the freeway, Richard looked at Kori then he looked away but then he looked back her and his eyes widened, Kori looked gorgeous her luscious long red hair blew in the wind.

**Jump City Mall Parking Lot 8:45 AM Normal POV:**

Richard parked his bike then got off and lifted Kori off spinning her around in circles as she giggled. **(AN: I just find that really cute) **

Richard leaned in to kiss her then Kori's phone began to ring "Hello?" Kori said.

"Girl where the hell are you, ARE YOU WITH DICK!" Karen shouted.

"Im at home I felt sick so Richard took me home" Kori lied.

"Girl don't even try and fool me with that 'I felt so sick so he helped me home' it ain't gonna work, have fun then and tell Richard that if he even tries anything then he'll have my foot up his ass" Karen said hanging up.

Kori giggled "She really isn't happy with you" Kori said.

"Haters gonna hate" Richard said chuckling.

Kori playfully punched his shoulder, Richard dramatically fell to the floor "How could you?!" Richard said pretending to cry.

Kori hit him again then ran away laughing "Oh get back here!" Richard said chasing after her.

Kori kept on running but Richard caught her by the waist "!" Kori screamed quietly.

"Caught you" Richard said kissing her neck.

"Stop it" Kori said shaking her neck but he continued.

"Mmmh" Richard moaned kissing her neck.

"Hey stop!" Kori said.

"No" Richard said in-between kisses.

"Stop, isn't that Bruce!" Kori said.

"Where" Richard said panicking.

"Nowhere I just wanted you to stop" Kori said smirking.

Richard pouted; Kori kissed his cheek cutely then began to walk towards the mall.

**Jump City Mall 8:56 AM Normal POV:**

Kori and Richard walked inside the mall, Kori looked at the indoor fountain "Wow that's so pretty" Kori said Richard chuckled and nodded "So what are we gonna do" Kori asked.

"Well I didn't give it that much thought" Richard said taking out a piece of paper "Ok so first we're gonna go and play some games at the arcade, then go get you some clothes" Richard said as Kori rose an eyebrow "Then we're gonna get something to eat wherever you'd like and finish with a movie of you're choice" Richard said putting the piece of paper back into his pocket.

"Didn't give it that much thought?" Kori said giggling.

"Naaa" Richard said "Let's go hit the arcade, shall we milady?" Richard said placing his hand out for Kori.

"We shall" Kori said taking his hand as they walked to the arcade.

**Jump City Mall Arcade 9:20 AM Normal POV:**

Kori and Richard walked into the arcade "What game do you wanna play?" Richard asked.

"Uhm that one" Kori said pointing to a machine that had a pink piglet with a white tank top with a black circle and a red star inside. **(AN: A true teen titans fan will know that symbol) **

Kori walked over to the machine, she took out a dollar and put it into the machine and she picked up the helmet and put it in and took the guitar.

The game started, Kori began to dance around the coloured squares and played the notes it said for the guitar.

A few people began to crowd around Richard watching Kori "Woah" A boy said.

Kori continued to move around the squares faster and more people came over to see Kori.

Kori then took the guitar and hit the small furry moles, eventually there was a huge crowd all watching Kori and someone took a picture.

Kori then played the rest of the guitar parts and finished with a large monkey giving her two thumbs 'A+' Kori took off the helmet, then shook her long hair and the crowd cheered.

Richard took Kori's hand and took her to another game "How about this" Richard said pointing to the air hockey table.

"Oh you are so on!" Kori said.

Richard paid the machine then took out a puck and he hit it with his red mallet while Kori held her green mallet and hit it right back. **(AN: Yes they are called mallets I looked it up)**

"Ok so we're tied, the person who loses has to do something for the other" Richard said.

"Deal" Kori said as she hit the puck, Richard hit it and then Kori hit it against the corner and it scored "OH YEAH!" Kori shouted in glee.

"Dang it" Richard said "So what do I have to do?" Richard asked.

"Come here" Kori said Richard walked over and she kissed him.

"Wow I need to lose more often" Richard said jokingly.

**Jump City Mall Beeautiful Clothes 10:35 AM Normal POV:**

"Ok so what do I have to try on?" Kori asked groaning.

"I'll look around" Richard said chuckling.

"God when did he turn into Karen?" Kori asked herself "No UNDERWEAR!" Kori shouted as Richard then changed his direction.

Richard then came back with some clothes "These" Richard said smirking.

"I swear you better hope that these are age appropriate" Kori said walking into the changing room.

Kori came out wearing a blue thigh length dress, Kori sighed "Really when would I wear this?" Kori asked.

"I don't know, anytime" Richard said.

Kori giggled "I'll try the other ones" Kori said walking back inside.

Kori came out wearing a short strapless pink dress with some **skinny** jeans underneath "Wow this is actually really nice" Kori said twirling in the mirror admiring the clothes.

"See I know what im doing" Richard said.

Kori giggled "Sure you do sweetie" Kori said walking back inside.

Kori exited the changing room wearing a white tank top and black dungaree short shorts "This is nice too" Kori said.

Kori finished trying on the clothes, Richard bought them all "I said not to, you make me feel like im using you" Kori said.

"Please Kori, all that Barbara did with me was make me buy her clothes I just want to get you something because you didn't ask for it" Richard said.

"I still feel bad letting you buy me things" Kori said.

**Jump City Mall Food Court 11:25 AM Normal POV:**

Kori and Richard sat down at a table "So what do you want to eat?" Richard asked.

Kori shrugged "You pick" Kori said "Oh yeah im buying" Kori said.

"Ok how about The Burger Joint" Richard asked.

"Sure" Kori said.

They all ordered their food "Mmmh these fries are so amazing" Kori said.

"Yeah, hey you got a little" Richard said picking up a napkin, he licked it and then wiped the side of her lips.

Kori blushed "Thanks" Kori said.

**Jump City Mall Theatre 12:20 PM Normal POV:**

"Oh there are so many new movies" Kori said.

"Yeah what one looks good?" Richard asked.

"Well 'There are tears of joy'" Kori said as Richard groaned.

"Or 'I see you when you're sleeping'?" Kori said and Richard nodded.

"Yes, yes double times yes!" Richard said.

**Anders Home 4:20 PM Normal POV:**

"Thanks for the great day Richard I had so much fun" Kori said standing outside her door.

"It was my pleasure I had a lot of fun" Richard said "Oh yeah and I expect you to wear some of those clothes I bought you tomorrow" Richard said.

Kori and Richard looked at each other in the eyes "I love you Richard" Kori said.

"I love you too Kor" Richard said as they both kissed deeply.

Richard pushed Kori up against her door "Mmmh" Kori moaned happily.

Kori's front door opened and Komi stood behind it "Kori, eww!" Komi said walking out the door and into her car.

Kori blushed "Well that was a mood killer" Kori said.

"Yeah" Richard said.

Kori kissed him gently "See you tomorrow" Kori said.

"I love you" Richard said.

"And I love you too" Kori said closing her door.

**robstarfan723- Thanks and I have **

**princessofawesome101- Thanks and I know I think im going to bump up their ages if im going to do that story next**

**I'm Not A Princess- Your name should be on a t-shirt**

**teentitansluver- Why are you laughing? :( and yeah I hoped it would be**

**Sofia Michelle- Thanks, I wish I could but I find it hard to write for other couples and I think this is a recap and here it is A.S.A.P **

**Thanks for reading and please feel free to leave a review about what you think, see y'all next time.**

**Peace.**


	31. We rocked the mic!

**Yes im back for another chappie enjoy!**

"_**Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies"**_

**Disclaimer- "Unfortunately I still haven't gotten the rights for the Teen Titans…. Yet!" **

"**I believe we can be of assistance" Mammoth says standing with the hive five.**

"**Yeah right you guys are the laughing stock of the villains" *Fall onto the ground laughing***

"**Get em" *they Run towards me***

"**Oh you want some of this!" **

"**You know we do!" Billy Numerous says.**

"**Ok you asked for it" *Hit them all with starbolts***

"**Yeah that's right I gots da starbolts!" "Enjoy the story" *Winks and laughs* **

**Roth Home 7:10 PM Normal POV:**

Rachel sat on her bed, sipping her herbal tea.

***SMACK***

'Are they fighting again?' Rachel asked sighing; Rachel's mother and father had been fight for over a month.

Rachel's phone began to ring "Hello?" Rachel said.

"Hey Rae" Gar said.

"Oh hey Gar how are you?" Rachel said.

"Im good, how's my sweetheart" Gar asked playfully.

"Eww, don't call me sweetheart that's to Kori" Rachel jokingly.

"Haha yeah but what should I call you?" Gar said.

"Anything but that" Rachel said letting a small chuckle release from her lips.

"Ok then, so whatcha doing?" Gar asked.

"Reading, sipping tea" Rachel said.

"The usual, then" Gar said chuckling.

Rachel chuckled "So what are you doing?" Rachel said.

"Working on my English" Gar said.

"Homework? Wow you're changing everyday" Rachel said.

"I guess you have that affect on me" Gar said.

Rachel smiled "I guess I do" Rachel said.

"So Vic told me to tell you he's picking us up tomorrow morning at 7:00, Kori's got a new ride with someone?" Gar said.

"Oh yeah she phoned me earlier her and Richard got back together, turns out Barbara snuck in before Kori got there to meet Richard and then, well we know the best" Rachel said.

"We really need less dramatic friends huh?" Gar asked.

"Yeah believe me I feel like they all signed an over dramatic life contract" Rachel said.

"Haha, yeah" Gar said.

"Hey, Gar I gotta go my phones dying" Rachel said.

"Kay just remember 7:00 tomorrow" Gar said.

"I will" Rachel said.

"Ok Bye Rae" Gar said.

"Bye Gar" Rachel said hanging up; she stood up 'Where did I leave my charger?' Rachel asked herself 'Downstairs' Rachel said.

Rachel ran down the stairs, her mother and father were arguing "Why don't you work hard enough" Trigon said.

"Because you don't love me!" Arella shouted, Trigon hit her across the face.

"DAD!" Rachel shouted and Trigon struck her down too.

Rachel ran back upstairs with tears leaking from her eyes.

**Roth Home 6:58 AM Normal POV:**

Rachel placed her hood on her head and walked down the stairs "Bye mom" Rachel said.

"By dear" Arella said as Rachel left "Forever…" Arella said sadly. **(AN: :O)**

Rachel walked down the pathway, to wait for Gar and the others "Hey hey hey!" Karen said as Vic pulled over.

"Hi" Rachel said getting into the car.

"So Rachie are you going to be cheering me and Kori on today?" Karen asked.

"No." Rachel said blankly.

Vic and Gar chuckled "Vic, Gar I will hurt you" Karen said.

They quietened down "So what are you and Kori doing this time?" Rachel asked.

"Uh well we're switching to love songs today, Kori's gonna handle most of the song imma just sway and dance for a bit then I get to rap again hehe" Karen said "Me and Kori have even got those dresses you see in the music videos!" Karen added excitedly.

"I never understand how you guys all find dresses that exciting" Rachel said.

"Yeah well I don't understand how dark poetry excites you" Karen said jokingly.

"Yeah I love me some dark poetry" Rachel said.

Gar chuckled and placed his hand next to hers, stretching his pinkie finger to touch hers and when they touched Rachel blushed.

"So what does everyone think about Kori and Richard?" Gar asked.

"Well I think… wait no I know that if Richard even thinks of breaking her heart then he'll have to get a bodyguard to keep me away" Karen said.

"I second that Honey Bee" Vic said.

"What about you Rae?" Gar asked.

"Well, if they break up, I'll support them both but if it affects our whole way of high school then I'll step in" Rachel said.

**Jump City High Parking Lot 7:10 AM Normal POV:**

"Kay guys I gotta run I said that I'd meet Kori in the dance studio first thing" Karen said running off.

"So how's things with you're little girlfriend?" Vic said teasingly.

"Wha-

"Kori told me, don't worry I haven't told anyone especially Karen I mean as much as I love her, she spreads gossip faster than something fast" Vic said chuckling.

"Oh" Gar said.

"I think little Rachel waytchel's blushing" Vic said pinching her cheek.

"I'll give you until the count of three to get those sausages you call fingers, off my cheek or I'll slice them off and re-attach them to you're forehead" Rachel said.

"Sorry" Vic said chuckling lightly.

**Jump City High Dance Studio 7:15 AM Normal POV:**

"Hey Kori" Karen said hugging Kori.

"Hey Karen" Kori said also hugging.

"Richard" Karen said blankly taking a look at him.

"Woah, why you giving me the cold shoulder?" Richard said.

"You know why" Karen said.

"Can you two just be fine?" Kori asked.

"I suppose" Karen said.

"I was!" Richard said.

"I know sweetie" Kori said kissing his cheek.

"Ok so Karen you remember that all guy dance group, that didn't get through" Kori said.

"Yeah im surprised they didn't get through they were amazing!" Karen said.

"Well they're going to dance back up for us" Kori said.

"Cool" Karen said.

"So remember it's a type of 1960's look so we'll be wearing dresses and they're going to wear suits, ties and hats" Kori said.

"Yeah you're dress is so cute!" Karen said.

"I picked it!" Richard said.

"Yeah sure you did" Karen said.

"Yours is cute too" Kori said.

After a while Kori, Karen and the dancers were all ready.

"Thanks for watching" Kori said.

"No problem I liked watching you move" Richard said winking.

Kori blushed "Uhm" Kori said giggling.

"I don't like watching you move?" Richard said.

"Haha, wait here I need to get changed" Kori said.

Kori and Karen sat inside the girl's locker room "Hey Karen, can you help me with this?" Kori asked.

"Sure" Karen said walking over, she sat down and placed Kori's hair into a messy bun.

"Thanks" Kori said adjusting the bun to sit right.

"Hey do you think my hair looks ok like this?" Karen asked Karen's long hair was taken out of her buns and was clipped to fall to the side of her head.

"It looks great" Kori said "I've never seen you're hair down before" Kori admitted.

"Yeah im thinking of leaving it down for a while" Karen said.

"Well let's go win" Kori said walking out of the changing room.

"Woah you guys look great, new hairstyle Karen?" Richard said.

"Yeah" Karen said.

"Thanks" Kori said happily.

"Imma walk ahead, I'll let you too talk" Karen said giggling and walking along the hallway.

"Haha" Richard said.

**Jump City High Auditorium 2:10 PM Normal POV:**

"And that's my theory of why Mrs. Tateman has such a huge head" A guy said.

"Ok next!" Principal Slade said.

"Im going to show you some expressive dance" A girl said she began to jump in circle and spin her arms crazily.

"Get off!" Principal Slade said "Next!" Principal Slade said.

Kori walked onto the stage "Hi" Kori said.

"Hello Koriana, what will you be doing for us today?" Principal Slade asked.

"Well me and my friend Karen will be singing for you" Kori said.

"Ok well whenever you're ready" Principal Slade said.

The music began to play and the curtains opened

Kori: We all got lonely days

Get stuck in a phase

I can see the sun is shining bright right on through the haze

I complain to say

Is this really my life now that im over you and im sober too

I can finally feel alive

But I won't give you my heart cause it don't break twice

Just to let you know, just to let you know

Baby I'll let go, I'll let go

Karen was lifted up by the dancers as they walked around in circles

Im sure you'll tell me anything

Under the sun

Like how you think im special and the only one

Cause normally I'd probably just get up and run

But you're looking so damn good to me

Under the sun…

Are we on the same page? Don't need to play

All these games to get a little feel of sunshine on my face

And I got paid today, is this really my life

Now that im over you and im sober too

I can finally feel alive

But I wont give you my heart, cause it don't break twice

Just to let you know, just to let you know

Baby I'll let go, I'll let go

Im sure you'll tell me anything

Under the sun

Like how you think im special and the only one

Cause normally I'd probably just get up and run

But you're looking so damn good to me

Under the sun…

Well do you get, do you get what I need, na na na na na na

Could you show me something that I want to see, na na na na na na

And maybe you could get underneath, na na na na na na

If you watch the sun go down on me, na na na na

Go down on me!

Im sure you'll tell me anything

Under the sun

Like how you think im special and the only one

Cause normally I'd probably just get up and run

But you're looking so damn good to me

Under the sun…

Karen: Gurl let's which this up!

Kori:Ican't control the way I'm moving hips  
>Bet you never ever seen 'em like this<br>I'm a monster on the floor I can't quit  
>No no it's automatic, it's automatic<p>

Karen:It's automatic I'm a runaway train  
>And it's like me that I tear up this place<br>When I go, I go hard  
>I'mma show best how tonight<p>

It's automatic my condition's on load  
>There's no remedy, and no antidotes<br>It's just the way that I am  
>Nicki, Nicki, so bad tonight, ah ah ah ah<p>

Kori:I can't control the way I'm moving hips  
>Bet you never ever seen 'em like this<br>I'm a monster on the floor I can't quit  
>No no it's automatic, it's automatic<p>

Karen:Eh eh eh eh eh eh  
>It's automatic<br>Eh eh eh eh eh eh  
>It's automatic<p>

It's automatic some may call it insane  
>I assure you I'd be stuck in your brain<br>You be falling for me boy  
>Yeah just like a domino tonight<p>

It's automatic when I'm rockin the beats  
>Systematically I'm dropping your heat<br>It's just the way that I am  
>Bumble, Bumble, so bad tonight, ah ah ah ah<p>

Kori:I can't control the way I'm moving hips  
>Bet you never ever seen 'em like this<br>I'm a monster on the floor I can't quit  
>No no it's automatic, it's automatic<p>

Karen:Eh eh eh eh eh eh  
>It's automatic<br>Eh eh eh eh eh eh  
>It's automatic<p>

Press rewind, press rewind  
>Einstein, I'm looking for that Einstein<br>Wales, London, Ireland, Scotland, I get idol in, South Africa, and Brazil  
>Shut the club down, bring the bill<br>Bring the bill, bring the bill  
>Shut the club down, and bring the bill<p>

Kori:I can't control the way I'm moving hips  
>Bet you never ever seen me like this<br>I'm a monster on the floor I can't quit  
>No no it's automatic, it's automatic<p>

Karen:Eh eh eh eh eh eh  
>It's automatic<br>Eh eh eh eh eh eh  
>It's automatic!<p>

Everyone stood up and cheered "WOOOO!"

"Well girls, you are going through to the finals" Principal Slade said.

"Yay" Kori said as she hugged Karen.

**So here's another chapter. **

**robstarfan723- Yeah im done with all of the teasers for now and I did!**

**Hey-wazup-stalker- Aww thanks :3 and yeah im making Kori, Karen and Rachel closer for a reason that you'll have to wait for :D**

**I'm Not A Princess- Yeah it would, I'd totally buy one!**

**princessofawesome- Yeah I will be It was gonna be a flashback before but I'll figure something out, Thanks and yeah I've always wanted a friend like Karen, and I did put them plus I will be trying, I did xx**

**adventuretime21- Yay! **

**Ok so I want you guys to tell me your thoughts on Young Justice: Invasion (Those of you who watch it) I think that it is possible we will be seeing out beloved Teen Titans (Starfire, Cyborg and Raven) because we've seen Deathstroke/Slade in an new episode with Artemis as Tigress and I think that the team won't be able to handle it so they contact the titans, or the titans catch Slade and take him down! I just really want to watch the Teen Titans kick but in YJ style plus I want some Nightwing/Starfire moments hehe :3 **

**Anyways thanks for reading.**

**Peace!**


	32. STARFIRE AND RAVEN ON YJ FOR REAL NOW!

**Ok guys sorry for not updating but I have amazing news for you YJ fans, Greg Weisman, a.k.a producer and writer for YJ has released a statement saying that RAVEN AND STARFIRE WILL BE JOINING THE YJ TEAM IN THE NEXT FEW EPISODES Plus trigon, static and a possible cyborg, not rumored, but the only catch is we don't know how they'll be introduced, well i think we have Raven figured out i mean Trigon attacks she totally owns him but i don't know about Starfire, leave me you're ideas :) oh yeah the next chapter will be put up by sunday latest, new school's are hard :P Peace!**

**And i have found it look at the young justice invasion poster with something falling from the sky, its starfire in her pod Greg Weisman just announced it!**


	33. Try Outs!

**Hey guys sorry I've took so so so sooooooooo long for updating but like Roy In this chapter I've been sick and my computer was broken!**

"_**Life isn't about finding yourself, it's about creating yourself"**_

**Disclaimer: Ok here we are again, now yeah I know I don't own the Teen Titans but one day I will. **

**-Silence- **

"**Really nothing, fine then" –Sits on sofa and opens a bag of chips and tosses them into mouth turning t.v. on- "Enjoy"**

**Harper Mansion 6:50 AM Normal POV:**

Roy woke up and groaned clenching his stomach, Roy felt something beginning to rise from his chest 'Oh no, im gonna be' Roy's neck jerked and he vomited on the floor, he moaned in pain, then Dinah came inside his bedroom.

Dinah was Oliver Queen's girlfriend for around 4 to 5 years; Roy thought of her as more of a mom, he never knew his parents very well.

"Roy dear, are you ok?" Dinah said kneeling down next to him avoiding the vomit on the floor "We'll get this cleaned up, come dear" Dinah said helping him into the bathroom.

Dinah walked out of the bathroom, Oliver walked into her "Oh there you are, Roy's extremely sick" Dinah said.

"I'll give his school a phone call" Oliver said.

"I'll get him back into his bed" Dinah said walking to the bathroom "Roy dear, c'mon lets get you into bed" Dinah said placing his arm around her shoulder and lifting him by the waist.

She took him into his bedroom "Here we go" Dinah said placing him onto the bed.

Roy groaned "Dear its ok I'll get you some medicine and then we'll let you get some sleep" Dinah said.

"But Dinah I have to go in today its sports try outs for everything today!" Roy said.

"Im sure they'll let you try out tomorrow" Dinah said comfortingly.

Roy groaned clutching his stomach "I'll be back in a minute" Dinah said.

**Anders Home 7:25 AM Normal POV:**

Kori ran downstairs dressed in a white tank top, purple shorts, a purple sweatshirt and a pair of black and white sneakers and she wore her hair in a high ponytail as she walked it swayed from side to side.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

Kori walked over to the door "Good morni- She was cut off by Richard lifting her and spinning her in the air.

"Good morning beautiful" Richard said placing her onto the ground, Richard was also in sports attire; he wore a black tracksuit with white sneakers.

"Well good morning to you too" Kori said kissing his cheek.

"Im so excited for today, I love trying out" Richard said.

"Im so nervous, I can tell I'll end up tripping up or something" Kori said.

"Don't be you'll do great" Richard said supportively.

She smiled sincerely "Well let's go" Kori said grabbing her bag and walking out the door with Richard following.

"You know Kor, you're way too enthusiastic about, well everything" Richard said chuckling at the skipping red head, she giggled and continued towards his bike.

**Jump City High 7:46 AM Normal POV:**

Hopping out of Vic's car, Karen walked along in her cheerleading uniform, which consisted of a short black skirt and a wintertime cheerleading outfit and a pair of black track shoes, she smiled as she looked around looking for the other cheerleaders, she spotted them and ran over "I'll see ya later Sparky" She yelled running away leaving Vic, Gar and Rachel to walk into the cafeteria by themselves.

Once they arrived they saw that pretty much everyone else was there, Toni, Alain, Kole, Jade and Wally "What's up dudes" Gar shouted sitting down beside them all, the girls looked at him, he chuckled "Sorry and Dudettes" Gar said as they all laughed of course with the exception of Raven who just rolled her eyes.

"Richard be careful!" Kori said as he began to go faster and drifted into the school gates, he parked and chuckled feeling Kori's tight grip on his chest.

"Hey Kor, it's over you can ease up before you crack my rib cage" He said sarcastically, he jumped off the bike and reached for her, Kori slapped his hands.

"Not today I can do it myself" She said beginning to climb off, he reached again and she looked at him with an 'I dare you' look as she got off smirking.

"Well sorry if I like to help" He said chuckling; she smiled and hugged his right arm as they walked to the cafeteria.

"C'mon dude we both know Mega Monkeys Four wasn't better than Mega Monkeys Six!" Wally argued with Gar.

Gar chuckled "Ha ha dude Mega Monkeys Four had more plot line than Mega Monkey Six, right Vic!" Gar said looking to his larger friend expecting him to agree, he shrugged.

"Dude im not getting involved in you're dumb little games!" Vic said setting his feet on Karen's spare chair blowing a bubble.

Kori and Richard walked over and sat down "Hi!" Kori said smiling, Richard chuckled and sat down next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder kissing her cheek, Gar and Wally made their usual puking noises, Jade looked at them and then felt sick herself running away to the bathroom.

"Wally, grab her bag!" Jenn demanded running after her.

"Dudes I swear that was a joke!" Gar said holding his hands up like he was being arrested.

"I hope she is okay, maybe we should go too" Alain said concerned.

Toni nodded "No, she's just probably feeling sick, we'd be best not to get in her way." Toni stated with Rachel and the others all agreeing.

"Yes Alain, you know how protective Jenn is and Roy, where is he?" Rachel asked.

"Oh Roy was sick, well that's what Jade told me" Kole said leaning on her elbow saddened.

"Please Kole, what is wrong?" Kori asked placing a hand on hers supportively.

Kole sighed "I just miss Tom is all" She said letting out another sad sigh.

Kori gave her a sympathetic look and rubbed her hand softly "It will get better Kole, just give it some time" Kori said smiling softly.

Richard took her hand under the table and squeezed it smiling his wide cocky smile; she smiled and placed her head on top of his shoulder.

Rachel looked at Gar and held his hand too, so no one could see them, Gar blushed as did Raven, Kori noticed their blushes and giggled.

***RING* *RING* *RING* **

The bell went off and everyone headed for their registration classes, once the gang reached there destination, they walked in and saw Jade, Jenn, Karen and Wally, to say the least Jade looked terrible her hair was a mess, her face was such a pale colour compared to her usual tone, her eyes looked weak and she looked like she might puke the whole place up in a matter of seconds.

They all passed her "Hey Jade feel better" Was what most of them said caringly, she didn't say anything she just nodded and groaned, throwing up again making a dramatic noise.

Kitten sat with all of her snobby friends as they laughed at Jade "What's wrong too many cheeseburgers Jade?" Kitten shouted to her with her friends all laughing like it was the funniest thing they've ever heard.

Karen lost it and stood up "What's wrong kitten too many liposuctions!" She shouted lifting her arms to the side.

Everyone in the class laughed, even Kitten's friends were struggling to hold back their laughter's, Kitten did her usual hmmpt'ing noise as she sat into her seat crossing her arms in defeat.

Mr Reddings walked into their classroom with a cheerful look on his face "What's up guys, are you all excited for our annual sports day!?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah!" Kori shouted enthusiastically, everyone turned and looked at her laughing as she was the only one to shout back.

She hid her head down hiding her blushing cheeks, Richard chuckled and kissed her cheek "It's okay Kor." He said hugging her shoulders with his left arm.

"Well Kori, thank you for that overly enthusiastic response" Mr. Reddings said chuckling himself.

Xavier looked up to Kori, he watched over her they way she moved, she was so elegant yet adorable. His mouth was slightly agape as he watched her flip her hair, he quickly regained his composure making sure no one spotted him he looked down and thought to himself 'Kori Anders, I will make you mines' He thought picturing her gorgeous features from head to toe.

Once Mr. Reddings had made sure everyone was there, he sent Jade and Kole to sit at the nurse's office, Jade for being sick and Kole was waiting for the guidance teacher to try and help her through her depression over Tom leaving.

**Gym Hall 11:01 AM Normal POV:**

All around the large hall many different games were being played, Alain, Toni and Gar were all playing basketball hoping to make the team.

Jenn and Karen were at cheerleading tryouts they somehow managed to convince Kori "Im telling you guys I don't know how to be a cheerleader!" Kori said to the over and over.

"Kori, sweetie, look at my uniform look at Jenn's uniform, you know you want one too don't you?" Karen attempting her own form of hypnotizing, Kori nodded as she looked at the uniforms she put her game face on and walked over with a lot of confidence.

Jenn clapped and Karen bowed "Wow that must come in handy huh?" Jenn asked smirking watching Kori walk over to the sign up table.

"Girl, how do you think I get Vic to drive me to Gotham for fashion week every year" Karen said giggling.

Kori stood up and gave them thumbs up as she went for her turn "Five bucks says she hits someone" Karen said making a bet with Jenn, she shook her hand and chuckled lowly.

"You're on." Jenn said feeling lucky.

Kori walked over to the three cheerleaders sitting down she smiled, that was Megan Morse, Zatanna Zatara and Raquel Ervin they were the three main cheerleaders **(AN: Miss Martian, Zatanna and Rocket for those of you who watch young justice) **

Megan smiled at the red head "Hi there, just start when you're ready" She said kindly, Zatanna sat back crossing her legs making a snorting noise.

The music began and Kori began to shout out the school's cheer in her happy, cheerful voice, giving many flips at the end and finishing in the splits, Megan and Raquel stood up and ran over giving her a hug.

"Welcome to the Jump City Jaguars Kori" Raquel said smiling, Megan walked over and handed her a cheerleading uniform and a pair of pom poms, Kori giggled with excitement and ran back over to Jenn and Karen grabbing them in a hug, Karen discreetly slipped a five dollar bill to Jenn who was giggling evilly "Guys I made the squad, come with me so I can get changed into my new uniform!" Kori said dragging them to the girl's locker room.

**Harper Mansion 12:37 PM Normal POV:**

Roy lay in his bed, he had just been fully examined, he had caught a stomach virus and a cold, the doctor said he needed to stay off from school for the next week if not two, he really couldn't knowing Jade was by herself with they're baby he was constantly panicking if it weren't for the heavy doses of medication, he would literally be insane.

Dinah and Oliver stood outside his door discussing something, he presumed it was about his health, he heard them walk away and he groaned covering his head with the covers.

**Nurse's Office 12:46 PM Jade's POV:**

'Here I was sitting outside the nurses office, I had been dealing with the morning sicknesses for a couple of days now, they literally made me feel like Im throwing up my lower intestines, Kole sat next to me trying to deal with her boyfriend leaving for a new place. I really wanted to try and be sympathetic for her but I really couldn't, whenever I opened m mouth Mt Etna erupted in my stomach'

**Normal POV:**

The nurse came out and took Jade inside her room to examine her, then the guidance teacher Mrs. Brogan came to Kole "Dear im ready for our talk" She said kindly clearly trying to make her feel better, Miss Brogan was a rather young teacher, she was in her mid 20's, had long black hair and a tall pale figure. Kole nodded and stood up and followed her along to her room, she sat down in the chair across from her. "So Kole, you're dealing with depression over you're boyfriend, why is that?" She asked clicking her pen getting ready to write into her clipboard she held in her hand, Kole sighed she knew that it was going to be a long session.

**Outside Football Stadium 2:00 PM Normal POV:**

"Oh yeah man still the team captain! And I got centre" Vic shouted pounding fists with Richard and Wally.

"Defense!" Wally shouted flexing his muscles like an idiot; Richard chuckled and looked on the sheet for his name.

"Sweet man I got End!" Richard said proud of himself.

"Hey guys" Karen said as herself Jenn and Kori stood with their cheerleading uniforms on.

"Well hey there Honey Bee" Vic said walking over grabbing her and leading her over to the side.

"Hey there beautiful" Wally said taking her hand beginning to walk away leaving Richard and Kori alone.

Richard smirked looking at her new attire "Looking.. Great Kor…" He stuttered looking at her from head to toe. "Guessing you made the team huh?" He asked chuckling at how cute she looked.

She smiled and nodded "Yes I made the team and thank you Richard" She said taking his hand in hers, Richard smirked and led her over to the back of the bleachers, she blushed as she leaned her up against the back of it, he looked down and kissed her lips softly, giving a slight moan of pleasure.

Kori blushed and placed her hands on his cheeks pulling him closer to her kissing him sweetly.

Richard smiled and kissed her sliding his tongue into her mouth lightly rubbing his against hers, Kori blushed deeper and moaned cutely enjoying the feel and taste.

**Gym Hall 2:35 PM Normal POV: **

Everyone had left the gym hall, leaving Gar alone with Rachel, he chuckled wiping his forehead with a towel "Rae did you see me I made the team" Gar said enthusiastically.

Rachel chuckled softly looking into his green eyes smiling warmly "You did great Gar" She said blushing slightly.

Gar smiled and as she looked down, he placed his fingers onto her chin pulling her into a sweet gentle kiss.

When they pulled out Rachel was blushing much deeper than before, she smiled at him widely as Gar did the same.

**Wayne Manor 8:40 PM Normal POV:**

Richard smiled pulling into the long driveway; he smiled as he parked the bike inside the garage and helped Kori off, her new outfit really made his teenage hormones react.

She smiled as she took her bag and placed it over her shoulder "Okay im telling you the homework wasn't that hard" Kori said walking alongside him as he entered the manor.

"Al, im home!" Richard shouted to Alfred as he took Kori up the main stairways heading for his bedroom, once they reached his door he held it open for Kori "Ladies first" He said winking at her cheekily.

She giggled and walked in taking the homework out "Okay so remember that with.. –She was cut off by Richard beginning to kiss her neck sensually. She moaned softly and tried to shrug him off but he was serious, he turned her around and began to kiss her deeply moaning as he did, she blushed sitting onto his bed holding on his neck.

Then Richard made a huge mistake, he slid his hand up the insides of her leg, she pushed it off feeling extremely uncomfortable, he tried again and she slapped his hand and stomped onto his foot, she picked up her bag going to leave.

"Kori, wait" He said covering the door "I didn't mean it im so so sorry, please don't leave" He begged hugging into her waist.

She looked at him sadly "Please don't do that again im not ready for that yet.." Kori explained.

Richard picked her up and placed her down on his bed her cuddled with her holding her close embracing her gorgeous aura, feeling ashamed of himself.

**Well there ya go folks and I'd like to apologize again for being so late with this chapter I have just been really busy, new school. Broken laptop now fixed and grrr im sorry don't hate me! Anyways leave a review and I will answer it, leave me a suggestion maybe I'll use it, here's a cookie for being so tolerant with me and I will have the next chapter up A.S.A.P! **

**Peace guys x)**


End file.
